


In Black & White [A Dylmas Fic]

by Thomaddicted



Category: AU - Fandom, Mazerunner, TMR - Fandom, dylmas, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Angst, Barkley (original dog character), Blood, Boys Kissing, Brunch, Cameras, ChineseFood, Citylife, Comfort, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dating, Doggy!, Drama!, Drinking, Dylmas is Life, Eating, Embarrassing Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Exposure, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends Are the Worst, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gore, Guilt, Homophobia, Implied Willan, Kissing, Like Wow Gay Sex, Living Together, Love, Love Actually Thomas, M/M, Making Love, Making Plans, Model!Thomas, Motorcycles, Music, Nightmares, Old Friends, One Night Stands, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Photographer!Dylan, Photography, Playing House, Pups, Real Feelings, Real Life, Real World Music, Reconciliation, Regrets, Romance, Rought Sex, Sassy!Gay!WillPoulter, Seduction, Sex, Sexual role play, Shower Sex, Strong Language, Tasteful Nudity, Text Messages, Threesome - M/M/M, Unwelcome Guests, Violence, YouTube Dylan, actual dog, considerate!Thomas, couple problems, deep talks, deep thoughts, discussion of gay characters, discussions about sexuality, dogge, emotional angst, everyone ships dylmas, friends are the best, friendships, graphic nightmares, group chats, halloween party, happy reunions, helpful!Tyler, home vids, no shade, overthinking!Dylan, secrets!, self-care, sexual contact, sexual fantasies, sick!Dylan, tmr - Freeform, trouble with parents, work friends, you know you love the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Based on an Instagram prompt today, posted by _heavenlynewtmas, about Thomas being a model, and Dylan openly staring at him. Kinda took it a different direction, but kept the vibe the same. More to come, this started exactly how I wanted.





	1. Freezing that frame...

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the personal lives or habits, or preferences of any of the people portrayed in this story. I just made this all up cause I legit have nothing in my life, other than trying to finish a horribly long Newtmas post TDC story I started, and am now stuck on. No people or animals were harmed in the creating of this story. Tell your doctor if symptoms continue. Stop use if death occurs. Offer void in Utah. 
> 
> And now, Dylmas.

Dylan O'Brien was not having his best day.

It was bad enough that the flight he was waiting on had been delayed, twice, and that the airline had lost his luggage (briefly),  
and there was a bit of in flight turbulence that almost had him die of a heart attack, but he still had his pillow, so all was right with the world.

Now, he was standing in front of a luggage carousel, looking out for the luggage that the airline had to re-route (twice), and listening to kids  
crying crankily because they were tired. Dylan could sympathize. 

Round the bags and suitcases went on the carousel, and he kept his eyes peeled for his black wheeled bag with the Batman luggage tags, when he looked up, and promptly forgot everything, except for how to breathe.  


Standing a few feet away from him was a tall lanky guy, dressed in grey sweats, a gray tee shirt, and gray zip hoody, opened. A pair of black sunglasses hung from the neck of his shirt.  


His brown hair was streaked with sandy blonde color. He flicked his eyes up, and caught Dylan staring. A small, knowing smile crept up into the curve of the boy's soft looking pink lips.  


His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and they were tired, but they seemed to sparkle. 

Dylan felt a flush creep up his neck, giving him away. He desperately wanted to stop staring at this guy, but geez! Look at him! He was almost too perfect to be real!  


The guy scanned the luggage spinning round, a pink tongue creeping out of the side of his mouth, his right hand on a wire cart for hauling luggage.  


He looked up again. Dammit! Dylan, stop staring at this guy! With his eyes, and his tongue, and his slightly chapped pink lips, and smooth alabaster skin, and pug nose. 

Let this guy get his bag in peace! Stop staring Dylan! He's looking right at you!

"Hello." a soft British accent escaped the guys lips. Of course it did, he's perfect.

"Hi." Dylan was shocked he was able to be so eloquent. He just hoped the guy didn't...

"Got your bags yet?" The Brit asked. He smiled again, showing teeth a bit yellowed. Probably a smoker, probably a good kisser...

Dylan! Stop that!

"Waiting, yeah," Dylan replied. "Black with Batman tags" he immediately regretted saying that. He sounded like he was expecting a 5 year old's luggage.

"Nice. I'm Gray and Brown myself." came the response from the Brit. "And it looks like..." he paused, coming very close to Dylan, and reaching down, "this is mine" 

The guy reached down, and grabbed the brown and gray rolling bag, and a red duffel bag, and set them on a cart next to him.  
With another smile, and a wink, he was gone. 

Dylan stood and stared, oblivious to all the people around him. It wasn't until minutes later, he came to his senses.  
He quickly found his bags, and loaded them up, and quickly found his way out to the cab line waiting in the street. 

 

"Dylan, you finally made it!" 

Kaya was throwing her arms around Dylan and hugging him before he was able to set his bags down. 

"Good to see you too Kaya," Dylan laughed under the embrace. Kaya was running the shoot he was supposed to shoot earlier before the delays.  
"I'm taking from your excitement, that I'm not going to be killed for missing this photoshoot?"

"Not at all", she said, leading Dylan into the room where he would be sleeping. "We had a lot of shit go wrong."  
She sat on the bed, cross-legged, and watched while Dylan unpacked.

"First, we lose our photographer, then the model doesn't show, and finally, the guy who was supposed to get the props flaked on us, so we wound up having to kill everything."

Dylan smirked, "So everything got the kill order today, did it get set up again?"

Kaya nodded, "Yup, everything is set for tomorrow. New space, new model, and new attitude."

 

The next day, Dylan walked into the warehouse where they were planning the new shoot. He loved the new space, the lighting, the high ceilings. 

Dylan always saw things with a photographer's eye. His father had inspired him when he was younger, giving him a small disposable camera.  
From them on, Dylan was infatuated with capturing images. The way he saw the world. The light, and composition. The balance in a frame. 

He especially loved black and white photography. He felt that the honesty in black and white was the real truth.  
In color photos, you could change hues, give more, less color, shade, but in black and white, there was only the subject.

In the quiet space, Dylan unpacked his bags, checking his lenses, making sure his shutters worked, and that he had all the film he might need.  
Dylan still insisted on using actual film, again believing in the ability for it to capture more than a digital camera could.  
When he photographed people, he was always looking for that special second. If he was lucky, every dozen pictures, he might capture a magic spark.

As the rest of the crew arrived for the shoot, he made small talk. He was happy to be working with so many familiar faces from previous shoots.

Ki-Hong was his lighting grip, a brilliant guy, and handsome. Dylan had a minor crush on Ki-Hong, even though the straight, tall Korean hunk was married.

Will was handling make up. He was a genius and could make anyone look like anything the shoot required. They had worked together for a famous musician once, for an album shoot. She had done a covers album, and they agreed that each song should have a look.   


Will designed make up and wigs, and created 13 completely different characters for the album, none looked the same. 

Rosa was the wardrobe mistress, and brought her bag of magic, ready to create anything from rockabilly to future love paradise looks.

"It's all about how you wear it honey," she assured models all the time. "Everyone will believe it if you do."

Dexter was in charge of settings and scapes. His magic had been discovered in a late shoot Kaya had been running. He impressed her by creating scenes from whatever was on hand, and making the smallest spaces look like cathedrals.

Now, they just needed a model. 

"Dylan!" Kaya called from the door. "Come meet our new superstar model."

Dylan turned around, camera in hand. 

Locking eyes with a pair of dark chocolate brown orbs, no longer tired, but sparking all the same. His smile bright, showing a slightly yellow set of teeth.  


His hair flopped over his eyes a bit. 

The guy was almost too perfect to exist. Then he spoke, and Dylan heard the accent. He knew at that moment he was good and shucked.

 

"Well hello there."

 

Perfect.


	2. I Have Your Photograph...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot happens, and Dylan and Thomas get the hots for each other, literally.   
> Even though Dylan is in denial, and Thomas is a tease.  
> Lots of flirty, cheeky feels, and some fun banter with the others.
> 
> Everyone can see these boys belong together, except them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all who have left kudos, and comments!
> 
> I'm thrilled anyone cared to read this, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
> It's a long chapter, as the next two will be. Going for a slow build here. I love a chase, so....
> 
> Also, I have changed the structure a bit, cause I wanted to get both guys' sides in.  
> I hope it works...

The only way Dylan could explain why he did what he did was that it was photographer's instinct. 

He immediately raised his camera, and caught his new model off guard. 

"Okay then, didn't know we were starting 'fore I had my face on." The Brit chuckled, taking a large red duffel bag off his shoulder.

 

Kaya walked over to Dylan, with Thomas in tow. "Dylan, meet Thomas, our model for this glorious shoot." 

 

Thomas and Dylan reached their right hands toward each other, magnetically. Thomas had large, warm hands, to match his large warm smile.  
Dylan allowed his mind to wander and wonder if Thomas also had a large, warm....

"Sorry?" 

Thomas grinned and tilted his head. "I asked if you had a license to carry that big thing." He gestured to the camera in Dylan's hand.

Dylan laughed, embarrassed. "Since '98." He quipped back.

Kaya coughed behind them. "So if you guys wanna let go, we can start getting ready." 

 

Oh. Right.

 

Dylan reluctantly let Thomas's hand go, wondering if he was imagining the way Thomas's fingers caressed the palm of his hand.

Thomas went over to where Will was stationed, and Dylan wandered over to the area being prepped for the shoot.

 

"Well that was interesting." A voice behind him teased. 

"What? I was just saying hi to a model." Dylan raised his camera to check the light levels.

Ki-Hong walked over and stood his tall, muscular form in front of Dylan's lens. "That guy looked at you the way a fat kid looks at cake."

Dylan laughed, the tension and embarrassed feeling dissappating.

"And," Ki-Hong continued, "You look like you were ready to eat him like a standing rib roast." 

"What is it with you and food?" Dylan looked past his camera, then through it again to take a candid photo of Ki-Hong.

"I'm doing the Atkins diet, so I'm in total carb deficit right now, and I swear I would kill everyone in this room for a plate of pasta."

 

"So, how was your trip over here?" Kaya asked Thomas, who was seated in a chair, with Will applying foundation to the pale skin.

"It was eventful," Thomas tried to keep his face still, "A long enough plane ride, some turbulence that was NOT fun, and then..." he paused.

"Yeah?" Kaya asked, popping a piece of blueberry muffin into her mouth.

"Here," Thomas finished, unsure if he should mention Dylan at the airport. "Then to my hotel. A shit, shower, and shave. A glass of whiskey, and a good night's sleep."

Thomas's thoughts turned back to seeing Dylan. The way Dylan looked like a guppy out of water when he was staring, openly, at Thomas.  
Thomas was used to this, of course. He was a model, so 50% of his life was people asking him if they knew him from somewhere, or confusing him with a movie star.  
The rest of the time, it was just girls, and guys, staring at the handsome face he was blessed with. But something about Dylan piqued his interest.

"After all that, wasn't but a bike ride here, and now, ready to grace you all with me mug."

 

Kaya laughed at his brashness. She liked this guy. And so did Dylan, if she didn't miss her guess.

 

The photoshoot they had scheduled before this was going to be a post apocalyptic affair, with some up and coming models, for some off brand clothing line.  
The brand failed to send their samples, the models were bitchy and unprofessional, and the whole deal had to be scrapped.

A fledgling clothing company was brought to Kaya's attention, by way of Rosa. Seeing as Rosa had impeccable taste, if she was impressed by a style, Kaya listened.  
They needed a model who would compliment the clothing, designed by two brilliant women, Sonya and Harriet, and someone to capture the model, clothing and mood.  
Someone who could do all this with no time to spare. 

So, she called her old friend, Dylan. 

"Can I get you anything,?" Kaya asked Thomas, who was now getting his hair styled.

"A cuppa tea would be nice." He smiled.

"We have coffee." Kaya grimaced. "I can make a run though." 

"Nonsense love," Thomas replied. "A cuppa coffee then." 

 

About thirty minutes later, Thomas stood in front of a gray stone wall in a blue suit jacket, with a gray shirt, and black and white spotted tie. 

"Are you ready for me Dyl?" Thomas smirked, thumbs hooked in the belt loops in his jeans. 

Dylan nodded, "Ready whenever you are Tommy." 

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some music to set the day off." Thomas hooked his phone up to the aux cord sticking out of the stereo Dexter had brought with him.

"Sure, go ahead." Dylan grimaced. He could just imagine the cacophony of noise about to erupt from the speakers.  
Either some electronic noise, or some obnoxious curse filled rap... but that didn't happen.

Some soft bells began to ring, and an ethereal melody played, followed by a woman's breathy, spirited voice. It was intoxicating.   
Thomas smiled. A light seemed to shine on his face, the same feeling that one gets when the clouds part, and the sun shines. Dylan felt it.

It could have also been Ki-Hong lighting Thomas with one of the flood lights, but Dylan believed it was all Thomas.

Dylan felt dizzy, looking at this hotness in front of him. He raised his camera, took a breath, and began to shoot.

 

Normally, Dylan didn't give much thought to the models, as odd as that sounded. They were there, part of the scene, a focal point. No different than a chair.  
Yes, many of them were gorgeous. Some drop dead gorgeous. Some smoking hot. Still, they didn't move Dylan too much. He did not allow them to do so. Not anymore.  
He had seen them all, men and women, posing, vamping, making love to the camera. 

Some of them were very open to Dylan, literally. They thought that having a friend with benefits who was also a photographer meant that they could call on him for pics, or favors.  
Like anytime they wanted to get new head shots, or need a shoot to pay the bills, or even wanted free promo shots made.  
Early on, Dylan discovered that trap, having his heart broken a few times. Never again, he promised himself. Never get involved. Take the pictures.

The songs seemed to have a magical effect on Thomas. The melodies moved him, gracefully, inspiring a glance, a look, a stare.   
His face smoothly gave Dylan everything. Effortless. Holy shit, did he just call me Dyl? Did I just call him Tommy??

Dylan took shot after shot of Thomas. Thrilled to see how relaxed and engaged Thomas was with the camera. He exuded a natural sensuality that made him dangerous.  
Thomas didn't have to try to vamp, or make ridiculous duck lips to make himself desirable. He just turned and gave the camera a soulful, smoldering look.  
There it was. Again. Again. Again. Spark after spark.

 

Thomas knew he was cute. He did not take his looks seriously. He rarely believed it when people called him attractive, or beautiful.  
Sometimes he felt confident. Mostly, he was shy. In truth, he kind of hated modeling. He did not often get called to do shoots.  
Most casting agents thought he looked far too young. This helped him in theatre, and had through his schooling years, but in the adult world, not so much.  
Still, he found himself at ease with Dyl. The way Dyl looked at him, pointed the camera, not like a weapon, but like a telescope. Trying to see him. Him.

Holy shit, did you just call him Dyl? Thomas, what the hell! WAIT! He just called you "Tommy". You hate being called Tommy!!  
So why did you warm up inside when he called you Tommy?

Oh well, too late now, Thomas reasoned, and flustered, took off his jacket. Then his tie. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. How did it get so hot in here?

 

As the shoot progressed, Dylan saw Thomas begin to relax more. Normally Dylan would have to guide models through a shoot. Practically hold their hands.  
Not true with Thomas. No, Thomas knew what to do. Here he is, looking pensive. Here he is, smiling shyly, flirting with the camera. Unprompted.   
Here he is taking off his blazer. His tie. Here he is unbuttoning his ..... holy crap he is hot.

"Sorry." Came Ki-Hong's voice from the side. "Main lights are too hot, and close." 

Dylan realized he was sweating too. However, he was no where near the lights. 

"Don't run them too high," Kaya warned, "You'll blow our fuses, and I'm not sure where they are."

"Ok, scene change!" Dexter called from the crafts table, bottle of water in his hands, for Thomas.

"Thanks mate." Thomas downed the water and fanned himself with his hands. 

 

The next set of pictures involved Thomas in and out of various shirts, looking amazing in everything he wore. Dylan marveled at his model.  
The way his body moved between changes, the firm muscles and lithe body contained in a cotton muscle shirt. His arms. His arms!  
Dylan surreptitiously took pictures between the takes, capturing Thomas's form in lights and shadows. He felt like a creeper but he couldn't help himself.  
He was sure he would feel guilty later. Dylan was sure it would keep him up at night.

Did Thomas ever take a bad picture?

 

After a couple of hours, Kaya called for lunch. They sat around in a circle, eating Thai food from cartons. 

Thomas sat and watched Dylan interacting with the others. In the span of a few hours, he had become rather taken with this young photographer.  
It wasn't just that he was attractive, cause, yeah, he was. It was the way he smiled, and joked with everyone. He seemed so open. Thomas was not used to that.

Most models, and photographers spoke about their professions as though they were tackling incurable diseases. Thomas never bought into that, either.  
He understood there was a place for beauty in the world. That people enjoyed looking at nice things, and people, but Thomas wanted to be seen as more than a pretty face.  
He disliked the way most models could be so snotty, or unaware of the world around them, or the people that worked with them.  
Thomas had always made it a point to be friendly, and try to know everyone on a shoot, and thank them when he left.

Thomas wanted to thank Dylan very much, VERY much, after this shoot.

"So then," Dylan continued, Thomas finally breaking from his thoughts to hear what Dylan was saying, "Will walks up behind the guy, and taps him on the shoulder..."

At this point, Dylan has dissolved into giggles, and Will picks up the story, "So I tap the guy on his shoulder, and in my most polite voice, ask him to move."

The circle has leaned in, and the others are rapt, leaning on Will's every word. "And the "guy" turns around, and it's Lady Gaga!" 

The circle gasps and cries in disbelief, all except Dylan, who at this point steals a glance at Thomas. Their eyes meet again, and Thomas feels a blush in his own cheeks.  
"And Gaga looks at me and says 'Yaaaaasssss eyebrows for daaayyyyysssss!', and all I can do is say back 'Yaaaassssss Mama Monster, wooorrrrkkkk!'" 

The group is now doubled over with laughter, and Thomas swears someone is going to piss themselves laughing.

"It was the best moment of my life so far." Will finishes, drinking from a green water bottle.

 

Dexter was staring at the far wall, which was strung up with some white fabric. "Hey Thomas," he called across the room.   
"You said you had come over on a motorcycle, right?"

 

Thirty minutes later, Thomas was sitting atop his bike, in a leather jacket. Rosa had styled him in a black, sleeveless tee, with the Grateful Dead's band logo on the front.

A neck gaiter hung around his long, slender neck, and a silver riot-style riding helmet was on his head. 

Will had complained for ten whole minutes about the helmet completely ruing the work he'd done on Thomas's hair. 

 

Dylan stood back and watched the scene unfold. From when Dexter had opened the rolling door to let Thomas ride in on his motorcycle.   
Thomas looked so cool and confident, the helmet on his head, and black glasses perched on his nose. His jacket hanging on his frame, perfectly.

Dylan had never before wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle before. He wanted to be seated behind Thomas, his arms wrapped around that slim, strong frame.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaya asked from behind Dylan, who had been snapping pictures of Thomas and the gang while they set up.

"Sorry?" Dylan figured he would play dumb. He was pretty good at it. 

"We're going with that then, pretending?" Kaya smiled, looking at the scene unfolding before them. 

Dylan sighed. "Look, Kaya, I'm just taking pictures of him." 

"Mmmhmm." Kaya replied. 

Dylan looked at Kaya with accusation in his eyes. "I am not falling for him. I am keeping this professional."

Kaya nodded, not saying a thing.

"No, don't you get that look on your face, like you know everything that is going on." Dylan pointed at Kaya circling his finger in the direction of her face.

Kaya raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her shocked look set Dylan off. 

"Yes, you! With the judgemental looks. I'm not going to hear a bit of your judgy judgements, so, there." 

Kaya opened her mouth, then closed it. She smiled and very quickly walked away.

"Everything okay here Dyl?"

Dylan turned around to see Thomas standing in front of him. His grin in place, hair mussed, eyes sparkling. His arms.... dayum!  
He let his eyes roam the corded muscles and rounded curves in his biceps. Dylan turned away, embarrassed for staring.   
Here he just told Kaya he would be professional, and now he's ogling Thomas like a horny teenager. 

"It's fine," Dylan swallowed, "Everything's fine." He chanced a look at Thomas's eyes, and saw something in them he had not noticed before.

"It's okay Dyl," Thomas winked, "I don't mind you looking at me." 

Dylan felt the flush return to his neck and face. 

"But if you're going to take anymore photos of me, you may wanna take your lenscap off first."

 

The remainder of the shoot was a series of pictures of Dylan, falling in love with Thomas, as he sat astride his motorcycle.

As a rocking guitar and piano song played, a woman sang of body, and soul. Thomas moved, up and down the motorcycles' chassis, his black boots giving him weight.  
He squatted, giving a look to the camera that was playful, yet seductive. He rose and leaned back against the bike, jutting his hips out, suggestively.  
The helmet, sunglasses, and neck gaiter all mixed and matched to create sexy, tough, and aloof looks. But even behind the dark reflective lens of the sunglasses,  
Dylan could sense Thomas's eyes, dark brown, and searching, looking at him. Not through him, as most models did, but at him.

For his part, Thomas was not feeling as shy anymore. The combination of his favorite music, a great lunch, and a group of people he somehow felt quite at home with did wonders for his mood.

Thomas found himself drawn to Dylan. Attracted to him in a way he couldn't explain. The more he looked, the more he liked.   
He thought, maybe, just maybe Dylan felt the same. All day, Dylan seemed to catch his eye. Sometimes he was confident, other times, embarrassed. It was endearing.  
A naughty thought crept across his mind, and he decided to see if he could throw Dylan for a loop.

Thomas shook out his hair. Sitting on the bike, he flexed his arms, showing the muscles in his long, vascular arms. He worked out. Not obsessively, but just enough.  
He raised a hand to his forehead, as if shielding his eyes from the sun, or staring into the distance. Without much of a pause, he crossed his arms in front of him,  
and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head, slowly. 

The sound of Dylan's shutter stopped momentarily. Ki-Hong took a good long look at Dylan, a wolfish smile crossing his face.   
Rosa and Will looked over from where they were standing, and Kaya folded her arms while Dexter chuckled, softly, to himself.

Dylan never moved the camera from in front of him, hoping the large object would hide the blush that now colored his face. His camera's focus was filled with Thomas.  
Thomas's lean muscled body. Thomas's smooth skin, without a blemish. Thomas's brown eyes staring at him, hungry, lusting. Dylan barely remembered to start taking pictures again.  
His camera captured the radiant beauty, immortalizing the young mans' body. His lines, his muscles. His hair, his raw sexual energy.

Thomas let his hands drift by his belt buckle, fingertips grazing the fly of his skinny back jeans. Teasingly gripping the tab of the zipper.  
Dylan felt himself growing aroused.

A loud thump, and clicking stopped everything. The music stopped, the lights were out, the fans had stopped spinning. Everything was dead.

"Damn, power's out." Ki-Hong groaned. 

"Well," Kaya sighed, "I think we got enough of what we needed. Dylan shot around fifty rolls of film, so we have enough." A teasing tone crept into her voice.

"Only?" Thomas chuckled, walking over, "That's lovely, maybe I look decent in a few." 

Dylan shot Thomas a skeptical look, "I think I got you looking hot in more than a few." 

Thomas grinned and took off his neck gaiter, and put it on Dylan's head. Dylan could see the blush on Thomas's body, even as the Brit walked away.

 

As they crew broke down all of the lights and sets, and packed up all of their goods, Dylan allowed his eyes to wander to Thomas. A small sense of anguish washed over him.  
This was it, they were done. Dylan had rarely kept in touch with any models after a shoot. Except...  
No, not the time to think of that now. He was heartbroken a bit, and feeling less bad about taking so many pictures of Thomas.

"Hey, Dylan," a voice came from near his shoulder, as he packed his camera bag. He looked up to see Thomas, wrapped up in a leather jacket, his duffel bag over his shoulder.  
"I was thinking, if you know, you didn't have anything to do, you know, right now... Maybe we could get a bite, maybe grab a cuppa."

Dylan's heart was backflipping. He wanted to remain calm, but....

"HELL YES!" 

Smooth Dylan, smooth.

"Um, yeah, let me just get my bags..."

"Here Dylan," Kaya had just happened to be in ear shot of the conversation, "I'm headed back to our place, so I'll take these."  
She scooped up Dylan's work bags, and camera. 

"And Thomas," Rosa appeared magically, "Since I'm headed over to see Sonya and Harriet now, I can drop your bag off there, along with the clothes."

Dylan looked over to see Will and Ki-Hong, heads bowed conspiratorially. He was glad he couldn't hear them.

"Here," Dexter whispered to Dylan, as Thomas handed his bags to Rosa a few feet away. 

Dylan looked down to see Dexter had placed a roll of mints in his hand. He looked up as Dexter walked backward, holding his his thumbs up, then making a gesture encouraging Dylan to pop a mint.

"Ready?" Thomas walked over to Dylan. Thomas's breath smelled suspiciously fresh.

"Yeah," Dylan swallowed. "Hey, I don't have a car," he began.

"I know," Thomas tossed Dylan the helmet he was wearing for the shoot. "I hope you have a good grip."

 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modeled the shoots after my favorite TBS black and white photos. 
> 
> I did write this to a playlist. If anyone wants, I'll post the songs.


	3. "And we make it up as we go along..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!
> 
> Holy crap! I am posting this much later than I planned on it! Find out why at the end.
> 
> 3 Things about this chapter:
> 
> #1: Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU to all who have been reading and leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate each of them, and I've been trying to respond to all. It's been a long difficult week. 
> 
> #2: I "remixed" the backgrounds for Thomas and Dylan a bit, only to serve the purpose of the story, however, I tried to stay grounded in reality, which if you knew me, you'd know how difficult that is for me.
> 
> #3: This chapter is long AF, but has some fun cameos. Enjoy. Or don't.
> 
> Again, a disclaimer, I know nothing about the personal, private lives of any of the people I write about.  
> Any resemblance to actual people and places and things are completely co-incidental.  
> If after several hours of consuming Dylmas, you are still obsessed with Dylmas, then find another  
> who has been exposed and fangirl/fanboy to your hearts content. You are not alone. There is help.
> 
> This is a story about two guys falling in love.

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!

Dylan thought this simple thought, repeatedly, as he hung off of the back of Thomas's motorcycle.  
His arms were wrapped tightly around the Brit's mid-section, as they weaved through traffic.

Not that Thomas was speeding, or going as fast as Dylan felt, but still, the lack of doors, a roof, and seat belts made him nervous.  
Thomas, on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting from Dylan. 

"You okay back there, Dyl?" Thomas shouted at a stoplight.

"Still here." Dylan was holding him tightly, even if they weren't moving. Not that Thomas minded.

The light turned green, and Thomas gunned the engine, "Hang on!" He laughed

Dylan closed his eyes, tightened his grip, and wondered how in the Hell he got here.

 

Once Dylan had put on the helmet, he approached the bike, and studied it. 

"Do I just, get on?" He asked nervously. 

"Yeah," Thomas smiled. "It's just like a big bike, only it uses gas, and the engine vibrates you right on your bits." 

Thomas raised his leg over the seat of the bike, and put his mirrored aviator style sunglasses, and started the engine.  
"You comin' Dyl?" Thomas raised his eyebrows, a smile creeping up his lips.

Dylan considered the best way to approach the rumbling bike, and could practically feel the crews' eyes watching him.  
He did not want to give them anything to laugh at him about later, but he also knew he was a bit klutzy when he was nervous. And boy, was he nervous.

"Here," Thomas reached out and took Dylan's hand. "Try this."

Thomas took Dylan's hand, and placed it on his ribs. "Okay, use me as an anchor. Raise your leg, and move it to the other side, just like you would on a bike."

Dylan followed Thomas' instructions, and found himself on the bike. "Okay, I'm on." Dylan announced, relieved. 

"Okay, now, just lean into me, and wrap your arms around me, where ever is comfortable for you to reach." 

Dylan swallowed the tightness in his throat. He did as he was told, leaning into Thomas, wrapping his arms around his crush's tight body.  


He chanced a look over his shoulder, and watched as his friends expressed their joy. He also saw Ki-Hong collecting five dollars from Will. Bastards.  


Dexter and Rosa had their thumbs up, and Kaya had the most satisfied, smug look on her face. Dylan was sure she was going to be wearing that look through the wedding.  


Wait, what?

Thomas gunned the engine, and felt Dylan's arms tighten. It was a bonus that Dylan was able to lay his head on Thomas' back.  
With a smile on his face, Thomas left the warehouse through the rolling door, down the alley, and onto the street.

 

The ride up the hill into the city had been scary, but fun. Dylan felt he could do worse than hanging on to Thomas for support.  
He took comfort in Thomas's smell. A combination of the leather jacket, tobacco, and something musky, personal. The lightest smell of cologne, maybe his deodorant.

A smell he would only know as "Thomas" from now on.

As the ride continued, Dylan was able to relax, some. Okay, maybe not "relax", but he was feeling less like shitting himself out of fear.  
He continued to breathe in Thomas's scent, closing his eyes, and trying to control the erection that was threatening to rise between them.

 

Their first stop was a parking garage in the city. Dylan almost regretted having to let go of Thomas, but he had not realized how numb his butt had gotten on the trip.  
Thomas took Dylan's helmet, and locked it to the bike. Dylan adjusted his messenger bag. 

"I don't know how you managed that ride without a helmet."

Thomas smirked, "When you've ridden as much as I have, a pair of glasses do just fine." He ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, we weren't going that fast."

Dylan dropped his jaw. "Not going that fast?" 

Thomas laughed, "It's okay, you'll get used to it." He smiled his most charming smile. "C'mon Dyl, I'm feeling peckish."

The exited the parking garage, and wandered over to a small cafe. 

"Dexter and Rosa recommended this place, they say the crepes here are amazing." Thomas held the door for Dylan.

The cafe was a good sized shop, with a dozen or so booths, and a scattering of tables across the floor. The hostess, Katie, sat them right away.

They grabbed a booth, Thomas removing his leather jacket. His chest strained against the tight cashmere sweater he wore. He smiled as Dylan stared.  
Dylan was trying not to stare at Thomas, but really, it was difficult. They sat in the booth across from each other, when it suddenly hit Dylan.  
Was this a date?? What were they going to talk about? He hardly knew Thomas. He just knew he found him hot, and he was smitten with him, but, now what?

Luckily, the waiter showed up, and handed them menus.

"Hello, my name is Blake, and I'll be your server today. How are we doing here?

"Wonderful, Blake, can I get a Earl Gray with lemon, please?" Thomas ordered confidently.

"Excellent choice, and for you, sir?" Blake turned to Dylan, pad and pen ready.

"Ummm...." Dylan flushed. "Everything looks so good."

Thomas watched as Dylan's eyes scrolled up and down the menu. The way his hair framed his face, the soft curve of his lips.  
It was his turn to stare now, and he found his stomach fluttering at the sight of this guy.

"Thomas?" Dylan looked up over the menu with his whiskey brown eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

"Sorry?" Thomas came out of his observation quickly. 

"I was asking if you wanted crepes, too." Dylan bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

"Yes, the chunky monkey, please." His eyes flicked back and forth between Dylan and Blake.

"Okay," Blake finished the order, I'll have your drinks in a minute, and your crepes will be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Dylan folded his menu, and took Thomas's and handed them to Blake, dismissing him with a nod, and a wink.

"Hey," Thomas smiled, waiting until Blake was out of earshot. "No flirting with anyone but me." 

Dylan laughed. "Tommy, you're so possessive." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I like it."

"Really?" Thomas grinned. "You should see what I can do in a dark room." He winked, and ran his tongue over his top lip.

Dylan stifled a giggle. The drinks arrived, followed shortly after by the crepes. 

"These look delicious." Thomas cut into his, chocolate sauce, bananas, and walnuts drooling out. "Which did you get, Dyl?

"Chicken Satay." Dylan smelled the seasonings and peanut butter, "Wanna try some?"

"Sure thing, taste for taste?" Thomas took a piece of his crepe, and held it out to Dylan.

Dylan's eyes lit up. He leaned in and took the bite off the fork, savoring the taste of the sweets in the perfectly cooked crepe.

Thomas returned the gesture, enjoying the way the spices and savory flavors played on his tongue.

"That's amazing." He giggled as a bit of peanut sauce dribbled down his lip.

"You, uhh, got something there." Dylan gestured to Thomas's chin.

"Amazing," Thomas wiped his chin. "Usually I'm quite good with my mouth." 

 

"So," Dylan began eloquently, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Thomas nodded, starting to laugh. "Are you always this charmingly befuddled?" 

Dylan blushed. "I've been told as much." He played with the napkins on the table. "So where are you from?"

"London, born and raised." Thomas paused to stir his drink, and bit into his crepe. 

"So what made you get into modeling?" 

"Well, I started in theatre, actually. I studied at school, cause I didn't much care for other subjects, and I liked it, so, acting it was." He paused to sip his tea.  
"The modeling thing was kind of an accident. I drove my girlfriend to a modeling gig, and when I walked in, the photographer wanted me to jump into some shots right away."

Dylan's food stuck in his throat, and his heart dropped to somewhere underneath his feet. Girlfriend?

"After that," Thomas continued, "I just kinda kept up with it. My real love is acting though. Would love to be..." He paused, tilting his head.  
"You okay Dylan? You look a little green." 

Dylan visibly shook. "No! Not at all," he sipped his latte, and tried to force his food down. "Just, kinda got stuck there a minute. You were saying?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Just that being a model isn't all it's up to be. Besides, I look pretty young, so not too many people call on me."

He got up from the desk, and walked to the server station, picked up a kid's drinking straw with a UFO sitting on the middle, and plopped it in his drink.

"Watch this." Thomas pushed his hair forward, almost over his eyes, changed his posture, and really opened his eyes wide.  
He wrapped his lips around the straw, and fixed his brown puppy eyes on Dylan. 

"Oh my God, you look twelve!" Dylan laughed, forgetting his disappointment for a minute. 

Thomas pulled off the straw and smiled, watching Dylan laugh behind the back of his hand. He felt better seeing that smile. Dylan clapped his hands appreciatively.

A soft, peaceful quiet passed between them.

Dylan sighed, the clouds lifting briefly, before settling behind his eyes again.

HOLY CRAP THOMAS YOU MENTIONED YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?!? Thomas mentally facepalmed himself, and fought with himself if he should go further.  
As Dylan didn't follow up with it, he decided that he wouldn't either.

Thomas smiled, "Tell me Dyl, how did you get into photography?"

"My dad." Dylan held his hands around the latte, trying to warm them. He was cold for some reason. 

"When I was a kid, my dad gave me a camera. See, he was a cameraman himself, so you know, I wanted to see what he saw, so, yeah."

Thomas's eyes softened as he looked at Dylan, "Do you remember what your first picture was?" 

Dylan looked surprised. "Umm, I don't remember." 

"Do you have a favorite picture you've taken?" Thomas met Dylan's eyes, and cursed silently as his phone buzzed.

"I have a few." Dylan blushed. He refused to tell Thomas that he was one of his favorite subjects he'd ever shot.  
Dylan grumbled as he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

"That's odd." Thomas furrowed his brow. I have a text from an unknown number..."

"Oh my." Dylan looked at his phone.

 

Kaya: Ok, so I know you're on a date, but: THIS

Dylan clicked the link in the text, and his eyes widened. Kaya had sent Dylan a link to Thomas's Facebook page, which showed some great shots of him grown up and handsome.  
It also had a highlighted link to his sister's page, which featured pictures of Thomas from his younger days.  
Dylan's hand covered his wide opened mouth, as he feasted his eyes on Baby Thomas, the preteen, then teenager Thomas, he thought "Shit! Why am I in love??"

His joy was incredibly short lived, as he heard from across the table a song he always dreaded hearing....  
"Yooooooooooooooooo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

This was followed by the biggest smile he'd seen on Thomas to date. Unfortunately.  
"Ohmygod you are so cute!" Thomas giggled.

"Nope" Dylan scrambled across the table, and snatched Thomas's phone from his hand.  
Thomas looked over in shock. "Dylan! I was enjoying that." 

"Who sent that to you?!" Dylan was blushing so hard, he thought he might die. 

"Dexter, and he hopes we are having a great time." Thomas held out his hand expectantly for his phone.

Embarrassed, Dylan reluctantly released the device. He was already planning Dexter's "accident" which would leave him in a coma. Not dead, he still loved the guy.

"Here," Thomas opened his phone, "You deserve to see this then." 

He handed the phone back to Dylan. Thomas had opened up his Facebook page, and set a video to play.  
Dylan watched as a 5 year old Thomas stood on a stage singing an old song, from before they were born.

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!!" the speakers blasted baby Tommy singing a pop pearl from the 80s.

Dylan sipped his lavender latte, and watched with pure joy in his heart. Thomas watched Dylan, glad to see the way the smile finally reached his eyes.  
This was dangerous. Possibly maybe. 

 

After they had finished eating, and paid their check, they left the cafe. As they walked out of the door, Thomas looked back, and saw Blake, giving them thumbs up.

 

"I'm surprised you don't use digital." Thomas caught up to Dylan outside.

"Don't really like digital. It has no soul. No life." Dylan handed Thomas back his phone, having finished watching a different clip of the young Brit playing drums at a school assembly.  
"Besides," Dylan continued, "Everyone and their dog has a camera phone now."

Thomas held his phone up, setting Dylan in his sights, and clicked a picture. He fiddled with the shot, fixing the color and filter.

"Yeah, like that." Dylan shook his head.

"Yeah, but look at all the neat things you can do." Thomas showed Dylan the finished effect. Thomas had filtered grain into the photo, and shifted the color to black and white.  
He smiled at the incredulous look on Dylan's face. 

"But what does that picture say? What can that collection of ones and zeros tell you about me?" Dylan huffed.

Thomas looked at Dylan, then at the photo, then back at Dylan. "I can see a smart, funny, and handsome bloke, maybe a little scared. Definitely on guard."  
He moved closer, looking in Dylan's eyes. "I see someone who should be confident, and know that he deserves to have nice things. If he wants them."

"So why wasn't your girlfriend on this shoot with you?" 

"She and I are no longer together. Oh look! A record store!" 

 

"Nice." Thomas looked over the layout of the record store. 

"Looking for anything in particular?" Dylan looked around.

"Music is kind of a big deal for me." Thomas blushed, almost reverently handling the albums in front of him.  
"I love a lot of stuff, really, but looking for soul. Maybe some blues. Jazz, definitely."

Dylan nodded, pointed out the section with all the soul records.

They wandered the aisles, talking music.

"What do you listen to?" Thomas asked, keeping close to Dylan as they strolled the rows.

"Well, really whatever anyone else is listening to. I guess." Dylan looked at the posters on the walls. 

"Do you have any favorite singers?" Thomas began to file through the selections.

"I like Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. Prince. Lady Gaga is pretty cool." Dylan looked over at Thomas, hoping he was giving good answers.

"Spice Girls?" Thomas grinned, flicking his eyes up. 

"Sometimes." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"So what was that we were listening to while I was shooting you?" Dylan asked, flipping through the racks of CDs.

"Kate Bush, Tori Amos, Portishead, little bit of all my favorites, really." Thomas stood shoulder to shoulder with Dylan, looking. "Not your style?"

"Actually, I liked it." Dylan smiled, "it suited you." 

Thomas looked askance at Dylan. "Is that good, or bad?" 

"It's good. I mean, the music was like, this great thing that helped you get into the session. You were, I dunno." Dylan looked away.

"It was like you weren't even real. Like you were this heavenly being come to life, and I'm just like this potato with a camera, aaanndd I'm rambling now, so you can just ignore..."

Thomas walked over to Dylan, and lifted the dark haired boys eyes to his own. 

"Please don't hate me for this." 

Thomas lowered his head to Dylan's and planted a gentle, questioning kiss on the soft, pliant lips below him.  
He felt Dylan's lips respond, and move in time to his own, and slowly, they pulled away.

Thomas noted that Dylan's eyes were still closed, almost dreamlike. 

"I like you, Dylan." Thomas raised his hand to Dylan's face. "I would like to get to know you. I want to know you."

Dylan's breath caught in his throat. "I..... " he started, but couldn't finish.

"Oh," Thomas blushed now, "You're not gay, are you?" 

"No!" Dylan held up a hand. "I mean, yes. Yes, I'm gay, and I really, really, like you." Dylan put emphasis the second "really". 

"I sense a 'but' coming on." Thomas paled a bit.

"Yeah," Dylan walked forward and took Thomas's hand. "I'm just not ready."

Thomas nodded. "Been hurt a bit, eh?" 

Dylan nodded. "Yeah." 

"Well, we can talk about it. If you wanna." Thomas held his hand out.

 

They left the record store, without buying anything, and walked up the street. The night opened up to them, and they talked.

"So what happened to your girlfriend?" 

"Well, we were in high school. She was a sweet girl, in drama with me. We had done a few pantos together, and she liked me. Bear in mind, I still was... unsure at the time."

Dylan nodded, "Ok."

"Well then," Thomas continued, "We got to senior year, and after a couple of tries at a shag, I figured out, I was more interested in her brother, than in her."

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "A couple of tries."

"You know, to be sure." Thomas explained.

"Wow." Dylan shook his head. "So, are you....?" 

"I dunno Dyl." Thomas smiled. "I like guys. I think girls are beautiful. I don't fancy them the same way I do guys, but, I guess I am gay."

Dylan digested that information in silence.

"So, what about you?" Thomas continued.

"Gay. I've never been with a girl. I thought maybe I was bi, but really, I'm not too interested in them sexually." 

Thomas nodded. "So you've always known?" 

"Oh yeah," Dylan blushed a bit. "Since I was a kid. I mean, everyone says kids don't know, but I knew. I knew I was different."

They sat down at a fountain at the end of the promenade, a large round basin, with spires crossing streams of water, colored by lights.

"But I never really had any boyfriends. Not at least until the end of college."

Thomas and Dylan sat facing each other, Dylan holding the straps of his bag, Thomas with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I'm kinda bad at relationships. I'm just not sure I'm any good at them."

"Well how many have you had?" Thomas asked.

Dylan sighed, "Three, actually." His eyes raised as if he were trying to look inside his head. "The first two were kinda basic, but the third was..." 

"Was?" Thomas followed Dylan's thought.

"His name was Tyler, he was a model I worked with for a few shoots." Dylan began, Thomas scooting in at his side.

"He was tall, dark haired, handsome, dangerous. So naturally, stupid me, I'm in love before I even take my lenscap off. But it was a bad idea.  
He was too handsome for his own good. We kinda dated, but it was mostly physical. I mean, the physical stuff was fun. Like, really fun."

"Oh my." Thomas smiled, uncomfortable.

"I guess, I wanted something more. He didn't really treat me the best. He would make me feel, I dunno. I never felt like I was good enough, and he never tried to make me feel otherwise." Dylan shifted.  
"Not that he didn't enjoy the perks of having a photographer for a boyfriend. Lover. Whatever I was. He took what he needed, and when he was done, well, he was done."

"Wow." Thomas was dumbstruck.

Dylan's breath caught, and he closed his eyes. A second later, he got up and started to walk away from the fountain. Thomas followed and stopped him.

"Hey," he touched Dylan's arm, gently. "You okay in there?" 

"Did you ever feel like the whole world was against you?" Dylan asked, his eyes focused on a point past Thomas's shoulder.

 

"Dylan?" a voice called out from the other side of the fountain.

Thomas froze in his tracks, and slowly turned around as Dylan greeted the newcomer. "Hello Tyler." 

Thomas instinctively moved in to Dylan's side, a hand at the small of the brunette boy's back. He thought, "I could take this guy." 

Tyler was tall, and muscular, with thick eyebrows, and a wolfish grin. "How are you Dylan? You're looking well."

Dylan took a breath, feeling comfort at the hand on the small of his back. "Thank you Tyler, it's good to see you." 

Tyler flicked his eyes over to Thomas. "And who is your very handsome friend here?" 

"This..." Dylan stuttered, "This is Thomas, he's....."

"Boyfriend." Thomas extended his hand to Tyler, "nice to meet you."

Tyler shook Thomas's hand. Dylan was mortified to see Tyler doing that cheesy hand squeezing act, but was thrilled to see Thomas was winning that contest.

"So," Tyler tilted his head. "Boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Dylan seemed to wake up. "Recently." 

 

Thomas and Dylan sat on the bed of Thomas's hotel room. A newly opened, half empty bottle of whiskey open on the side table.  
They each held glasses with the rich amber liquid. Each of them a whole glass in, at this point.

After the meeting with Tyler, Dylan quietly walked back to the motorcycle in the parking garage. He stood in front of the bike, with his head down.  
"I'm sorry." It was practically a whisper. 

Thomas placed his hand on Dylan's shoulder. "It's okay. You did nothing wrong." 

"It's just," Dylan sniffled, "I don't talk about him for three years. I speak about him once, and he's there. I feel cursed."

Dylan began to cry, in earnest. Thomas did not hesitate to put his arms around Dylan, and pull him closer into an embrace.

Dylan tucked his head under Thomas's chin and wrapped his arms around the body clad in a leather jacket. Thomas's hands rubbing his back was a most soothing balm.  
Thomas allowed his hands to rub circles on Dylan's back, willing the younger boy to calm down. After several minutes, Dylan was calm, and his breathing stable.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" Thomas mumbled into Dylan's hair. Dylan shook his head back and forth. 

"Take me back with you." Dylan wiped his eyes. "If Kaya sees me like this, someone may die tonight." 

"Okay," Thomas laughed. 

They headed back to the hotel where Thomas was staying, and as they headed into the room, Thomas stopped.  
"Do you drink, Dyl?" 

Dylan nodded, "I can." 

"Wait here." 

Thomas disappeared for about five minutes, and came back carrying a brown paper bag with a bottle inside. 

 

So now they sat, well into their cups, talking about everything and nothing, as though they were old friends.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in all that today." Dylan apologized, again. "You were sweet to play along."

"S' no problem Dyl." Thomas slurred, lightly. Not drunk yet. "I mean, if I'm gonna spend the evening lying I'm someone's boyfriend, I'd rather it be you." 

Dylan felt himself blush. They were sitting closer now. So close. Dylan decided to go for it, and moved his face closer to Thomas.

"Tommy." he whispered. The Brit moved forward, and moments later, their lips touched. The kiss was as delicious as the first, in the record store.

Dylan parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slip forward and tease Thomas. When the blonde parted his own lips, Dylan went in for the kiss, deep, hot, wet.  
Thomas blindly set his, and Dylan's glasses onto the nightstand, and his hands free, threaded them into Dylan's thick black hair.  
They pulled closer, and Dylan leaned back, pulling Thomas on top of him. Their lips parted, allowing the guys to catch their breath.

"Dylan," Thomas gasped, finding his voice, "Dylan, are you sure? We've been drinking..." his words were silenced with Dylan's lips.  
Dylan pulled them apart. "Yes. From the moment I saw you at the airport, yes."

Thomas dipped his head down, and stole a kiss from Dylan, kissing down along the jaw, then down the neck, following the constellation of moles along the pale skin.

"I wanted you too." Thomas whispered.

"You're sexy. You're beautiful. You're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 4 things I wanted to share.
> 
> #1: Sorry this is super late. I have been watching TDC all week, literally. I'm not saying I HAVE seen it 8 times. I'm not saying I have NOT seen it 8 times. All I'm saying is that if the movie is number 1 again this weekend, I'm likely to be responsible.
> 
> #2: This was a long friggin chapter, at I had to rewrite it, TWICE. First, because it was too angsty, and after the 4th (or 7th) viewing of TDC, I needed these boys to have a happy, fluffy, sweet ending (even though I've got one more chapter to go.) Second was more of an edit, because I kept mixing up character names. At one point I had Thomas talking to Tommy, while Tommy was thinking of Newt, and after that point I just had to start over. At which point I had also decided I needed to write an epilogue to TDC, just to heal what was left of my heart. Going to post that this weekend.
> 
> #3: There was supposed to be much more smut in this, but I feel I made the right choice for this chapter's ending. Which makes me wonder if I want to take this out past 4 chapters. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> #4: I lied about there being 4 things. Unless you count this as a thing. Then I'm telling the truth.
> 
> Or am I? *evil grin*


	4. We Held Gold Dust in our hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse then....well, you'll see.
> 
> Basically, Dylan overthinks himself, and luckily his friends are there to help him.
> 
> Thomas is perfect, because, of course he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is both my favorite, and my least favorite chapter.
> 
> It is fluffier than a chiffon cupcake on a cloud, with a touch of angst in the icing. 
> 
> This production of Dylmas has been brought to you by Panda Express, RuPaul's Drag Race, and an idealized sense of what I wish my romantic relationships should be.

Dylan woke in the warmth of a bed that wasn't his. 

The arm wrapped securely around his waist was warm, and strong. He could feel a warm breath tickling the hair on his neck.  
It was heavenly until the light hit his eyes. 

Ow.

Dylan closed his eyes again, and tried to remember everything that happened, but he couldn't piece it together.  
He cracked his eyes, and saw an almost empty bottle of whiskey on the nightstand, with two empty glasses. 

Oh.

Dylan slowly drew himself from underneath Thomas's bare arm, feeling a bit of sadness to be losing the warmth.  
Thomas snuffled in his sleep, and turned over, away from the window. His breathing returned to normal, and he snored lightly.

Aw.

Dylan was relieved to see he still had his underwear on, and he crept to the bathroom, trying to ignore the dampness of his briefs.  
He really hoped he had not pissed the bed. All the same, he felt mortified. How much did he have to drink? What did they do?  
Dylan found himself disappointed that he could not bring to memory what might have happened.

Damn.

He flushed as quietly as he could to flush the toilet and wash his hands. He ran his hand under the faucet, and scooped some water into his mouth.  
The cool liquid revived him, but didn't quench his thirst. His head throbbed and his stomach wobbled. He peeked into the bedroom, where Thomas still slept.  
His position in bed had changed. He was lying with the sheet and blanket at his chest. His right arm was tucked up behind his head for support.   
A tuft of armpit hair bloomed, the only hair on his smooth muscular body. It gave Thomas an air of sexiness Dylan couldn't name.  
Dylan also noted the numerous hickeys that dotted Thomas's torso. 

Wow.

Dylan looked at himself in the mirror, and noted several love bites on his neck, his collarbone, and various places on his chest.  
What kind of fun had they had? Did he enjoy it, at least? Usually after Tyler was done sexing him, Dylan was sore for days. Now? Not so much.  
Was he good last night? Was he bad? What if he had been so bad that Thomas was disappointed in him? At least his jacket and hoodie would hide the hickeys.

Whew.

Now, Dylan was stuck in a quandary. Stay and greet his possible lover that he couldn't remember anything of the night before?   
Or quietly find his clothes, and dress in the quietest way possible to avoid waking the beautiful guy in the hotel bed.  
Like he was doing now. Like a coward. Dylan crept back into the bathroom, and called for a cab, giving the hotel name from a matchbook in the bathroom.  
Sneaking back into the bedroom, he looked around for his shoes. All the time keeping an eye out for Thomas waking.  
After using his phone flashlight to locate a shoe under the bed, and the other under the TV stand, he heard a honking from outside.  
Dylan quickly and quietly unlocked the door, and with one last look at the beauty sleeping, and closed the door.

Coward.

 

It was Sunday, so Dylan knew Kaya would be at brunch with friends, as usual. He could sneak in, have a shower, and maybe start working on developing the pics from yesterday.  
Dylan did his best to keep Thomas from his mind. 

Dylan made no quiet moves as he let himself into Kaya's apartment, with the spare key she had given him once he got there days ago. It was a beautiful place.  
A nice, spacious 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, with a living room, balcony, and kitchen. A kitchen that was currently occupied by Kaya, Will, Ki Hong, and Dexter.

Shit.

"My, my, my." Kaya smiled like a cat that finally caught the canary. 

Dylan flushed crimson.

"I declare." Will raised a teacup to his mouth. "Looks like we're not the only ones who had sausage for breakfast."

Ki-Hong took his coffee mug and quietly clinked Will's cup. "Nice."

"Not a word." Dylan growled. "Not a single...."

"What's that on your neck?" Dexter tilted his head quizzically.

Ki-Hong and Kaya's eyes widened. Will pulled a pair of opera glasses out of nowhere, and peered through them, leaning over the table.  
"She done already done had herses!" He exclaimed

Dylan fumed as he walked into the room, and set his bag down.He rounded back, and stalked into the kitchen. 

"I have scores to settle with EACH. OF. YOUR. BUTTS." he gritted through his teeth, punctuating the last words with a finger to each person.

He walked over to the cupboards and the fridge, opening them and looking around. "Do we have aspirin? I need Gatorade."

Ki-Hong looked at Will, and raised his eyebrows. Will's eyebrows always looked raised, so he just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Dylan, there's aspirin in my bathroom. Take two, and wash them down with this." Kaya handed her friend a glass of orange juice.

Will shook his head, and poured out a healthy dollop of champagne into the glass.   
"Hair of the dog, kid. It's better than just the juice." 

Dylan took his mimosa, and found the aspirin. "Dexter, if you are still in there by the time I get back, I swear on a stack of pancakes..."

"Dylan, you are mad at the wrong person." Dexter shook his head over his coffee. He pointed at Ki-Hong, who sat, trying to look innocent.

Dylan stared daggers at the handsome hunk. That's it, the crush was officially over. 

"I just happened to casually mention to Dex that you had vids still up on YouTube, and well, he just..."

"Liar! You sent me the link!" Dexter pointed at Ki-Hong. 

"Children! Children!" Kaya called. The boys stopped bickering, and looked at each other.

"It's true, they did the thing, so I had Rosa dig up some goodness on our Mr. Sangster." she finished her drink, and cleared her plate. 

"Speaking of which..." Will turned around, opera glasses in hand, raised to his eyes again. "Inquiring minds want to know..." He waggled his eyebrows, comically.

Dylan sighed, and sat down. "I don't know guys." 

"Was he THAT bad?" Will placed his hand delicately on his chest. "He looked ready to ride yesterday. You both did."

Dylan shot a withering look across the table. A scowl on his face aimed at Will.

"That's enough out of you." Dylan said flatly. 

"Oh, come on Dylan, if I don't let it out, I'll explode, and you have no idea how hard it is getting glitter out of the kitchen tile at 11 in the morning."

A laugh bubbled up out of Dylan. He hated that Will could always make him laugh. Just as quickly as the laugh came, it went.  
He sighed, and slumped in his chair.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Ki-Hong's hand set gently on Dylan's shoulder. 

"It was fine. The date was fine. Everything was fine. The night was fine."

"But was it fine?" Will followed up. Dylan chuckled.

"I guess I just got in my head. I think we made a connection...." Ki-Hong put a hand up in front of Will's mouth, with bread in it. "Have some toast."   
Will shot Ki-Hong a dirty look and chewed the offering.

Dylan continued "...but I think I fucked it up. It wouldn't surprise me if I did." 

Kaya rubbed circles on Dylan's back. The touch was too reminiscent of Thomas's hands on his back last night. He remembered.

He got up and drained the rest of his drink. "I have to start working on the pictures."

 

The group chatted quietly in the kitchen while Dylan went to his room. He closed the door, and stripped down.

"Hey, Dylan."

"JEEZ!!" Dylan flailed a moment, and covered his exposed genitals. 

"Calm down. It's nothing I haven't seen, or had in my mouth before." Will smirked.

Dylan flushed all over and grabbed his discarded shirt. "Can you PLEASE not sneak up on me like that?"

Will let his eyes linger on Dylan's crotch, as if remembering happier times. 

"Look, I just wanted to say something, cause I think it will help, if you listen."

Dylan sighed, and waved his hand in a circle, as if to say "go on."

Will leaned against the door frame, and for once, the humor seemed to go out of him.

"I've know you for a long time now Dylan, and the one thing I love about you is your heart. The one thing you seem to hate about yourself is your heart.   
Maybe instead of convincing yourself things are never going to work out, or things are wrong, maybe just let yourself be happy, even if it's only for a little bit."

Dylan bit his lip and looked down at the floor. 

"You know," Will said, before he closed the door, "I let a good guy get away from me once. I've regretted it forever. Don't be me. Don't make the same mistake I made with Jacob."

 

Dylan grabbed a towel, and walked into the attached bathroom. He turned the taps on, trying to get the temprature right, and stepped in.

Standing under the spray, he let the water wash over him. He felt miserable about leaving Thomas the way he did.  
He agonized over having feelings for this perfect boy, whom he knew wouldn't be perfect. It was always that way.  
It was like that with Tyler. It was like that with Colton. It was like that with Tyler.   
(Not that Tyler, the first Tyler. I know who I'm talking about. Why am I telling you?")

He ran the soap over his body, stopping over the deep red and purple marks. He admitted he must have liked it, given his marks, and that marks he left on Thomas.

"But what do I do with all these feelings?" Dylan asked himself.

 

After his lengthy shower, Dylan dressed in his most comfortable sweats, and a loose gray tank top. He found his camera bag, and set up a makeshift darkroom in his bathroom.  
He was thrilled to find that Kaya and company had cleared out. A note hung from a magnet stuck to the fridge.

"Gone for the day, out with Will and Dex. Enjoy the silence. Drink water. - K." 

Dylan opened the fridge, and grabbed two bottles of water.

 

There was a magic to developing pictures that Dylan loved. The way the images appeared underwater, like mermaids and mermen, emerging from the deep.  
Dylan spent the next couple of hours developing the pictures. Watching as Thomas emerged. It wasn't fair how attractive that guy was.   
The perfect arrangement of his facial features, and his hair. His voice. His laugh. Dylan closed his eyes.   
He remembered the night before, Thomas taking an interest in his problems. Thomas being so attentive. Thomas showing up Tyler. 

"Damn it." Dylan muttered. "I am such an asshole."

Dylan worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, kicking his own ass, mentally. Why was he like this? Why did he have to overthink everything?  
I mean, that works for some things, but not this. Isn't love about going for it? Just jumping and flying, or trying to, at least?  
Wait? Love? Love? This isn't love, not yet. I mean, what even constitutes love? I love my family. I love my friends. I love Kaya and Ki-Hong.   
I even love Will sometimes though he can be a bit of a shit. But he makes me laugh, even when I don't want to, and I love that.  
But love? This? Thomas? Love? I mean, what even constitutes love? I love Chinese food. Shit. I could REALLY go for some Chinese food now.   
If it's not raining later, I'll have to go run out and get some from Golden Dragon down the street. Their orange chicken could bring world peace.  
But do I love Thomas as much as I love Chinese food? What did we even do last night? Jeez I hope I didn't piss the bed. I don't even remember drinking THAT much.  
He drank a bit too. Did we even do anything? What if I was over reacting? Should I call in the Chinese food if it rains? I should call Thomas.   
I mean, how do I do that? I don't have his number. I can call Dex. Dex texted him, so I know he has Tommy's number. Ugh. Did I charge my phone?

SHIT!!!

Dylan ran into his room, and flung his clothes around. He checked his pants, each pocket. He rifled through his bag. 

FUCK!!! MY PHONE!

Dylan sat on his bed in tears. When did he have it last? Did he leave it in the cab? He left it in the cab. He was never getting his phone back.  
He didn't even remember what cab company he called. He just googled the damn thing. All the info is in the now missing phone. 

Dylan sighed. He went back to the darkroom. He was going to order double orange chicken today. He needed something to go right for him.

 

Dylan was so lost in thought he missed the ringing at first.

He finished hanging the last pictures to develop, and closed the door as he left the bathroom. 

"Calm down Rosa." He muttered as he walked to the door in his bare feet.   
He saw the rain had started to come down in earnest. How long had he been in that darkroom? He would make Rosa pick up the Chinese food.  
He could swear he could practically smell it.

"I swear Rosa I don't know why Kaya doesn't just make you a key..."

"'Ello."

Dylan's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Thomas!" Dylan took in the sight of him.

Thomas was soaked, and Dylan thought that no single human should be allowed to look that smoking hot while dripping wet. The rain had obviously got him.  
The Brit was wearing his leather jacket over a dark brown hoodie, which made his eyes pop. His dark blue jeans clung to his legs, and he wore a pair of black boots  
He held not one, but two large bags, marked with the Golden Dragon emblem.

"Mind if I come in Dylan? It's raining cats and dogs out." 

Oh, yeah, of course!" Dylan escorted Thomas in and led him to the kitchen.  
He grabbed a towel from the kitchen, and as Thomas set the food down, Dylan began to wipe his face.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I picked up lunch. It smelled so good, I got three orders of the orange chicken. And I thought you might be missing this."  
Thomas pulled Dylan's phone from inside his jacket pocket. Dylan's eyes lit up, and he grabbed Thomas, and pulled him into a deep, long, tongue fueled kiss.

"Wow" Thomas sighed when Dylan pulled away. "I wonder what you'll do when I tell you I got both chicken AND pork eggrolls."

Dylan nuzzled Thomas's neck. "You are my hero." 

"Wait!" Dylan pulled away. "How did you.... if...are you stalking me? Cause I have to decide if I'm okay with that."

Thomas chuckled, and took his jacket off, placing it on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I woke up, and you were gone, but like Cinderella, you left me a little bit of a souvenir." 

Dylan blushed, embarrassed. Thankfully Thomas continued.

"Actually, it was lucky that Kaya called, cause I had no idea how to get this back to you. But she was sweet, and gave me the address."

Dylan checked his phone, but it had run out of power. "Thank you. That's sweet." He looked at the food. "But how did you..."

"Dexter let me know you'd be working here all day. And that Golden Dragon was your favorite. So, after riding down, I parked, walked over, and then..."

Thomas pointed out the window, where the rain was really coming down. "Got a little caught up." 

Dylan walked up to Thomas, and kissed him again. He let his hands grip the back of Thomas's head possessively, eliciting a moan from the taller boy.

Dylan took over, pulling Thomas toward his bedroom. 

Thomas pulled away. "Dyl..."

"Shhh." Dylan whispered. "You. Naked. Now."

"But the food..."

"We'll reheat it."

 

They lay on the couch, wrapped up in each other, in comfortable clothes, and blankets.

The rain continued to fall all through their lovemaking. In the fading light of the afternoon, Dylan woke, this time to an empty bed.

He sighed, and figured he had it coming to him. He lay in bed, losing himself to the memories of Thomas and he from only a hour ago.  
The touches, the kisses. The passion, the pleasure, even some of the pain, all of it was equisite. Dylan hated the feeling that he was falling.  
He did love the smells coming from the kitchen. Thomas looked around, and grabbed a pair of sweats and a cotton tank from his bag, and followed his nose.

In the kitchen, he found Thomas, wearing the clothes Dylan had been wearing before they spent the afternoon enjoying each other.   
Thomas stood in front of the stove, reheating the kung pao chicken in a frying pan. Eggrolls fried in another pan, and the orange chicken baked in the oven.  
Chow mein steamed in a bowl. Dylan walked up to Thomas, and slid his arms around the Brit's waist, and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Mmmmm" Thomas groaned happily as he stirred. 

"You timed this just right." Dylan nuzzled into Thomas's back. 

"Well, I was a bit hungry afterwards." Thomas laughed. He turned off the burner, and turned around, pulling Dylan into a kiss.  
"You almost got dinner served to you in bed." Thomas chuckled as he broke the kiss.

"Really?" Dylan giggled. "That's fair. I served you lunch in bed."

Thomas let his head fall back, laughing. "It was delicious. C'mon Dyl, let's ea....."

The thought was cut off by the loss of power. "Really?" Dylan groused. 

The lights in the apartment went out, completely. The digital clock on the microwave was out. All the lights outside were out. The street was dark.  
"We seem to keep meaning to be in the dark." Thomas looked at Dylan, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

There were candles in the apartment, on the table. Thomas took out his lighter from his jacket, and lit those, while Dylan found more in a hall closet.  
They lit one for Dylan's bathroom (after he cleaned out his darkroom production), and another two in his bedroom. They served the food and sat at the kitchen table.

The candles gave Thomas a golden glow, making his eyes sparkle like stars. It was a moment Dylan actually wanted to capture in color.  
The boys ate in silence, humming their happiness at the delicious foods.   
They fed each other bites off their fingers, and when a long noodle fell from Dylan's lips, Thomas leaned over and captured it, moving up to kiss Dylan's lips.

Afterward, they cuddled on the couch, tangled in each other's arms and legs, listening to the rain.

"This is so nice." Dylan mumbled, half asleep on his lover.

"I wouldnt mind living like this, here, in this spot, forever."

Dylan felt his heart beat quicker, then slow down with the realization. "You have to leave soon, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Thomas sighed. "At some point, I do have to go back to London." 

Dylan instinctively nuzzled into Thomas. "Stay. Please."

Thomas pressed his lips into Dylan's hair. "It would be trouble for me legally if I did. However, it doesn't mean I can't be back."  
He shifted, and Dylan moved with him. They sat now, with Thomas's back in the sofa cushions, and Dylan's back pressed into him.  
Thomas's arms wrapped around Dylan, and Dylan tucked his head under Thomas's chin.

"It's so unfair," Dylan sighed. "I do my damnedest to avoid situations like this, and I just wind back up in them."

"I meant what I said, yesterday." Thomas mumbled into Dylan's ear. "I want to know you. I want you. I will work for that privilege."

"What if you meet someone in London? What happens if you find an attractive guy. Or girl for that matter?" Dylan began to sweat in panic.

"Shhh." Thomas comforted Dylan. "I will work for the privilege." he repeated.

"Besides," Thomas continued, "You can just as easily find a guy. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are, do you Dylan O'Brien?" 

Dylan laughed. "Well, I don't have your long, sexy legs, Thomas Sangster." Dylan ran his hands down the long limbs, stopping to squeeze near his thigh.

"Well, you 'could' have them anytime you want, you know." Thomas ran his fingers over Dylan's cheek. 

"Mmmmm." Dylan smiled, and let his head fall onto Thomas's chest again. "Tommy." he mumbled. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy."

He repeated the mantra until he was asleep again.

 

They could hear the voices, but somehow didn't care. 

"Nothing better than cold Chinese food." Kaya muttered around a mouthful of orange chicken.

"Makes an amazing late night snack." Will agreed.

"Shhh, keep it down guys, the lovebirds are still asleep." Dex scolded, sipping some water between bites of kung pao chicken.

"I'm sure they wore themselves out." Kaya smirked. "It's okay, we'll be quiet. I wouldn't dream of waking 'Thomlan' now." 

Will shot her an unimpressed look. "Thomlan?"

Kaya nodded. "Their names mashed together."

"Thomas and Dylan, equals Thomlan" Dex nodded.

"Nonsense. They are Dylmas, and they are real." Will grumbled.

"Dylmas?" Dex frowned. "Really? I like Thomlan better."

"Dylmas is better. Dylmas is best." Will argued. 

"Why?" Kaya asked.

"Dylmas works better. Equal numbers. Better balance." Will toasted the two boys still sleeping on the couch.

After waking a bit more fully, Dylan rose from the couch. Thomas followed. They tried to sneak quietly past the kitchen, but it was facing the kitchen.  
It took Dylan a minute to realize the lights had all come back on at some point. 

He blushed, as he and Thomas were caught holding hands in front of his friends.

Thomas just smiled. "Yes, it's exactly what it looks like." He said, before scooping up Dylan like a bride, and walking with him down the hall.

"Don't wait up." Dylan giggled, as they disappeared through his bedroom door.

 

"I never thought I'd ever see Dylan so happy, you know." Kaya started quietly cleaning up the kitchen.

"It's nice." Will smiled. "I hope he doesn't fuck it up."

Dex laughed. "Ki agrees, it should be 'Thomlan', not 'Dylmas'." 

Will shook his head. "Nonsense."

Kaya looked up. "You texted him at this hour, over this?"

Dex nodded. "He cussed me out, but he appreciated the update."

Will continued to mutter. "I give you all gold, and I get nothing."   
He put on a pair of oversized sunglasses, and grabbed his messenger bag.  
"I don't have to stay here and take this."

Kaya started to giggle. She knew Will wasn't mad as he pretending to be.

"Sashay away Boo." Dex giggled.

"See you bitches tomorrow." Will smiled big before making his grand exit.

 

Dylan and Thomas stood facing each other at the airport. 

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you, already." 

Thomas placed his bags on the luggage cart. "Sucks you can't come in and give me a proper kiss goodbye at the gate."

Dylan chuckled. "We'll just have to make do with all the times we said goodbye last night."

"And this morning." Thomas moved in close to Dylan. "I'll be back before you know it."

Dylan closed his eyes, and nodded. "And we have our phones to keep us connected." 

Thomas nodded. "That's right, day or night. If I don't respond right away, don't worry."

Dylan brushed the hair from Thomas's face. He looked so handsome, it wasn't fair.

"I gotta go." 

Dylan leaned in and gave Thomas a soft kiss. The same kiss he would have loved to have given the blonde just days ago, when he first saw him at this place.

"Be safe." Dylan whispered, as he hugged Thomas. "Come back to me."

"I will." Thomas nuzzled Dylan's ear. "I'll always come back to you."

 

Thomas kissed Dylan goodbye, again, and moved through the airport with his cart. Dylan watched as Thomas went through the security checkpoint. 

Dylan sat on the hood of his car in the parking lot, watching the planes take off. He knew he would need to get on one soon.   
The last couple of days had been wonderful. He spent each day with Thomas, taking pictures of him, walking around with him, eating.  
They walked the city. Shared music, went to the movies. They sat outside one night, watching the stars, and talking about the future. Their future.

Dylan went from periods of total and complete joy, to moments of full panic. He felt frightened to hope, but he loved the time he spent with Thomas.  
Spending time with Thomas seemed to center him, emotionally. It certainly fulfilled him in other ways. 

They spent an afternoon at a shopping mall with Kaya, Will, and Rosa. Kaya, Will, and Rosa spent the day canvassing the mall, getting people's opinion.

At dinner they announced the results. 

"97% of people polled agreed, 'Dylmas' is what you shall be called, from this day forward."

Will sipped his pink lemonade, and produced a fan, opening it, began to fan himself, looking regal. 

"Told you bitches."

 

"Would you live here?" 

"Yes." 

"Wouldn't you miss London?"

"Of course I would." 

Dylan nodded.

"Of course, I will go back to visit my family from time to time, you realize."

"Of course."

"You know, you can always take some time off of work, and live there with me."

"That might be fun."

"Learn a new language."

"I speak English."

"You speak American."

Dylan laughed.

"But of course, being here, I'll need an agent, I'm sure."

"We can get you one."

"I'll need place to stay."

"We can get us one."

"We can get married."

"Eventually."

Thomas smiled.

 

Dylan got in his borrowed car. He smiled as he drove off, singing to himself while he drove back to Kaya's. 

He would be very busy for the next 3 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo......
> 
> I've decided to extend this fic but I don't know for how long, because I'm still trying to write other stuff as well.
> 
> Sassy!Gay!WillPoulter is my spirit animal. 
> 
> Dylmas is real.


	5. Letting names hang in the air...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships can suck, but as long as you have good friends, and unlimited text messaging, it can be wonderful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun and a format change. 
> 
> The boys keep in touch over a long break, and the gang gets involved.
> 
> With much love to all of you who read, comment, and kudo.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a long running chat my friends and I have going.   
> I remember Dylan actually saying that his nickname for Thomas was "trombone."   
> I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also, this chapter also begins to discuss sexual elements of relationships.  
> Nothing filthy, but I wanted to work out how these guys feel about what will eventually be happening in future chapters.  
> Also, consent is sexy! Knowledge is necessary! Respect is a MUST!

Tommy: Dylan!

Tommy: DYLAN!!

Tommy: DYYYYYLLLLLLLAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Tommy: Dilly Dilly! 

Tommy: >:[

Dylan: Geez Tommo! I'm right here!

Tommy: No. You don't get to call me Tommo. And I hate being called Tommo.

Dylan: Awwwwwwwwwww. C'mon babe.

Tommy: No! I'm still not happy about the last nickname you gave me.

Dylan: What's wrong with me calling you "Trombone"?

Tommy: It's an absurd nickname! 

Dylan: It's cute!

Tommy: It is not.

Dylan: I loved the face you made when I called you that. 

Tommy: Bloody idiot.

Dylan: I love what you did to me to earn that nickname.

Tommy: Bloody brilliant that was.

Dylan: So am I forgiven? 

Tommy: Not entirely. But I'll still give you the good news.

Dylan: ???

Tommy: So remember the photos you gave to me? The ones from the shoot?

Dylan: Yeah...

Tommy: Well, I posted a couple of them on my FB, and a few to this one modeling website I'm on.

Dylan: ;-) I've seen. Those butt shots I took of you are incredible.

Tommy: Dyl! Focus!

Dylan: I was >:-)

Tommy: Get it out of the gutter babe

Dylan: What?? I miss you Trombone

Tommy: Well, get ready to be seeing me Dilly.... I'll be in the states in a month or so.

Dylan: WHAT!?

Dylan: YAYAAYAYAYAAYAYAYAY!!!!!

Tommy: I know, I thought it would take at least half a year before anything came about.

Dylan: So what happened??

Tommy: Well, an agent contacted me on the modeling site, and after doing some research on them, I accepted!

Dylan: So they're legit?

Tommy: Very. You'll be impressed.

Dylan: I will? What agency?

Tommy: Esposito's

Dylan: FUCK! ESPOSITO'S????

Tommy: I know! Wild huh?

Dylan: They're like, the real deal!

Tommy: So yeah, the agency scout, Patricia, contacted me personally. Said they loved my look, and that they wanted to try me out.

Dylan: So it's not a for sure thing? 

Tommy: Well, I haven't signed my contract yet, but she said, and I quote, "You're as good as in, if you look anything like your pictures."

Dylan: She don't know

Dylan: You look hotter than your pictures.

Tommy: Dyl.... stop that!

Dylan: It's true!

Tommy: If I look good, it's only cause you made me look that good in those pictures. 

Dylan: Well, it was you I was shooting. It wasn't that hard.

Tommy: I recall it being that hard. You had to shift it in your jeans a few times.

Dylan: :-D

Dylan: It was. I did. It is now.

Tommy: Dylan! Stop that.

Dylan: What? Now I've got the trombone session in my head.

Tommy: It's been a long 2 months. 

Dylan: We are so fucking when you get back.

Tommy: Duh!

Dylan: Can we now?? 

Tommy: No! 

Dylan: But I'm so horny!

Tommy: Dyl, it's ridiculous.

Tommy: Besides, it's not only obscene, its hard to read!

Dylan: Hey, I did well enough last time.

Tommy: You said "Fick me! Fick me!" I cannot take you seriously anymore.

Dylan: :-D

Dylan: Even I laughed after.

Tommy: So with any luck we'll be doing the real thing in maybe a month.

Dylan: A month!! :-[

Tommy: I know Dilly, but I gotta get my ducks in a row. Renew my passport, make sure all my papers are in order, etc.

Dylan: So when will you know for sure?

Tommy: In about a week. Then we can start planning. 

Dylan: And you can see the place!

Tommy: Aren't we staying at Kaya's? 

Dylan: No.... something cool happened.

Tommy: Do tell.

Dylan: Well, Dex is doing some work on a film, so he's going to be out for at least 6 months on location.

Tommy: Good for him!

Dylan: Good for us! He'll be out, and we are going to sublet his apartment so we'll have a place to stay while we look for our own place.

Tommy: I suppose that can work.

Tommy: What happens if he comes back early?

Dylan: We'll figure it out.

Tommy: So a place to ourselves?

Dylan: Yup! >:-)

Tommy: We are SO going to have to disinfect Dex's apartment before he comes back.

Dylan: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Dylan: Unless he brings in a blacklight.

Tommy: Dylan! Gross!

Dylan: Hey, don't be high and mighty. I know where your tongue has been.

Tommy: Hee Hee

Tommy: You better be nice. I don't have to do that thing again.

Dylan: NOOOOOO!!!!

Dylan: Do the thing! THE THING!!!

Tommy: Only if your a good boy.

Dylan: I bees the best!

Dylan: O:-)

Dylan: See teh halo??

Tommy: Yes I do sweetie. It's a good look on you.

Dylan: I'd love to be a good boy for you ;-)

Tommy: Really? Dyl, this is a new side of you I'm discovering.

Dylan: Well, I kinda like it. I mean, we kinda dipped our toes in it before you left.

Tommy: Yes. I didn't know if that was a thing, or if that was how guys talked when they did it.

Dylan: ???

Dylan: You don't talk with your guy partners?

Tommy: No, Dyl, you're like the only other guy I've had sex with.

Dylan: Oh.

Dylan: Oh!

Tommy: Is that bad?

Dylan: No! I'm honored.

Dylan: And I kinda feel like a slut. 

Tommy: Well no need to call yourself names love. 

Tommy: I don't mind you had other lovers before me.

Tommy: I mean, I had a girlfriend. I know that kinda ruffled your feathers a bit.

Dylan: It was a bit shocking. I mean, not terrible. But I'm kinda used to it.

Tommy: To what? 

Dylan: I only ever seem to fall for a guy if he is straight, or if he is bad for me. Usually he's both.

Tommy: That kinda sucks.

Dylan: It's a proven theory. 

Dylan: Twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern.

Tommy: How many times has it happened to you?

Dylan: More times than I care to admit.

Tommy: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm gay.

Tommy: If I wasn't before, then those few days with you were enough to convince me. ;-)

Dylan: Well, I'm happy to have made that happen. 

Dylan: Several times.

Tommy: I mean, I should have been the one calling you "Daddy". 

Dylan: You still can. We can trade off. 

Tommy: We can.

Tommy: What about other stuff?

Dylan: Other stuff? >:-)

Tommy: Yeah, like role playing, and stuff. Tying each other up? Handcuffs and leather paddles?

Dylan: Thomas Brodie Sangster!

Tommy: What? I never got to play with all that stuff.

Dylan: And what makes you think I know about that stuff?

Tommy: Love, you tied me up using only my socks and underwear.

Tommy: Plus, you were a little too good with the spanking.

Dylan: I do enjoy my work.

Tommy: I enjoyed it too.

Dylan: Well, we'll just have to try out stuff you want, to see what you like.

Tommy: You may regret that offer.

Dylan: Never be shy about this. I want you to be able to ask me for anything. 

Dylan: We'll discuss it, and as long as it is legal, and puts no one in mortal danger, it will be considered.

Tommy: Good thing we'll have a place to ourselves.

Dylan: I had no idea what a softie you are.

Tommy: What? I can't be a flirt and an innocent as well?

Dylan: I'm a fan babe

Tommy: I'm a fan of yours

Dylan: I'm just me. You're gonna be the big star.

Dylan: And I'll still be your biggest fan.

Tommy: You are mine. And you are enough.

Tommy: and you are not "just me", you are a talented, smart, sexy man.

Dylan: Awwww. You're making me blush again.

Tommy: I know. We're impossible, aren't we? 

Dylan: I like us that way.

Tommy: If I didn't have to leave for tea, I'd love to get into more.

Dylan: Must you, to tea?

Tommy: I must, Mother would be upset if I'm not there.

Dylan: Does she know?

Tommy: About tea? All things.

Dylan: No! Goof, about us!

Dylan: Have you told her? 

Tommy: I have.

Dylan: aaaaannnnnnnndddddddddddd??????

Tommy: She's more bothered by the fact that you're American, than you being a man.

Dylan: Well that's refreshing.

Dylan: So is she against the whole thing.

Tommy: Internally, yes. Externally, no.

Dylan: Which means?

Tommy: If she's not happy about it, she'll never say a word.

Dylan: Oh.

Tommy: Don't worry. She could be holding a gun to my head, and I would defy her for you.

Dylan: Don't say that! :-(

Tommy: Wot? It's true. Don't get cranky.

Dylan: Go have your tea.

Tommy: Love you babe.

Dylan: Love you too.

 

 

DYLAN HAS CREATED A CHAT: THE GANG

Dylan has added TBSangsterGangster to the chat   
Dylan has added DexSetsYouUp to the chat  
Dylan has added KayaBerry to the chat   
Dylan has added KiHoLeeFitness to the chat  
Dylan has added Rosalicious to the chat  
Dylan has added WillBeatsYoMug to the chat

WillBeatsYoMug: Why the fuck you gotta add me last bitch?

KayaBerry: Will!

WillBeatsYoMug: What? It's a valid question.

DylanShootsYou: I went alphabetically through my buddy list.

WillBeatsYoMug: I will overlook the fact that your man should not have come first then.

TBSangsterGangster: Hey, I'm well behaved, I always make sure Dyl comes first!

DexSetsYouUp: Wow.

DylanShootsYou: Liar.

TBSangsterGangster: What? 

TBSangsterGangster: I try, at least.

KiHoLeeFitness: Okay so that's way more than I needed to know.

WillBeatsYoMug: Dude, we're like all gay. This isn't new to you.

KayaBerry: I'm not gay.

KiHoLeeFitness: I'm not gay.

Rosalicious: I'm not gay.

DexSetsYouUp: I'm not gay.

WillBeatsYoMug: All the important people are gay. That's how I should have phrased it.

Rosalicious: Fuck you.

WillBeatsYoMug: No thanks, gay.

DylanShootsYou: Already kinda regretting this.

KayaBerry: Why? 

DylanShootsYou: I jut wanted to have a place we could all hang out and chat and stuff.

KayaBerry: Ground Rules

KayaBerry: No nudes

KayaBerry: I'm looking at you Will.

WillBeatsYoMug: First of all, how dare you.

WillBeatsYoMug: Second, my body is amazing.

KiHoLeeFitness: Mine is better.

WillBeatsYoMug: Fight me.

KiHoLeeFitness: I would, but I'd win.

WillBeatsYoMug: Not if we battled in drag.

KiHoLeeFitness: Oh hell no.

WillBeatsYoMug: I would snatch your damn wig son.

Rosalicious: I actually wanna see this battle now.

DexSetsYouUp: Right!! It would be epic.

KayaBerry: #TeamWill

Rosalicious: #TeamWill

DexSetsYouUp: #TeamWill

KiHoLeeFitness: You too Dex?

DexSetsYouUp: #TeamKiHong

KiHoLeeFitness: Thank you

WillBeatsYoMug: Traitor.

DylanShootsYou: Okay guys, put your gym tits away, you're both pretty.

TBSangsterGangster: But now I need to know what song they would have done the Lip Synch battle to.

WillBeatsYoMug: It doesn't matter, I would have won.

KiHoLeeFitness: Okay, wait a shucking minute

KayaBerry: Is that English?

Rosalicious: Over here inventing words.

KiHoLeeFitness: I can do awesome kareoke, so I'm sure I would be able to take you in a lip synch

WillBeatsYoMug: Gurl

KiHoLeeFitness: What?

WillBeatsYoMug: No really, gurl. Big gurl.

KiHoLeeFitness: I know you're threatened by me and my greatness

WillBeatsYoMug: I will beat you with your own hair bish.

KayaBerry: See what you started Dylan? This will go on for days.

DylanShootsYou: Slim it guys. We've got good news.

DexSetsYouUp: You're pregnant! 

DylanShootsYou: Not yet.

TBSangsterGangster: Not for lack of trying.

WillBeatsYoMug: Yaaasssssss

KiHoLeeFitness: I'm not emotionally ready for you two to have kids yet.

KayaBerry: I get to be Godmother!

WillBeatsYoMug: I get to be Fairy Godmother.

DylanShootsYou: So Tommy gets back to us in 39 days.

TBSangsterGangster: Woo!

TBSangsterGangster: Will be amazing to see you all again.

DexSetsYouUp: Except me =[

DylanShootsYou: I know Dex, but you are our salvation, for letting us crash at your place.

DexSetsYouUp: Right after I buy the rubber sheets.

KayaBerry: Gross

TBSangsterGangster: He's not wrong.

WillBeatsYoMug: You are never getting that cleaning deposit back, Dex. 

TBSangsterGangster: You make our lovemaking sound so depraved, dirty, and filth ridden! 

TBSangsterGangster: Thank You.

DylanShootsYou: That's my man.

KayaBerry: I can't decide if I'm aroused or repulsed by all this info.

DylanShootsYou: Hey, you helped set this up.

TBSangsterGangster: You all did, thank you very much.

Rosalicious: Welcome!

KayaBerry: There you are! 

Rosalicious: I'm literally here just eating popcorn and watching this all unfold. 

Rosalicious: It's the best.

DylanShootsYou: I'm glad we're so amusing.

WillBeatsYoMug: So party when Thomas gets back?

Rosalicious: Party Party Party!

TBSangsterGangster: Maybe not the day of....

Rosalicious: IF you know what he means!

KiHoLeeFitness: Yeah Yeah Yeah

KiHoLeeFitness: with the crisco and the buttsecks and the leather

TBSangsterGangster: Actually, I was thinking more cause of the jet lag, like last time.

DylanShootsYou: Not that you think about this stuff apparently.

KiHoLeeFitness: What? All my friends are gay, so it's not like it's foreign to me.

WillBeatsYoMug: Plus all the guys you work out with.

DexSetsYouUp: Not all of us are gay.

Rosalicious: We've established that. 

KiHoLeeFitness: What guys I work out with?

WillBeatsYoMug: Nothing.

WillBeatsYoMug: I said nothing.

KiHoLeeFitness: Will!

WillBeatsYoMug: I am innocent.

KiHoLeeFitness: WILL!

WillBeatsYoMug: I am NOT responsible for things that happen in a chicken shack parking lot after hours when then gym has closed.

KiHoLeeFitness: A Chicken Shack parking lot??

KayaBerry: You slut.

WillBeatsYoMug: Hey! No slut shaming.

Rosalicious: More ashamed of the fried chicken.

DylanShootsYou: Finger lickin' good.

WillBeatsYoMug: I will not be shamed for my snacksual preferences. 

DexSetsYouUp: :-D

Rosalicious: Snacksual. Preferences.

TBSangsterGangster: Bloody brilliant

DexSetsYouUp: I'm laughing so hard right now.

DylanShootsYou: I may actually piss myself laughing.

KayaBerry: So day after Thomas arrives, we do a nice welcome party. 

DylanShootsYou: We can do a dinner. Go out maybe. So no one has to clean after.

KayaBerry: That could work.

WillBeatsYoMug: Ideas? 

KiHoLeeFitness: Italian? 

TBSangsterGangster: Chinese? 

KayaBerry: Thai?

Rosalicious: Sushi!!

KiHoLeeFitness: and Sake!

DylanShootsYou: Any objections? 

TBSangsterGangster: None on my part.

Rosalicious: Awesome. I can eat with you guys and still be Vegan.

KiHoLeeFitness: Okay, so back to you fucking my friends Will....

DexSetsYouUp: Leave Britney alone!

WillBeatsYoMug: Well would you look at the time, I really must be going.

KiHoLeeFitness: Try not to suck any dick on the way out of the parking lot.

WillBeatsYoMug: No promises.

WillBeatsYoMug has left the chat.

DylanShootsYou: Welcome to your future Tommy.

TBSangsterGangster: I'm actually looking forward to it.

KiHoLeeFitness: RIP you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to save the group text for the next chapter.  
> I was practically done with it once I started to write it, so, why not?  
> Sassy!Gay!WillPoulter is me. I am him. We are one.


	6. Whipping Past the Reflecting Pool....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into the past, while the boys keep an eye to the future.
> 
> And possible storm clouds on the horizon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hay!
> 
> So this chapter might seem a bit boring, but it sets up some really good/bad stuff to come for the next few chapters.  
> After all, what is love, but fluff and angst mixed in disproportionate amounts in each serving?
> 
> Also, thank you again to the readers, commenters, and leavers of kudos. 
> 
> Remember the disclaimer folks, I know nothing about the personal lives of the people featured here in this story.  
> I also have no shame, so that doesn't keep me from writing what will soon devolve into filth.   
> Also, I've been rewatching "Teen Wolf" again, so expect some more cameos. 
> 
> Enjoy, or don't. If I'm missing the mark, let me know in the comments. We're all in this together.

"Okay, so everything is good, right?" Dex asked Dylan as they walked through the apartment. 

Dylan had a checklist that Dex had put together, at Kaya's insistence. It detailed every non-cleanable, pre-existing blemish in the apartment.

"Trust me, it's an insurance you'll wish you thought of before you get back." She told Dex. "That way, you know what damage they are fiscally responsible for."

Dylan had initially bristled at the idea, having considered himself a trustworthy friend. Then he remembered his last few text convos with Thomas.   
They would need to take precautions to make sure the apartment was still standing. Or at least cleaned well enough. He already had tips on how to get any stains out of a rug.

"There is a small dent in the refrigerator. The sink has a stain I'm not sure of, and there are small scuffs on the floor from when I was moving the room around.  
They walked through the bedroom, as Dylan initialed all of the notes from the kitchen and living room.

"The bedroom is in good condition. I want to come back to it in good condition. You have bought new sheets, so thank you."  
Dylan had picked up new sheets, as well as towels, and toiletries. 

The apartment was a nice little one bedroom. Dylan had stayed with Dex one time before, a bit after they first met, and Dylan needed to crash overnight before a morning flight.  
Dex had been the first to offer Dylan the apartment once he found out he would be on location. Dex had a wonderful heart.

"Okay!" Dex smiled as Dylan finished initialing the final notes.   
"Are you excited for your man to be back?" 

Dylan nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He flies in tomorrow, so I want to make sure everything is ready for him."

Dex grinned. "I hear ya man. Fridge is clean and empty. You can have full run of all my cooking pots and fry pans. Just don't burn the place down."  
He grabbed his travel bag from its resting place in the hall. He hoisted it over his shoulder, and gave Dylan the keys to the place. 

"Have a good time. Be safe." Dylan hugged Dex, clapping him on the back. "I can't say 'thank you' enough for this, Dex."

"It's all good Dylan, happy I could help you guys out." Dex smiled. "Take care of the place, and I'll keep in touch as I find out when I'm getting back."

Dylan walked Dex out to the door. "Got it. Are you sure you don't need a lift to the airport?" 

"Nah, it's just a 20 minute bus ride from here. I can't believe you rented a car." 

"Well, it's a bit more practical than a motorcycle."

Dex laughed. 

Dylan walked back into the apartment, and closed the door. He was giddy, thinking of Thomas's return. He never before experienced a longer three months.  
He got his bag from the living room, and pulled out the sheets. There was an absorbent, washable undersheet that would cover the mattress.  
He had bought some nice high thread count sheets, and soft pillows. He made the bed with the new sheets, and put the new towels in the bathroom.  
Toothbrushes, soap, and mouthwash all found a home on the bathroom counter top. He went back into the living room, and grabbed the smaller of two boxes he had bought.  
He took out a few finishing touches for the room, and in a bedside drawer, he put a couple of bottles of lube, some leather handcuffs, and other fun accessories.

He returned to the living room a final time, and took a few blankets out of the box, setting them on the couch, for cuddling. 

Dylan grabbed his keys, and took the boxes back out to his car, and headed out to the supermarket.

 

Thomas stared at the piles of clothes in his room. He was in the final stages of choosing what would make the trip to the states, and what would remain in London.

The piles had been narrowed down to the essentials, and now he had to pack.

"You know, no matter how old one gets, it's always hard to see your children pack up, and leave home."

Thomas smiled. "Mum, how long have you been standing there?"

"Do you need any help packing?" Thomas's mother walked around the room, looking at framed photos on the wall. Mementos of the past.

"Mum, I'll be okay. I'm only taking some essentials."

"Won't you need more than that?" 

"Well, I'll be getting more stuff when I'm over there. I can't take it all with me."

"Thomas. I don't doubt your being able to make it in modeling there in the states."

"Mum"

"But just in case, you know you can always come back here to home."

"Mum, really, I..."

"I mean, this boy you have feelings for,"

"His name is Dylan, and he is a wonderful young man."

"Do you really know him though, son? Have you thought this through?" 

"I have mum. He feels the same about me."

"Has he told you? This is a huge step for you, a huge commitment." 

Thomas sat down on his bed, and sighed. 

"Mum, how did you know when Dad was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Thomas's mum looked taken aback by the question.

"Well," she started, and found that she really had not been prepared to be asked that question.

"We'd been dating for months, and we were both friends for a time before."

"But what did it feel like when you knew, knew it was him?"

"I just knew." 

"You just knew." Thomas confirmed lovingly.

Thomas rose, and knelt down in front of his mother, and held her hands. 

"I have learned so much from you and dad. Even from Ava. I know that nothing is guaranteed. However, if I never follow my heart, I will never know my soul."

She wiped tears that had begun to form in her eyes, and nodded.

"Furthermore, things are the same. Heart to heart. Boy and Girl. Boy and Boy. It's no different. Mum, if you could meet this guy. You would love him."

"I trust you, Thomas. Still, I always see my little poppet, his kit all packed, ready to go to primary, or camp. I get so scared."

Thomas nodded.

"The world is so dangerous now. People.... attack people, mean harm to people..."

"I know mum," Thomas squeezed her hand, "but it's not just Dylan, I'm going into a world full of friends. Supportive, funny, fiercely devoted friends."

He rose to his full height, and handed her a handkerchief. 

"And the world today also gives us wonderful phones where we can keep in touch. We can even speak to each other in video chat. Just like the Jetsons." 

She laughed at the comparison.

"Know that you're my son, and I will always be worried about you." 

"Know that I'm your son, and I will always remember what you've taught me."

 

Dylan pushed his cart through the market, picking up some basics. So far he had cereal, mac and cheese, chips, deli meat, bread, and condiments.  
He was standing in front of the fresh fruit, trying to pick some ripe, ready to eat goodness. He was holding a banana, and daydreaming of Thomas, when a voice startled him.

"Bring back memories?"

Dylan looked up embarrassed. 

His first ever friend, his first ever boyfriend, and his once first love stood in front of him.

"Tyler!" He exclaimed. 

Tyler had his arms around Dylan, hugging him without any hesitation. 

"It's so good to see you man." Tyler stepped away from Dylan, but kept his hands on Dylan's shoulders. "It's been years. You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Dylan blushed. "You look pretty amazing yourself." 

Tyler had beefed up into a hunk. His once slender flame was now layered with more muscle. His brown eyes sparkled with the same mischief they had when the boys met at 5 years old.

His tank top hung loose off his wide shoulders, and was pushed out by his rounded pecs. A tattoo of two lines wrapped his left bicep, a larger, thicker ring above a lower slimmer one. His casually tousled hair looked amazing as always, and the smile framed by his crooked jaw was still as beautiful as ever.

"It's been a long time." Dylan sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I probably should have made a better effort to stay in touch with you."

"It's understandable. I mean, it's not like we had anything real going..."

"Dylan, don't..." Tyler whispered.

"What? It's fine Tyler. We went our separate ways when we graduated. It happens to the best of friends."

"It shouldn't have happened to us." 

"It did. We went to different colleges. Made different choices. Decided to cut people out..."

"Dylan, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that..."

"No, you didn't mean to do it. Of course not. You just decided all of a sudden..."

"It wasn't a choice, it's who I am..."

"Tyler, you were my boyfriend for 4 years. You'll have to excuse me that I don't understand how you go to college, and all of a sudden you're straight."

"I'm not straight, I'm bi, and there's nothing wrong..."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, Tyler. Bi-sexuality is wonderful, and I'm pretty sure we all are to some degree, but...."

Tears started to spring to Dylan's eyes, and he threw the banana in his basket, and turned around. He would not let Tyler see him cry. Again.  
He didn't even understand why he was so pissed. Thomas was in his life now. He didn't need Tyler. He missed his old friend, but was still bitter.  
Tyler had, after all, also been his first heartbreak.

Tyler reached for Dylan, and laid a warm hand on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan hated himself, that he was unable to shove Tyler's hand off of him.

"I'm sorry." Tyler's voice sounded weary. "I should have been a man about it. I should have told you..."

"Yes. Yes, you should have." Dylan spart. "I deserved that. I deserved to be told my boyfriend was into girls, and that he was done with me."

"Dylan..."

"But no, I had to find out the hard way. I had to wind up walking in on you fucking her in the bed, where you used to tell me you loved me."

Dylan found his fire again and walked away to a farther corner to dry his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Dylan, things just.... they changed."

"That you didn't tell me, proves to me, that you didn't love me." 

"I didn't tell you, cause I knew it would break your heart."

"You didn't tell me, cause you wanted to have it both ways."

"Well, hello, bi-sexual." Tyler quipped.

"Fucker." Dylan laughed, even though he did not want to. With that laugh, most of his rage left.

"That was long enough ago. Can we be friends again?" Tyler's fingers brushed up Dylan's arm, raising the hairs.

"I'm with someone, Tyler." Dylan moved back a bit. 

Tyler smiled. "Of course. But, I was serious when I asked about being friends again." He stepped closer to Dylan, and put his arms around his old friend.

"Hands above the waist, cowboy." Dylan deadpanned to Tyler. 

"I've missed you buddy." Tyler laughed.

 

Dylan left the supermarket with his groceries, and Tyler's phone number in his cell phone. He stood in front of his opened trunk, loading groceries, smiling, absentmindedly.

He was trying to decide whether or not what he did was a smart thing when his phone rang.

"Bitch!"

"Will! What happened??"

"Bitch what is you doing??"

"What are you....?"

"What in gay hell is wrong with you going and taking that man back?? You have a man now!"

"What the....how did you.... even?"

"Gurl, turn around."

Dylan looked left and right, and then behind him was Will, walking toward him. He had a long trench coat on, oversized sunglasses, and a kerchief wrapped around his head, tied under his chin.

"Why are you dressed..... is that a woman's raincoat?"

"Fashion has no gender, Dylan." 

Will walked past Dylan, and got into the unlocked car.

Dylan rolled his eyes at the dramatic Will, and finished loading his groceries. 

"Were you following me in that market??" 

"I was picking up on a guy in the meat department, when I noticed Tyler walking through the store, and then imagine my SHOCK when he met you fondling bananas."

"I was not fondling...."

"And THEN, the SHOCK when he started picking up on you!" 

"We were fighting about the past." 

"Look. We all know Tyler is bad news. AND you have the worlds' greatest man arriving in a day, and I will not let anything break you up."

Dylan looked at Will like he had grown an extra head on his neck.

"Why would you think I would do a thing like that??"

"I don't know, but I have already invested too much in this relationship..."

"Will, you are not IN mine and Tommy's relation...."

"I. HAVE. INVESTED. TOO. MUCH. TIME." 

Dylan's eyes widened. He had to get less intense friends.

"I will even make the sacrifice of sleeping with that muscled, beefy, freeballing hunk, if he tries to get up on you."

"I have no doubt you would, ...and...... how can you...... tell he wasn't wearing underwear?"

Will rolled his eyes. Dylan should have known better than to doubt him.

Dylan shook his head. He should have known not to doubt Will.

"THAT is what a good soldier does! He throws himself on a grenade when it endangers his lieutenant."

"That's not a grenade you want to throw yourself on."

"I am happy to take one for the team."

"Repeatedly, I'm sure."

"The SHADE." Will shot a disapproving look at Dylan. "Have you told Thomas about the three act drama that preceded his current encore with you?"

"He knows. He knows."

"Does he KNOW?" Will asked again, with emphasis.

"He knows. He understands my issues. He chooses to love me anyway."

"You have a knack for having your past turn up on you. You better prepare him for what could be coming."

"Will, I'm not going to ruin this."

"I'm just saying, being open about your past love life is not only socially responsible, but it can help avoid terrible social faux pas."

Dylan glanced at Will. "Que?"

"Exactly."

 

Thomas stood in line, waiting to get on the plane. He watched as other couples stood together. Some held hands. Some rested comfortably on each other.  
He wanted that. He had that. It would be waiting for him in America. It had been 4 months, 17 days, 12 hours, and 39 minutes, since he last saw Dylan.   
Not that he was counting. 

His sister Ava had been very happy for him when he spoke to her about Dylan. 

His mother, as he suspected, was not happy, but then, she worried habitually about him.

His father had been the biggest surprise. He not only gave Thomas his approval, but he also gave him some realistic advice.

"Choose the hill you want to die on carefully, son. Some battles are not worth winning, if it costs you the war."

Thomas agreed. He knew there would be disagreements, fights, even bad days. Still, if they loved each other, wouldn't that be enough?

Love.

Thomas could hardly believe that he was using the word again.

He had been in love with his first girlfriend. They had grown up together, and done many things together. He never denied his attraction to her, but it was   
always complicated by the feelings he had for her brother, as well. It both made perfect sense, and no sense at all. After time, he discovered his interest in  
guys was stronger than he realized, and after kissing a school mate in their dorm room, Thomas figured out there was more to life than the life expected of him.  
Breaking up with his girlfriend had been heartbreaking for him. He foolishly told her about his attraction to other guys, and at first, she thought it was kind of sexy.  
Until she realized that it also meant that he wanted to physically explore those feelings with other guys. 

The breakup and subsequent separation had been fraught with anger and depression, and when it finally got to a breaking point, Thomas went to see her at her home.  
She wasn't home. But her brother was. Of course, he knew all about the breakup. Said knowledge did nothing to stop either boy from enjoying each other that afternoon.  
Thomas acted on all of his desires, and fed on her brother's experience. When they were done, it was unspoken. It would never happen again. It would never be spoken of, ever.  
It broke Thomas's heart a bit. Everything he wanted, and he had it, but he was never to have it again.  
From that day forward, Thomas committed himself to never being in love. He would make them want him, but he would not let them have him.

So Thomas continued on. Flirting. Being sexy. Learning about his own energy and power. He learned how to catch the eye, how to present himself. How to remain aloof.  
This helped him as a model, whenever he got hired. It helped him when he had the rare chance to do acting. It was like a non-stick coating that kept him protected.

It had kept him pretty well protected, until Dylan.

For the first time ever, his shell cracked. He had been flirted with by some of the hottest people in print. Nothing. Dylan went tongue tied at first sight. Total love.  
It made sense, and absolutely no sense at all, all at the same time. He had fallen head over heels for this goofball of a guy. He even went to the lengths to pursue Dylan.  
In all of Thomas's years, THAT had never happened. It had been worth it though. He felt no shame with Dylan. If being in love was being a fool, then a fool he would gladly be.

Then there was the week of them having been together. Having made love for 4 days. Promises to each other. Deep talks about their feelings. More sex. Lunches and dinners out. Trips to the movies. Making out like teenagers. Walking, holding hands. It felt like they were trying to cram years worth of a boyfriend experience in days.  
When Thomas left, it was wearing one of Dylan's shirts, which Dylan had slept in the night before. The evergreen colored shirt was Thomas's keystone, and he slept next to it each night, even after Dylan's scent left it after some months.

Their texts had kept him from going crazy, and he was grateful that the rest of the gang had accepted him into their fold.  
He did not have a great many friends growing up, apart from his sister, and a few boys in the neighborhood, but around the time they started to reach puberty, things changed.  
At that point, Thomas had been less interested in sports, and blowing things to bits, and more into art, theater, and Formula One. An odd mix, but he liked it.

And now, he would be headed to America. He wasn't terrified. He knew he was going to a set place, and a set of friends, and a new love. 

He boarded the plane, and located his seat.

He had settled into his window seat, and pulled out his phone. 

"On my way babe, no service on flight, so I will text when we land. See you soon mate. Love, me."

He fired off the text, and turned off his phone.

A body settled in the seat next to him. 

"Hello." The handsome stranger said, smiling.

"'Ello." Thomas replied. The guy was really handsome. Unusually so. His ice blue eyes and razor sharp cheekbones could stop traffic.

As the stranger lifted his bag into the overhead, his shirt rode up, showing the most defined six pack abs Thomas had seen in some time.  
He sat down, and smiled. 

"So you're my seatmate for the next several hours then?"

Thomas nodded. "Appears so."

He extended his hand. "I'm Thomas."

"Hey," the handsome guy shook Thomas's hand. "I'm Colton. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the reason we can't have nice things.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm completely okay with that.


	7. And the sun on your face...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylmas reunited.
> 
> And as two lovers who reunite are wont to do.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS LIKE A MOFO!
> 
> Okay, so we finally got to the Dylmas smut.   
> It is graphic. It is adult. It is hot AF.
> 
> So, I'm just gonna trust we are all adult and mature enough to handle such subject matter.  
> If you're not, then skip ahead to the next chapter, which should be posted in a few hours.  
> Or, I might make you wait, I haven't decided.

Dylan shifted nervously on his feet, waiting for Thomas to disembark his flight.

"Calm down, Dylan. His flight is on time, and he'll be here at any moment." Kaya comforted him.

Dylan nodded. "I know, it's just, I won't feel like it's real until he's back in my arms again, y'know?" 

Kaya nodded. "I know. It's been a while, and you miss him." 

"Relax, buddy." Will rubbed Dylan's shoulders. "You're as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo!"

Kaya laughed, and Dylan looked puzzled. "What does that even mean?"

Will shook his head, laughing. 

The trio watched as the passangers came from luggage pickup. Kaya was reading flyers on a wall, and Will checked out hot guys.  
Dylan watched, unsure what he was seeing. Maybe it was Will's influence, the talk they had just yesterday, but Dylan was sure.  
He watched as his ex, Colton, walked out of the luggage gate, and out one of the hallways to the side.   
Dylan's breath caught, and he looked at the floor, as if that would stop him from being seen. When he looked up, Colton was gone.  
"Maybe I should take it as a sign?" He looked around, but Colton was no where to be seen. Will had taken to talking to a sailor.  
Kaya leaned against a wall, watching Will charming the ensign. She looked over at Dylan, and nodded her head to the gate.

Thomas appeared, holding his red duffel bag on his shoulder, and pulling his luggage like last time. He had spotted Dylan, and was grinning ear to ear.  
Dylan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This time, he didn't have to be ashamed. This time, he knew Thomas was his.  
Thomas walked right up to Dylan, dropped his bags at his feet, grabded his boyfriend's head, and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

The kiss was everything that Dylan had been missing. Thomas too, felt like a part of him had been completed.   
Their tongues met, and for a moment, their passion burned, even though they knew it could be dangerous being this open around strangers.  
But, oh, how he loved this guy. He would take a bullet for him.

Their display was met with Kaya and Will's joy. Some other people in the station smiled warmly, watching the boys reunite.  
A younger couple smiled, and a pair of girls watched them, hearts in their own eyes. "Awwwww!" They exclaimed, happily.  
A few feet from them, an older couple, a stern looking woman, and a disapproving man, watched, digusted. Their lips twitched, as if they may say something mean.

Will refused to let them have any negative effect on the Dylmas reunion. He launched into a hilarious offensive.

"Of course they know each other!" He exclaimed, loudly "Yaaasss! Ofcoursetheyknoweachotherrrr!"  
"Of. Course. They. Know. Each. Oth-er!" He announced to the stations' crowd.  
Some of the people laughed, and others went on their way, shaking their head, amused at Will's antics.

Will placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "Of COURSE they know each other!"

He turned to her companion and wound his hand in a circle. "Of course they know each other!"

The woman huffed and grabbed the man's hand. "The absolute nerve!" She huffed as they exited.

Will huffed after her, and mimicked her haughty walk a few steps behind her, much to the amusement of the others.  
Dylan and Thomas broke their kiss, and held each other close. They watched as Will took the focus, allowing them to have their joy, unspoiled.  
"Yes," Dylan thought, "He annoys the Hell out of me sometimes, but what would I do without him?" 

"Perhaps we should get on the road." Kaya suggested. 

Dylan shouldered the red duffel, and grabbed Thomas's free hand. The boys left the train station, smiling at each other.  
Completely unaware of the ice blue eyes that followed them.

 

The real reason Kaya and Will had attended was not just to be support, if needed, but also to drive. They didn't want the guys to crash before they got to the apartment.

Dylan and Thomas sat in the back of the car, making out like teenagers. Will sat in the front seat, next to Kaya, giving her directions to Dex's.

The boys continued to cuddle and kiss in the backseat. Every now and then, their hands would brush, covertly, against each other, arousingly.

Once Kaya and Will made it to Dex's apartment, they unloaded the bags from the trunk, while Dylan and Thomas got out of the car.

"There and back again." Will chirped, handing the rolling bag to Thomas. "You got the keys Dylan?"  
Thomas leaned in, and gave Will a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Will." He moved over to Kaya, while Will flushed, bashfully. 

Dylan nodded, smiling at the blushing Will, and reached into his jacket pocket to produce the copies Dex had made for him. 

"Alright," Kaya said, leaning in to hug Thomas again. "Good to see you back, Tom." 

"Same here love, glad to be back amongst you."

"Come on Kaya, we can still make brunch if we hurry, and if I knock down some basic bitches in line."

Dylan walked up to Will, and grabbed him in a big hug. "Thank you."

Will smiled, letting his sass down for a unguarded moment. "You're welcome."

Looking over at Thomas, Will nodded, and turned Dylan around to face his boyfriend. "Now go and curl that boy's toes. Heaven knows you waited long enough."

He gave Dylan a nudge, and the boys laughed, and turned around, headed for the apartment door.

 

Dylan unlocked the door, and let Thomas in. They set the bags in the hallway, and Dylan gave him the tour. 

The apartment was a series of small rooms, connected with one long hallway, which ran the length of the east wall of the apartment.  
The living room was a good size, with the couch against the rear wall, and the TV opposite, against the other wall. A small armchair sat in the corner.  
Beyond the living room was the kitchen, and at the end of the kitchen, the dining area, with a small table and four chairs.   
The bathroom sat behind that, and at the end of the hallway, a large bedroom, with a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. 

Dylan and Thomas brought the luggage in, and set it on the floor, next to the dresser. 

"Are you hungry?" Dylan brushed a strand of hair from Thomas's face.

Thomas leaned in, pressing his forehead to Dylan's. "Not really." he kissed Dylan, gently.

"But, I definitely could use a shower." He pulled away, and removed his jacket, placing it on the chair next to the desk.  
He kicked off his trainers and socks, and wiggled his toes. Thomas crossed his arms in front of his chest, and pulled his shirt over his head.  
He took extra care in showing of his smooth, pale, toned chest. He smoothed out his fluffed out hair, his biceps flexing, veins visible on his forearms and biceps.

All the moisture seemed to go out of Dylan's mouth. He still could not believe it. Thomas was in front of him. Thomas still wanted him. He couldn't move.

Thomas smiled, seductively, and turned around. He walked out of the bedroom, and once out the door, tossed his jeans into the doorway.   
Dylan followed, as if in a trance. He picked up the jeans, and folded them, setting them in the room. He followed the noise of the shower running.  
There in the hall, in front of the bathroom, lay Thomas's underwear. Calvin Klein boxer briefs, in maroon. Dylan picked them up, and without hesitation, held them to his nose.  
He took a deep breath, filling his senses with his boyfriend's scent. He missed that scent. He craved it. He moved into the bathroom, now fogged with steam.

He could see Thomas's silhouette in the shower. The frosted shower curtain teased Dylan. He was sweating now. 

"Are you gonna stand out there watching, or are you gonna come in here, and get clean with me? Then dirty. Then clean again."

Dylan was already getting his clothes off, almost falling in the process. He could hear the chuckle coming from the shower.   
"Calm down Dylan. I'm not going anywhere." 

Dylan grabbed two towels, and set them on the sink, next to the tub. He pulled back the shower curtain and got in.

Thomas looked over his shoulder, and smiled at Dylan. "Took you long enough." 

Dylan smiled. "I'm worth the wait though." 

He leaned into Thomas, and kissed him. They stood, under the spray of warm water, soaking their hair and skin, kissing through the rushing water.  
Thomas grabbed the bar of soap, and rubbed it up and down Dylan's chest, soaping up the patch of hair between his pecs, and the patch of hair covering his abs.  
Dylan leaned back against the wall, enjoying the feeling of Tommy's slick hands over his body. He raised his arms over his head, allowing Thomas to wash him.  
The soap lathered his chest, his armpits, his shoulders, his neck. Thomas turned Dylan around so he was facing the wall.   
Dylan braced his hands against the shower wall, while Thomas ran the soap all over Dylan's back. Thomas pressed up against Dylan's back.

"Doin' okay Dyl?" He rasped.

"Mmmhmmm." Dylan nodded, feeling Thomas's hot, slick body against his. 

Thomas reached around, taking Dylan's rock hard cock in his soapy hand. Dylan gasped and whined, at the touch of his lover. Thomas pushed his own hard cock between Dylan's thighs.  
The tip of his cock brushed against Dylan's balls, creating a wonderful sensation. 

"So good babe." Thomas growled into the shell of Dylan's ear. Dylan smiled, and got an idea.

Dylan squeezed his thighs together, creating a tighter hold on Thomas.

Thomas groaned at the sensation, and began to rock his hips in the slick, soapy space. His strokes up and down Dylan's cock began to speed up.

"Naughty boy," Thomas grinned. "You want me to come on you baby?"

Dylan closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Trying to keep control.

"Yes.....yes....Tommy." Dylan gasped, 

Dylan began to moan in rhythm to the strokes of Thomas's hips.

Thomas whispered in Dylan's ear. "I want you to come for me baby." 

Dylan shivered at the deep sexy tone of Thomas's voice. He grunted, unable to find words, as Thomas's hips smacked wetly into his bakside.  
He was determined to make Thomas come first. Dylan rested his head against the tiled wall of the shower, and reached his hand between his legs.  
The grabbed Thomas's leaking cock, and raised his leg up. He guided Thomas into his needy, slick hole.

Both guys groaned in unison. Thomas at entering the wet, slick heat of his boyfiend, and Dylan at feeling completely filled by his boyfriend.  
Dylan looked over his shoulder, a devilish smile spreaded across his face. 

"Come in me." 

Thomas leaned in and captured the smile with his lips.

"I've missed you so much Tommy." Dylan panted, as Thomas placed his large hands on Dylan's hips.

Dylan arched his back, and the new position created a brand new sensation inside him. "Oh wow! Tommy... keeep....fuuuu...."

"I've got you baby, come on, come for me." Thomas tightened his grip, and pulled Dylan up, flush against him.  
Thomas stroked Dylan's leaking cock, and using his free hand, cradled Dylan's balls, tugging them gently.

"Come for me." Thomas growled, sinking his teeth into Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan let his head fall back, and he moaned wantonly, as his come fired from his cock, splattering against the shower wall.   
He could literally hear the loud splats as they hit, even over his moans. 

Thomas continued pumping his hips, able to feel the pulses of Dylan's orgasm against his own cock.  
He grabbed Dylan, bucking up into him, letting his orgasm fill Dylan. His hips twitched and bucked even after he was spent. Needing to get deeper into Dylan.

Thomas held Dylan, panting. "That was so fucking hot."

Dylan turned his head, and kissed Thomas. "Told you. Worth it."

 

Thomas removed the shower head from the holster, and began to rinse Dylan, and himself, off. Water and come ran from their bodies, down the drain.

Dylan turned the water off, and Thomas put the shower head back. They stepped out of the tub, and Dylan picked up a fluffy green towel.  
He opened it, and ran it over Thomas's body, rubbing his hair vigorously to dry it. Thomas giggled, a magical sound that filled the quiet bathroom. 

After he was done, Thomas returned the favor, drying Dylan off. It was less work, as most of the water dried while Dylan was caring for Thomas.  
Still, Thomas allowed himself time to tease Dylan's body with the towel. Dyan's radiant smile lit Thomas's heart so much, he thought he might burst.

The boys walked to the bedroom, towels on shoulders. They hung the towels on the chairs, and lay on the bed. 

They lay there, skin to skin, wrapped in each others limbs. Stroking each other's hair, brushing their fingers against the others' chest.  
Noses were kissed tenderly. Soft laughter, words of love and devotion whispered back and forth. 

"Welcome back." Dylan whispered, kissing Thomas's nose. Thomas closed his eyes, contented. Dylan kissed the delicate eyelids.

"Welcome home." Thomas tightened his arms around Dylan, taking in the scent of him. Soap, sweat, sex, and spice. Dylan was irresistible to him.

Dylan gently nibbled Thomas's neck, enjoying Thomas's moans. Thomas licked a stripe from Dylan's neck to his ears, reveling in Dylan's whimpers. 

They lay in the afternoon sun, in total bliss. Thomas curled up to Dylan's back, wrapping an arm around the brunette's slim waist.

Dylan settled in to the embrace, and pulled Thomas's arm around him, tighter. In minutes, Dylan could feel Thomas's breathing steady into rhythm.  
Once Thomas began to snore, lightly, Dylan let himself relax. He was in the arms of his lover, his love. His. Tommy was his.

"Please, let him be the one who stays." Dylan prayed, to whomever was in charge of destiny, and the universe. 

As if in response, deep in his sleep, Thomas's arm tightened around Dylan's waist in response.

 

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have absolutely ZERO idea how close this fic has been to becoming 250 shades of Dylmas. 
> 
> No. Joke. 
> 
> That being said, I actually struggled with how much to show and tell, cause it didn't fit with the tone of the fic.  
> I think I struck a good balance, but I dunno.


	8. And Somewhere, Alfie Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns what makes Dyl run.
> 
> Domestic fluff, flirting, feeding, and ...... well, you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more WARNINGS!!!
> 
> This chapter contains violence, by way of a nightmare. There's lots of blood, pain, and terror.  
> So, fair warning. 
> 
> If you are sensitive to that, just skip over it. The nightmare happens between two large gaps, so you can do it easily.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've decided I've gotten to the halfway point on this fic. So a few more chapters, and then maybe a new fic.  
> Not that I'm not enjoying writing this, but I want to do other stories, plus I've got a post TDC fic I've been wanting to post, and I'm kind of ignoring it at present.

When Thomas woke up, it was in the dark, and he was disoriented. A quick scan around the room showed that it was 7:30, and it was dark outside.  
His bladder pressed him to get up, and he slowly extracted himself from Dylan. The brunette stirred sleepily.

"Huh?" Dylan propped his head up, trying to focus. "Whuuzzzaatt?" 

Thomas chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Dylan. 

"I just need to have a slash, love. Be right back."

Thomas padded barefoot to the bathroom, and stood, nude, in front of the toilet. With a deep sigh, he relieved his bladder.  
After shaking the last drops from his limp cock, he wiped with toilet paper, and flushed. 

He stretched, hearing the bones in his arms and legs pop, and caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He smiled.  
Even he could see how much more relaxed and contented he was, here, with Dylan. He was also starving. It had felt like years since his last meal.

He made it back to the bedroom, where Dylan was lying on his side in the bed, waiting for him.

"You hungry love?" Thomas grinned, pulling on his pants.

"Ohjeezusyes!" Dylan climbed out of bed, and found his pants.

They went into the kitchen, and Dylan opened up the fridge.

"What do you want babe? I got cold cuts, mac and cheese, fresh fruit, I got milk, soda, juice..."

"I'm impressed. I didn't know you would be so domesticated." Thomas leaned in next to Dylan.

"Well, I do okay. I'm not like, a chef, but, I can cook." 

Thomas reached into the fridge and pulled out some cold roast beef, and cheese. "How about some sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect."

 

Their sandwiches prepared, they sat in the living room, cuddled up, and watching television.

They flipped through the channels trying to settle on something they both enjoyed. There were music videos, horror movies, dramas, serials, sitcoms and britcoms.

"Ooohh! This one! This one!" Thomas begged, "It's 'AbFab', you'll love it." 

Dylan watched two episodes with Thomas, and was glad of the Brit's presence, cause he had no idea what they were talking about on the show.

"It's okay Dyl, you'll get the hang of it."

 

They flipped around some more, and found a TV show about teen aged boys who turn into werewolves. They watched simply for the beefcake.  
Every five minutes, one of the guys on the show found a need to be shirtless. Or naked. Or as near as naked as one could get on broadcast television.

"Those guys are hot." Thomas smiled. 

"Damn right. They're like sex on legs." Dylan smiled, agreeing.

"The pale one is the best."

"Which one?" 

"Stiles. The funny one."

"He's kinda cute. Shame he keeps his shirt on all the time." 

"Yeah, but he's a sarcastic little shit. I like that."

"You want me to be more sarcastic?" 

"More sarcastic?" 

Dylan giggled. "You're such a little shit."

"Anyway, I think Stiles looks a bit like you. Bit of a turn on, really."

"Really?" Dylan nodded.

"Wanna fuck a werewolf?" Dylan wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're not a werewolf silly boy."

"Nope, but I'm hairy like one." Dylan grinned and flashed Thomas one of his armpits. 

Thomas giggled and leaned in to give it a smell. "Well, you smell good at least."

Dylan took a whiff and checked himself. "Really?" 

Thomas nodded. "Your pheromones must agree with me."

Dylan shook his head. "My what now?"

Thomas leaned in and smiled. "People smell. Well, they 'make' smells, really. The body makes smells based on things, like being stressed. Or being aroused."

"Okay." Dylan nodded.

"So," Thomas continued, "When your body makes scents, they're carried in the places where there's hair on your body."

Dylan shifted, and watched Thomas, mesmerized.

"So, the scent collects, and it wafts from your body, and that's how it catches the nose of your mate. Your mate smells you, and well, they know it's you they're looking for."

Dylan leaned in to Thomas, and began to sniff at him, almost like a dog. 

He sniffed up Thomas's bare torso, to his neck, and was happy to note that the same scent he enjoyed on the bike ride was still there.  
The drifted down Thomas's torso, teasing a nipple on the way, and nuzzled Thomas's armpit. The scent was strong there, it made him want more.  
He wanted to be covered in that scent. He wanted to be marked by Thomas's clean, strong, earthy scent.

Dylan shifted on the couch, so that he lay with his head on Thomas's bare chest, and his arms up, and around Thomas's neck.  
They watched some more TV, occasionally stopping to kiss, or cuddle, or just caress each other, just to make sure the other was there.   
Somewhere in the middle of the night, with full bellies, watching a movie about teenage boys trapped in a maze of some sort, they fell asleep.

 

Dylan had the weirdest dream.

 

He was alone in the woods, at night. He was searching for Thomas, he was sure of that. It was cold, and his breath could be seen.   
Onward, he stumbled against the woods, and looking up, saw two red lights far in the distance. The points were small. Maybe a car.  
It took Dylan a minute to wonder what a car's rear lights were doing lit up in the middle of a forest.

The lights moved. They moved in tandem. The twin lights rose up. Steam billowed from beneath them. 

Those weren't lights. They were eyes.

Without thinking, Dylan ran, ran as fast as he could away from the glaring red eyes. 

He could hear something chasing him. It was big, and it was fast. Dylan ran as fast as he could. A cabin appeared in the distance.

"Tommy, please be in there!" Dylan thought, he never wanted to feel so safe in his life.

Something crashed into him, and knocked him down. A loud, angry growl sounded above him. 

"Come on!" A voice shouted. "Dylan! Hurry!" 

Tyler's hand appeared, pulling him up. Dream Tyler was much younger, young as he was when they became boyfriends in high school.

Dylan grabbed Tyler's hand for dear life, and ran, never looking back. "Hurry, it's coming!" Dream Tyler shouted.

They made it to the cabin, and slammed the door. Dylan was crying and panting. 

Dream Tyler was pacing back and forth, cursing. He looked up, and out the windows.

"No No No No No No No No No No...." He repeated softly, endlessly.

"Tyler..." Dylan panted, "Thank you."

Dream Tyler shook his head. "I'm sorry." His eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay," Dylan stroked Dream Tyler's hair, "It's okay, I forgive you." 

Dream Tyler cried harder. "No... No... I can't...." 

"What's wrong babe? What's wrong?" Dylan cooed to his former lover.

Dream Tyler looked up at Dylan, suddenly. His eyes were red. Glaring, bloody, red.

He snarled. "I FUCKING HATE YOOOUUUU!!!" The last word became a shrill howl, then an angry growl.

Dylan screamed, and ran for the door. He flung it open, only to see a dark shadow standing in front of him.

"You ruined it Dyl." a British accent choked out. 

Dylan felt claws dig into his back, and he screamed. 

"YOU! DID! THIS! TO! ME!" A monster growled, slashing at him with claws, each word punctuated with a strike that ripped into him.   
Tyler's face was a mask of anger, with a broad wolfish snout, and pointed canine ears. Fangs pushed out of his mouth.

Dylan was flung backwards, and was caught by a large black werewolf. His red eyes bore into him.

"USED. ME." The were growled deep in his chest. "USED. HIM."

Dylan screamed again, not from pain, but from guilt. He knew these voices.

The large black werewolf growled at him. "You RUINED my life!" More slashes. Dylan's body crashed to the floor. The wolves were on him.   
He felt his body being bitten, chewed on, devoured.

Dylan began to cry, in earnest. He could feel his body being ripped to shreds, but he didn't die.   
He watched as the wolves snarled, covered in his blood. He should be dead now. 

His eyes drifted past the wolves to the shadow.

The moonlight coming into the cabin showed a broken body, pale skin, blonde hair.

"Dyl..." the boy choked again. Standing behind him was a kanima, a filthy, terrifying lizard like beast. It had it's claw around Thomas's throat.

"Please....Dyl.... stop.....them...."

The kanima snarled, and in a quick blow, reached into Thomas, and ripped his spine out.   
Thomas's limp body collapsed next to Dylan, dead. Blood flowed and pooled underneath his corpse. 

Dylan watched in horror as the kanima began to feed. He realized, the werewolves had been feeding on him.   
He realized, he didn't care. Not about himself. Not anymore.

The kanima leaned in, and opened it's jaws, a forked tongue snaking out to the pool of blood under Tommy.  
Tommy's lifeless eyes stared at Dylan, unblinking, accusing.

Dylan screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had before.

He had to wake up.

"Dylan..." the kanima hissed.

Wake Up!

"Dyyyyylllllllaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" the forked tongue flicked at him.

WAKE UP! PLEASE!

"DYLAN!" 

"DYLAN O'BRIEN!"

Dylan was aware he was sobbing, screaming, incoherent. 

He was also awake. 

Thomas was rocking him, and rubbing his back, talking to him.

"Wake up baby, it's just a nightmare."

Dylan panted, sobbing, breathing. He was soaked in sweat, and dizzy.

"S'ok babe, you're safe. I have you." 

Thomas continued to rock Dylan, kissing his hair.

They lay there in silence, but for Dylan's hitched breathing, and Thomas's gentle humming.  
Dylan closed his eyes. Forcing himself to calm down. He could still feel the wolves.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on Thomas's scent. 

"That must have been some dream." Thomas whispered. 

Dylan buried his face into Thomas's chest.

"Tommy. I need to talk to you."

 

 

Thomas drew a bath for Dylan. He filled it with a lavender bath oil he brought from London, especially for Dylan. 

After stripping Dylan, down, he settled him in the hot, scented water. Dylan immediately sunk down, then resurfaced moments later, soaking himself.  
He did this a few times, and Thomas took a soft wash cloth, and some soap, and began to wash Dylan again. This time, with comforting touches.

Dylan closed his eyes at the touch. Tears flowed from his closed eyelids.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Thomas kissed the top of Dylan's wet hair.

Dylan shook his head. "You'll hate me."

"I never could hate you Dyl. Talk to me."

"The nightmare..... was.... it's all my fault. They were telling me...."

"Who was telling you Dyl?"

"My exes. Tyler, Colton, and Tyler." 

Thomas's breath caught for a moment. Surely that can't have been....

"Tyler had become a wolf. Both Tylers, actually. Colton had become this... hideous... lizard monster."

Thomas continued to wash Dylan's shoulders, and listened to his boyfriend confess his heartbreaks.

He learned of the long and wonderful relationship Dylan and Tyler had, and how it had ended for them.  
How Dylan spent months with a broken heart, and a shattered trust. How it changed him at his core.

Then the stories of how Dylan tried to exact is revenge by cutting Tyler out of this life. How he denied him contact.  
The pains Dylan took to both make sure Tyler was both ostracized from, and aware of his every action.  
How Dylan's being stubborn had erased his best friend from his life, and the result was almost like losing a limb.

"We went from being each others lives to.... it felt... it felt like death. After him, it was so hard for me to trust anyone."

Thomas nodded. He had been there before.

"And you know about the other Tyler."

"Let's just refer to them by last name, it will make following this easier."

"Right." Dylan nodded.

"Right." Thomas agreed.

"So, Posey, my ex-BFF, and BF, and Hoechlin the douchebag with the beard."

"Ok, I'm following again."

"Well, that was nothing compared to what happened with Colton."

"What happened with him?"

"I used him. To get back at Posey. I wanted someone way hotter, and better, and I wanted to rub it in Posey's face. If he didn't want me, better guys would."

Thomas nodded. Revenge is natural.

"But I was stupid. And Colton had a mean streak. He constantly made me feel, well, he would make me feel so good, and so bad about myself."

Dylan began to sniffle.

"He had a problem with staying faithful. Not that I was all that much of a saint myself. We had fun."

Thomas began to rinse Dylan off.

"So one day, I just, I stopped letting him get away with it. Worst of all, I take up with Hoechin."

"How is that the worst?"

"That was Colton's dream fuck. So I took it from him. I used Hoechlin to get back at Colton. And Hoke used me just as much as I used him." 

Dylan gave a deep, tired sigh.

"Little did I imagine, they would just wind up together, eventually." He chuckled, "I fucked my way into, and out of a relationship."

Dylan leaned over, so now his arm was on the edge of the tub, and rested his chin on his arm. 

"I fuck things up. It's what I do. I'll fuck this up, I'm sure I will."

Thomas moved to face Dylan. His pert little pug nose touched Dylan's. 

"There is no 'fucking this up', Dyl. You just had some bad relationships. They're just haunting you now. You're worried. I get it."

"This is all coming up now, cause, I saw Posey in the store just yesterday." 

Dylan searched Thomas's eyes, looking for anger, or fear, or even disgust. There was none.

"I was shopping. He was shopping. He came up to me, and told me, he wanted to start over as friends again. Or at least, get passed what happened."

Thomas nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Dylan was shocked.

"Really," Thomas continued, "Hear me out. This was a very, very important person in your life, right?"

Dylan nodded.

"And when you broke up with him, it was not just physical, but mental and emotional as well, right? I'm guessing you didn't have anyone to talk to 'bout it."

Dylan shook his head, no.

"So you really had no one to help you heal from that, since the person you would have gone to, was the person you were healing from."

That had never occurred to Dylan.

"And now, he wants to be a part of your life again. He is making an effort. I think, yes, if you can, you should forgive him."

Dylan looked in awe at Thomas.

"But here's the thing. Don't forgive him, for him. Forgive him, for yourself. Heal that part of you, if you still can."

Thomas stood up, and held out a towel for Dylan to step into. 

"If you're worried I'm going to leave you, well, trust me, I won't, cause I'm no angel either."

Dylan laughed, and buried his head in Tommy's neck.

"I've got my own skeletons too, Dyl. First, let's get you to a place where you can be okay. Then, you can work on forgiving yourself, and the others."

"The others?" Dylan asked, flabbergasted. 

"The others." Thomas nodded. "For yourself. For the sake of you, your heart, and mind."

Thomas turned around, and pulled the plug from the drain, letting the water flow and gurgle out of the tub.

"You're mine now, O'Brien." He smirked. "Gotta protect my investment."

Dylan laughed. The day started to look better already.

 

While Thomas showered, Dylan started cooking. His improved mood inspired him to whip up a large breakfast: pancakes, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast.  
He wished he'd had blueberries to add to the pancakes. Oh well, he can head to the store later. Maybe he would see Posey again. He would make sure to apologize.

Thomas came in to the kitchen, bare chested and clean, wearing his navy blue boxer briefs. Dylan smiled as he plated the food, and set it on the table.

"Dyl, you've gone all out." Thomas moved behind Dylan, and kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"Thank you." 

The boys devoured breakfast, seated at the table in their underwear. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, starting this fic: "Don't mix the fandoms! Don't do the graphic sex!"
> 
> Me, writing this fic: "Mix ALL the Fandoms!! Write ALL the sex!!"
> 
> Stick around for Joy!


	9. "You'll Say As We Are Looking Back..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One: Glimpses of Domestic Life.
> 
> Part Two: Dylan faces his own shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: Naughtiness and some sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all leaving kudos and comments! I live! 
> 
> Special thanks to shane6930 for always giving me that boost to make each chapter better than the last.
> 
> <3

They spent the next few days walking about the city. Exploring more than they had during Thomas's first trip. They hopped in the car, and found themselves at the beach.

Thomas luxuriated in the warm sunshine. He opened up his clean, white, buttoned shirt, exposing his muscular torso. He walked along the boardwalk with Dylan, laughing.

"Sunshine is kinda rare in England." he explained. "One has to take advantage of it, even if it means falling behind in work."

Dylan walked along side of Thomas, listening intently.

"It's kind of amazing. This warm of weather, this time of year. I can't imagine living in this all year round."

"It has it's moments." Dylan smiled. "It's worth it to see you like this."

"Half naked?"

"Happy."

"Well, thanks to you, that's kind of a permanent thing, now."

Dylan blushed.

"You're such a flirt."

"It's what made you fall in love with me." Thomas winked and gently crashed into Dylan.

"I was a goner, from that moment in the airport." 

"You looked at me like I was an alien."

"I was stunned by your ethereal beauty." Dylan exaggerated his words, jokingly.

They stopped for ice cream, and walked the pier, letting their fingers brush. Every now and then, they held hands.

 

The boys sat on the couch, watching another episode of "Wolf Pack", cuddled up under blankets.  
Thomas sat with Dylan curled up into him. He could smell the shampoo and conditioner Dylan used, and the normal, musky smell he loved.  
Dylan nuzzled into Thomas, and listened to the beating of the Brit's heart.   
He liked to imagine every other beat was for him. Just like every other beat of his heart was for Tommy.

They fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, and each other.

 

"You want pancakes or waffles babe?"

"Waffles love."

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit homesick."

Dylan kissed Thomas on the top of his head. 

"I'm sorry babe. Anything I can do?"

"I'll be fine love." Thomas nodded, though not convincingly.

 

The following morning, Thomas woke up, and followed his nose to the kitchen, to see Dylan slaving over the stove.

"Morning Tommy." Dylan smiled.

"Dyl, what is all this?" Thomas smiled, pretty sure he knew what it was.

Dylan pulled a lid off of a small pot.

"Full on fry up." he beamed, revealing a pot of baked beans.

"How did you learn to get all this together?"

"A quick Google search gave me all I needed, and a quick trip to the market this morning for the proper meats.."

"With bangers, and streaky bacon??" Thomas gasped incredulously.

Dylan smiled. 

"And some of the potatoes from last night's roast."

Thomas felt tears pricking his eyes.

"Two eggs, or three?" 

"Three, over easy, please."

Dylan fried up the eggs, as Thomas stood behind him.   
He wrapped his arms around Dylan, kissing his neck.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome."

Dylan plated the eggs, and handed the plate to Thomas.

"Go on, tuck in." he winked.

Thomas added the beans, meats, potatoes, and broiled tomatoes.

"Do you want fried bread?"

"Oh, if you make me fried bread...."

"Two pieces?"

"I bloody love you to pieces, Dyl."

 

Thomas hummed happily the rest of the morning. He didn't even mind cleaning the dishes, while Dylan napped in the armchair in the living room.

 

Dylan woke from a good evening's sleep, the sunlight coaxing him awake. 

Well, it wasn't just the sunlight that woke him. He lifted up the covers, and found his boyfriend at work.

"Mmmmm.... good morning Tommy."

Thomas garbled a hello around his lover.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby."

Thomas closed his eyes, and concentrated on the hot, wet suction of Tommy's mouth. 

"Breakfast is coming up...uggghh...."

Thomas swallowed his morning meal with gusto.

 

"Do we need coffee?" Thomas asked, pushing the cart.

"Yes, and some creamer." 

Thomas grabbed a container of dark roast coffee, and some of his favorite tea. 

They wandered the aisles, picking produce, and choosing things for the week.

 

Thomas was actually a decent cook. Perhaps not as good as Dylan, but he was happy to learn to cook to make Dylan happy.   
They took turns cooking, but Dylan usually made breakfast.   
Dinners were Dylan's favorite. Steak and potatoes. Chicken and rice. Enormous salads packed with goodies. 

 

One night, Kaya and Rosa joined them for dinner. Thomas made an amazing vegan dish, and everyone stuffed themselves.  
They sat having tea, after dinner, when Dylan's phone rang.

"Bitch!"

"Hello to you too Will."

"Gurl, lemme talk to Tom."

Both Kaya and Will had taken to calling Thomas "Tom". Dylan wasn't sure how he felt about it.

As long as he was the only one who got to call him "Tommy."

"Yas queen?" Thomas took Dylan's phone.

"So how's married life?" Rosa smiled over her teacup.

"It's divine." Thomas gushed. "I could get used to it."

"I'd say it already has." Kaya smiled, and winked.

Thomas came back beaming. "You'll never guess what happened!" 

"What? What did Will want?" Dylan popped an olive into his mouth.

"I've got a modeling shoot day after tomorrow." Thomas beamed.

"Congrats Tom!" Kaya toasted. 

"Woo hoo!" Rosa chimed in.

"Nice work babe." Dylan kissed Thomas.

 

The guys worked off and on for weeks, bringing in what money they could, and taking other small jobs.  
Dylan worked as a photographer in a pet store, taking pictures of everything from tarantulas to top dogs.  
In addition to modeling, Thomas worked as a barista in a coffee shop, where he also played guitar for tips a couple nights a week.

 

 

"I'm so nervous." Dylan sighed.

The boys stood in the city park in the mid-morning. They each had the day off.

Dylan's nightmares were off and on again, so they decided it was time to try to heal the past.

"It will be fine babe. I'm here for moral support, but I'm sure things will work out."

 

Posey came up the walkway to the park. A beautiful chocolate lab on a red leash led the way. Once the dog got wind of Dylan, he barked excitedly.

"That's not.... it can't be!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yup, live and in person." Ty grinned.

"Barkley!" Dylan clapped, "Come here boy!"

Barkley ran up to Dylan, barking and whining. Dylan crouched, and bonded with the pup.

"He's so big now!" Dylan exclaimed. "I remember you when you were just a pupper! Yes I dooo." 

Thomas giggled at the baby talk. Barkley came over and started to sniff the Brit. Barkley immediately moved his snout to Thomas's hand, as if asking to be pet.

"Well, that's a good sign." Ty smiled. 

"Ty, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is Ty." Dylan watched the two carefully. 

"Charmed." Thomas held his hand out.

"Very much, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ty smiled, warmly, taking Thomas's hand between both of his.

Barkley nudged at Thomas again, whimpering. 

"I seem to have made a new friend here." Thomas crouched down and let Barkley lick his face, while he gently scratched the dog's back end.

"That's impressive, he's never this comfortable around new people."

"He's so big now." Dylan repeated, softly.

"It's been 5 years, he's done a lot of growing." Ty smiled. "We both have."

Dylan looked at Ty, and exhaled nervously. "Same here."

"Can I take this good boy for walkies?" Thomas smiled, eyeing the leash in Ty's hand. 

"Sure, I think he likes you enough to listen." 

Thomas attached the leash, and then the blondie, and the brownie, were walking the path.

 

"So."

"Yeah." 

The exes sat together on a bench, watching some kids play. 

"Were we ever that little?" Ty smiled.

Dylan nodded. "We were."

"Do you remember how we met?"

"No one would sit with you at lunch."

"But you did."

"I was a spazz. No one wanted me to sit with them."

"I did."

"Best choice I could have made."

 

Dylan began to wring his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For everything."

"Dylan, you don't have to..."

"Tyler. I do."

Dylan looked askance at Ty, and took a breath.

"and let me tell you why."

Ty sat, and faced Dylan. 

"Okay, talk."

"I was so mad, because I felt like you left me. But I was the one who left you. I didn't even give you a chance to speak."

Ty nodded.

"The truth is, I never knew if you had been with her, or it was a one time thing, or if it was just a mistake."

Ty nodded again.

"I didn't know cause I didn't ask. I just shut you out. If I really was a good person, I would have tried to hear you. At least to get an answer. But I didn't."

"But Dyl..."

"No. There's more. I cut you out of my life, but then, I wanted to make you jealous. And I know I did, and you didn't desere that."

Dylan worried at his lip. 

"I dated a hot guy cause I knew how self conscious you were about your looks. I dated a muscle guy, cause I knew if you saw, it would make you feel bad about yourself."

Ty hardened his eyes, and stared at Dylan.

"I wanted you out of my life, but I wanted to hurt you. I had no right. Not if I really was your friend. Not if I really loved you."

"You were angry, I get that."

"I fucked up, Ty."

"Okay, so you reacted like a jealous lover. You were one."

"You didn't deserve it."

"Maybe I did."

"But did you?"

"That wasn't the first time. And I did cheat on you. Worse, I could have told you, at any time."

"I had asked you..."

"You asked me if I had met any other guys. So I said no, cause I hadn't."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I was scared. I wasn't sure how I felt about her. But I didn't want to lose you, I guess I wanted to experiment."

"I would have understood..."

"Dylan, you wouldn't have. You had a bad habit of being jealous."

"I've gotten better."

"You remember how you flipped out about Keahu's crush on me in high school?"

"Well that was justified, we were together..."

"But I wasn't interested in him. I was yours."

"Well he never got the message, cause he kept on..."

"...trying to get me to notice him. I know, but I had told him I wasn't interested."

"My jealousy HAS gotten better."

"But I don't think you would have understood. I wanted to try something new. You weren't supposed to know. I didn't even think you would come to the school."

"Did you keep anything else from me, while we were together?"

"No."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"I cost us a long time."

"Five years."

"Do you still have feelings for me, Ty?"

"Not romantic ones."

"But you still do love me?"

"How could I not? Ten years is a long time to love someone."

"I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"All this time, we could have been friends, still."

 

They looked out over the park. Watching as life went by. In the distance, they could see Thomas playing fetch with Barkley.

"So that's your new man?"

Dylan couldn't help the grin on his face. 

"Yup. That's my Tommy."

"He's something." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad." Ty chuckled.

"He's more than I deserve."

"Don't be so down on yourself, Dyl."

"Dylan."

"Huh?"

"Only Tommy calls me Dyl."

"I've got ten years on him. I was calling you Dyl in elementary school."

"Ty,"

"Okay, if I can't call you Dyl, you can't call me Ty."

Dylan began to laugh. 

"You're still impossible."

Ty leaned back, spreading his arms out on the bench.

"Nobody does it better."

"So, can you forgive me?"

"Dylan, I was never mad at you. I spent a year trying to get back to you so I could apologize, and make it up to you."

Dylan nodded.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's done. Can we start over?"

"No."

Tyler paled and looked at Dylan with tears in eyes.

Dylan looked over at Ty. 

"We can't start over, but we can get passed all of that. I want my old friend back."

The tears in Ty's eyes fell, and he smiled. 

"Okay."

They hugged. Dylan relaxed.

They got up from the bench and went to play with Thomas and Barkley.

 

"You seeing this?" 

"Yup."

"Thoughts?"

"Promising."

"Think we can fuck it up?"

"Easily."

"When? How Soon?"

"Patience."

"I want them dead now."

A pair of hazel green eyes shot over to ice blue eyes.

"Calm the fuck down."

"Meanie."

"Trust me, sometimes the best revenge is the kind that takes time."

They watched the guys running with the dog.

"Sometimes, you don't even have to try hard. Sometimes, they fuck it up themselves, and you can just sit back, and enjoy."

Hoechlin smiled. "That's what we call 'karma'".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> For those that want more smut, I've got the next chapter, and it is coming for your wigs.
> 
> See you next week for the next installment.


	10. Autumn Knowingly Stared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan gets sick! 
> 
> Friendships grow and deepen. 
> 
> Some very smutty smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels in this one. As it was national puppy day the other day, I included the story of my pupper.  
> He's been gone for years now, I miss him.
> 
> Also, lots of smut at the end. If that's not your thing, then the chapter ends after Dylan wishes he felt better.
> 
> If it is your thing, well then, you know what to do.
> 
> Yet another disclaimer, that I am making this up, no one knows what Dylmas does in their personal lives.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will need YOUR input dear reader! 
> 
> Details at the end of the chapter.

"Ugh!" Dylan groaned. "I can't believe this. I hate being sick!"

"I've never met anyone that actually enjoys it babe."

Thomas dabbed at Dylan's forehead with a cool wet cloth.

"I've had to call out a day already, and I'm not happy to do it again. At least I'm off most of this week."

Thomas nodded. "I know babe, but I was able to pick up a few shifts this week, so it won't be too bad."

Dylan blew his nose into a tissue, and after tossing it, used hand sanitizer to kill his germs.

"I just hate leaving you alone like this."

"I'll be fine babe. I'll just be sleeping most of the time."

"Still," Thomas sighed. 

He went to the kitchen, and grabbed Dylan some water, and heated up some soup for him.

When he went back in the room, Dylan was curled up, already asleep. 

 

Dylan had been feeling under the weather all last week at work, and after a few days feeling dazed, he finally woke with a fever, and sour stomach.  
Thomas had remembered being sick as a kid, and tried to recall all of the things that his mother used to do to help him feel better.  
He had wet Thomas down with cold cloths, and fed him broth, and water. He gave him tea with ginger to drink, to help calm his stomach. It didn't work.

"Babe, I'm gonna get you sick." Dylan whined as Thomas fussed over him.

"Well, if it happens, it happens." Thomas stated, matter-of-factly.  
"Besides, if I am, then I may as well take care of you, so that you can take care of me later."

Luckily, the sour stomach had passed in a day, but the fever was still there. After giving Dylan a bath to try and break the fever, he made a phone call.

 

"Thank you so much for coming!" Thomas greeted Ty at the door with a hug. Barkley jumped up excitedly, pawing at the Brit.  
"And thank you for coming too, you good boy." Thomas pet the lab, as Ty walked in with some bags.

"My shift starts in 30, and I'll be home in about 6 hours."

"No worries, we'll be here to keep an eye on him all day."

"Thank you. Really, Ty."

"I'm surprised you called me, but I'm glad I can help." Ty smiled, "I figured you'd call Will, or Kaya first.

"Well, everyone is working, or out of town, so I called the only other person I knew."

Ty laughed.

"I'm sorry, that came out a bit dickish."

"It's fine, Thomas. I brought over stuff so I could make him some chicken soup, and at most, I'll just need to step out quickly to let Barkley do his business."

Thomas shouldered his work bag. 

"I let him know you were coming, and he just knocked out on some more medicine, so he'll probably be out a bit."

"Got it." 

"And there's some treats for Barkley in the cupboard."

"That is so sweet, thank you."

Thomas walked over to Ty and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"I'll be back around ten."

"See you then, Thomas." 

Barkley whined as Thomas closed the door. 

"It's okay boy, he's coming back." 

Tyler smiled as he fetched a liver snap for the lab.

He was shocked, but pleased to get Thomas's call. 

 

Since their first meeting at the park, Ty had really been unsure about being back around Dylan. Especially with a new boyfriend.  
After spending time with the pair, he decided he was really a fan of theirs. Watching them together was heartwarming, really.   
And as much as he sometimes felt a little jealous, he realized that it wasn't being attracted to Dylan that brought the feeling.   
The jealousy he felt came from wanting the kind of connection, and relationship that was Dylmas.

Ty had a few boyfriends after Dylan, and a couple of girlfriends, but it wasn't the same. They didn't quite understand him like Dylan did.  
Some of them had issues with his bi-sexuality. Fewer gave him a chance at a relationship, based on that knowledge.

His last boyfriend was a great guy, named Cody. Cody worked as a nurse, and since he worked as a vet's assistant, Ty appreciated that.  
They went out for several weeks, but Cody's schedule did not allow for him to have an open social life. Ty was surprised how much he liked Cody.  
Sex with Cody was amazing, but Ty was looking for something deeper. A relationship. A friendship. 

Ty was also having a good time making friends with Thomas. They found they had similar tastes in music, books, and movies, as well as liquor.  
Thomas had been pleasantly surprised as well. He had expected full jealousy, and unease around Ty, but the ex was a gentleman.   
Furthermore, he was actually fun to be around as well. Already this month he and Ty had been to lunches and the movies, out to walk Barkley, and for coffee.

 

The trio had all gone out drinking one night, at a bar a few blocks from the apartment. They had all gone out for dinner, did some karaoke, and at the end of the night, needed a night cap.

Thomas stuck to his whisky, and Ty to beer. Dylan kinda went all over the place, despite the other boys warning him not to mix his liquors.  
He started with a whisky sour, then a whiskey neat, then a beer, then a Guinness, then a Moscow mule, then shots of various liquors.

"'Member the rule, Dyl, Beer before liquor, never been sicker."

"AAahhhh hassshhhupppp." Dylan laughed, downing a tequila shot.

"Have a bucket handy, he's never been the best at holding his liquor."

"I can tell that." Thomas laughed.

"How so?"

"He's been arguing with a bloody barpost for most of the evening." Thomas said, as he kicked back another shot of whisky the color of his boyfriend's eyes.

 

The next morning had been murder on Dylan, with a hangover from Hell itself.

Luckily, beside his bed was a cool bottle of Gatorade, and a few aspirin tablets. He tested his stomach with the Gatorade, and when it agreed with him, he followed with the aspirin.

Oh that was heaven. He loved how his Tommy loved him, and took care of him.

He heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and genuinely hoped Will wasn't there. Not that he didn't love his friends, it's just that he wanted to keep his sanity.  
Dylan was not prepared for dealing with Will's wit and the devil's hangover.

He got out of bed, and padded out of the room, into the kitchen to the sound of merriment.  
He groaned at what he found.

Tommy and Ty were sitting at the table, a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream between them, and some waffles and bacon.  
Each had a cup of coffee and a small glass of liqueur in front of them, and were sitting, leaned in and laughing like they were old friends.  
They sat, laughing their butts off, Thomas in his Star Wars sleeping pants, and Ty in the clothes he'd been wearing last night.

"and I swear on a stack of pancakes, he comes out of the bedroom, covered in hickeys, and SOMEHOW convinced his mother that he and I were somehow attacked by bedbugs."

Thomas practically spit his food out laughing. "No!" He giggled helplessly. He glanced over at the vision of a groggy, hungover Dylan, his hair sticking out in all directions.  
He began to laugh again visualizing how he must have looked back then.

"Oh yeah, he's quite good at that, so watch him." Ty nodded, sipping his coffee. He nodded at Dylan, and winked, showing he was just joking.

 

"Oh dear God, no." Dylan muttered. "You've bonded."

 

Ty laughed at the memories made in that very kitchen, as he simmered the soup on the stove.   
He turned the burner to the lowest setting, and sat at the table, reading, while Barkley lay next to him.

 

Dylan woke groggy several hours later. He was snuggled up to a warm body. It was too furry to be Thomas.   
A cold, wet nose convinced him that it was not, in fact, Thomas. 

Dylan cuddled up to Barkley, listening to him pant, as his tail thumped back and forth on the bed.

"Feeling better?" a voice softly asked from the door.

Dylan shrugged. "I dunno. Why are you here?"

"Thomas asked me to watch over you."

"Oh....yeah...right." Dylan nodded, and snuggled back into the bed, falling asleep again, quickly.

 

It was hours later that Thomas came home. Barkley whined excitedly, his tail wagging. 

Ty was seated in the armchair, watching television with the sound off. Dylan was wrapped in a blanket, asleep on the couch.

"How's he doing?" Thomas whispered.

"Better, the fever's broken, and he's eaten twice today." Ty replied quietly.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he's been doing good. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Come on, I'll heat up some soup for you."

 

Thomas sat in the kitchen, with Barkley at his feet. Ty served him a large bowl of soup, and was making him a grilled cheese sandwich to go with it.

"This is amazing." Thomas mumbled around the mouthfuls of soup. Tyler placed a grilled cheese in front of him.

"Thank you. My mom's recipe." 

"Does she live in the city?"

"In the outskirts, about 40 minutes away."

"Do you get to see her often?"

"As often as possible. Usually every other weekend."

Thomas nodded.

"How did work go?"

Thomas groaned. "Nights are not too bad. Less busy than the days, but twice the work, since there's time to clean."

Ty fed another treat to Barkley, who had shifted sides.

"Did Barkley have a good visit?"

"Yeah, he spent most of the day cuddled up with Dylan."

"Awwww."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he remembers him so well. He was only a puppy when he knew Dyl."

"You've had him for a while."

"Yeah. He was a bitty thing when I got him. The runt of the litter. I remember when my mom brought him to me. She set him on my chest. His little nose started sniffing."

Thomas smiled warmly and watched as Ty's eyes glazed over in the memory.

"He was so small, he fit in the palm of my hand. And fittingly, he was a handful. He and I bonded right away. When I went to sleep, he would cry for me. I didn't want to sleep with him in bed in case I crushed him."

Ty gave the dogs ears a scratch.

"He would cry when I went to school. One day, I came home, and he wasn't crying. So I went up to the room, and there he was, asleep in my basket of dirty clothes."

Thomas laughed, and sipped his cup of tea.

"He was easier to handle after that. I just would leave my socks on the floor, and he was fine sleeping in them."

Barkley laid down, and began to snooze.

"Then when Dylan would come over, it was like having two puppies. When he went away, Barkley cried and whined for weeks. I knew how he felt..." 

Ty stopped himself. He looked at Thomas. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tommy stirred his tea. "You guys have a history. I understand it."

"Still." Ty blushed, ashamed, and drank some water. 

"I don't mind you guys being friends." Thomas continued. "To be honest, I kinda wish I could still be friends with my ex."

"That's kinda hard to do, depending on why the relationship ended."

"True. But still, how do you separate a person out of your life, you know?"

Ty nodded. "They're always kinda there, in the background." 

Thomas got up and put his dishes in the sink. 

"Thank you."

He leaned over, and gave Ty a kiss on his cheek. "I trust you."

Ty smiled, a goofy, lopsided grin.

"Besides, I know how to kill a man with my bare hands, so I'm not worried about you one bit."

 

Ty left a little bit later, after cleaning the kitchen. He said goodnight to Dylan, and Barkley nuzzled his goodbye.

When Thomas got back to the living room, Dylan was on his side, watching TV.

"Hey lover." 

"Hey babe. How you feeling?"

"Better."

"Ty take care of you."

"Yes. Thank you for calling him."

"Welcome. Want me to put you to bed?"

"Mmmhmmm. Come cuddle with me."

"Okay." 

Thomas walked Dylan back to the bedroom.

After getting him into bed, Thomas stripped down, and got into bed, where he wrapped himself around Dylan.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I can't wait to feel better."

"I know babe."

 

Days later, Dylan was feeling better. So much better. It should be a crime to feel this good.

He looked up at the vision that was Thomas. Naked, sweaty, and full of Dylan's cock. Thomas rolled his hips seductively, bringing out a lusty groan from his lover.

"Oh yeah Tommy, just like that..."

They enjoyed spending Sundays in bed, when they could. This was their favorite thing.

Thomas leaned forward, his longer blond hair falling over Dylan's face, closing them off in a curtain. He'd have to cut it soon. For now, it was perfect.

Thomas captured Dylan's lips in a kiss, and chewed seductively on the bottom of the cupid's bow that formed his lover's mouth.

The unseasonable heat wave they were having had left them restless, and irritable. So naturally, they argued until they wound up having sex.  
It was the best kind of detente.

Dylan's large hands gripped Thomas's hips, and steadying his bottom, began to drive his hips up and down, like a lazy piston.

Thomas's moans echoed in Dylan's mouth, and he whimpered, "Fuck! Fuck me Dylan..."

"You want it baby?" Dylan rasped, staring Thomas in his eyes.

"Yes." Thomas whimpered again, louder this time. "I want all of you."

"Right now." Dylan grinned, shifting their bodies.

He sat up, shifting as Thomas continued to move up and down. They gripped their hands together, Thomas used them for balance, as he rode.

"That's it." Dylan gasped, "Ride it, just like that!"

Thomas's hair fell over his eyes, and he flicked it back confidently as he rode. He loved this. 

 

The week had been torturous. After Dylan had just gotten over his being sick, Thomas wound up getting sick.  
As promised, Dylan did all he could to heal his boyfriend, soup, baths, and coddling. Thomas, however, was not a nice invalid.  
He was crankier, and more ornery than Dylan was, when he was sick. He promised to make it up to Dylan, but then, once he got back to work, his schedule was all nights.

So for a week, he worked his ass off, getting home around 11 at night, and all but passing out once he got into bed.   
They hadn't had sex in weeks.

They spent the entire weekend making up for it. They barely left the apartment.

 

"Wait..." Thomas stopped, and adjusted again, this time, laying back, and pulling Dylan up, so that way he was on his back, and Dylan was over him.  
He liked this position best. Dylan's cock sawed in and out of him, arrow shaped cockhead dragging against his prostate, sending him into ecstasy.

Dylan loved watching Thomas come undone on his cock. The way his hands twisted in the sheets. The way the slim, pale body tightened, and bucked mid-fuck.   
The way Thomas's eyes searched for him, looking deeper into his own eyes, as if trying to find his home there. The way the blond hair stuck to his face and forehead.  
It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

 

Dylan had woken Thomas that morning, giving him the best head he could. He sucked the mushroom shaped head and flicked his tongue under the sensitive rim, keeping eye conctact with Tommy.

Thomas moaned his appreciation, and worked his way around so that they were in a 69. Thomas's hot, slick mouth made Dylan moan, causing vibrations to ripple down the long cock in his mouth. 

From there, breakfast. Then, sex in the shower. Then, some TV time, and some serious handjobs while watching a porno. Then, a late lunch.  
Thomas even joked about them having a threesome, which was how their argument started. 

Dylan picked Thomas up off the couch, and took him to the bedroom, slamming him down on the bed, and threatening to fuck Thomas into next week.  
"I'm gonna show you, I'm the only man you need!" 

As Dylan wrecked Tommy's ass, the blonde decided that he needed to piss Dylan off a lot more.

 

"I can't.....Dylan...I can't....hold on..." Thomas moaned, and looked down at his cock as it fired shot after shot of hot come all over his tight, muscular chest.  
His body bucked, and insides gripped the length of his boyfriends long, thick cock. It felt like heaven to Dylan.

"So fucking hot baby..." Dylan watched his lover in the throes of orgasm. No, THIS was the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

"Keep....Keep fucking me Dyl... I want you.....come...come in me Dyl...." Thomas panted, tightening his internal grip on his lover.

"Fuck." Dylan growled, gritting his teeth, and quickening his pace.

The only sounds in the room were Tommy's whimpering mewls of pleasure, Dylan's panting, and the loud slap-slap-slap of his balls on his lovers ass.

Thomas reached his hands up, and pulled Dylan down, changing the angle of attack and laying a deep wet kiss on Dylan.   
They were connected, at both ends, and while they kissed, Thomas moved his hands down to tug at Dylan's nipples.

That did it.

Dylan growled and moaned into Tommy's mouth, as he released his load into Tommy's ass. His hips bucked, trying to get deep as he could go.  
The orgasm pulsed, filling Thomas. 

They held each other, sweating, spent, happy. They looked down. Tommy's six pack was smeared with a fresh load of come.

"That was fun." Thomas started to laugh, and kissed Dylan again.

"You okay?" Dylan kissed Tommy's nose.

"Yeah...just don't pull out yet. I wanna feel...."

He squeezed around Dylan's cock again. "Love that feeling...being full of you."

Dylan smiled.

"My turn next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smokes a cigarette*
> 
> Was it good for you too?
> 
> Just kidding, I don't smoke. 
> 
> SO! The next chapter is going to set up the ending. So what I want to know is:
> 
> Does Dylan break Tommy's heart?
> 
> Does Thomas break Dylan's heart?
> 
> Do they break each others hearts? 
> 
> Those are your only choices.
> 
>  
> 
> Vote for your favorite, and prepare for a face cracking!
> 
>  
> 
> *evil cackle*


	11. Enjoy His Every Smile....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang chats, spills tea, and gets some great news. 
> 
> Also, the fic gets a touch meta. And trust me, it's not going where you think it's going.
> 
> Also, it's going pretty much where you think it's going.
> 
> Who likes Halloween??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but *some* naughty talk.
> 
> Also, going to build into the ending, so see the end notes if you haven't put your two cents in.

WillBeatsYoMug: Who's in for Saturday night??

KiHoLeeFitness: This Saturday?

WillBeatsYoMug: No, Saturday Afternoons in 1969. Of course this Saturday!!

KayaBerry: I'm in! Costume is at the ready!

Rosalicious: OMG!! What are you going as??

KayaBerry: It's a surprise, you'll love it!

DylanShootsYou: Not 100% sure we'll go.

TBSangsterGangster: Is it mandatory?

WillBeatsYoMug: Ex-squeeze me? Baking Powder??

TBSangsterGangster: Well, it's just that....

KayaBerry: What's wrong Tom?

DylanShootsYou: Tommy hates Halloween.

WillBeatsYoMug: Get Out.

TBSangsterGangster: No, guys, really

WillBeatsYoMug: Get. Out.

KiHoLeeFitness: You done did it now.

DylanShootsYou: Will! Stop that.

WillBeatsYoMug: Leave this house. You have shamed me.

DylanShootsYou: William Mary Elizabeth Poulter. Leave my baby BE!

KiHoLeeFitness: He'll be fine.

TBSangsterGangster: I'll go if it's important.

Rosalicious: So why don't you like it Thomas?

TBSangsterGangster: I'm just not a fan of being scared.

TBSangsterGangster: I don't even like scary movies.

DylanShootsYou: I'll protect you baby.

WillBeatsYoMug: My Halloween parties are epic, and this would be your very first.

TBSangsterGangster: Do we have to dress in costume?

DylanShootsYou: If you want.

WillBeatsYoMug: COSTUMES ARE MANDATORY!!

KayaBerry: But they don't have to be scary.

DylanShootsYou: Most of them aren't.

KiHoLeeFitness: Halloween is about dressing slutty.

WillBeatsYoMug: For the girls and the gays.

KayaBerry: Sluttiness in a costume is not mandatory.

KiHoLeeFitness: Straight guys can too!

Rosalicious: Damn right they can!

WillBeatsYoMug: Yeah, but y'all get too bitchy when the gays go after you.

KiHoLeeFitness: Hey, I'm polite when I turn down a guy!

DylanShootsYou: He is, I can vouch for that.

WillBeatsYoMug: Bitch, you don't know how I've had to protect you! Remember that year you came dressed as King Leonidas from "300"?

KiHoLeeFitness: I looked amazing.

WillBeatsYoMug: Bitch you almost got roofied 4 times! I had to walk around and make sure no one put the Cosby on you! 

Rosalicious: Ooooohhhhh Shit!

KayaBerry: I did not know that.

KiHoLeeFitness: Really?

TBSangsterGangster: So it's that kind of party then.

WillBeatsYoMug: Do you know how exhausting that was?

DylanShootsYou: Not really, Will just has some questionable acquaintances. 

KiHoLeeFitness: Shit. You're a better friend that I thought.

WillBeatsYoMug: You're welcome.

KiHoLeeFitness: I'm gonna have to start being nicer to you.

WillBeatsYoMug: You're. Wel. come.

KiHoLeeFitness: Is that why I had to dress like a mummy last year??

WillBeatsYoMug: I wanted to enjoy my own damn party. 

KiHoLeeFitness: I still had guys hitting on me.

WillBeatsYoMug: It wasn't as bad, I didn't have to stop any assassination attempts on your butthole.

Rosalicious: Doing the important work.

TBSangsterGangster: It's not a bad thing you know.

TBSangsterGangster: Meaning once you've gotten used to it and enjoy it.

KiHoLeeFitness: I do not consent to anyone putting anything in my butt. That is an exit only.

WillBeatsYoMug: He's not wrong.

KayaBerry: SO! Costumes??

TBSangsterGangster: I dunno, with all this talk to roofies and buttholes...

DylanShootsYou: C'Mon babe, we'll have a good time.

TBSangsterGangster: So wear something ass-less?

KayaBerry: Cowboy Thomas!

DylanShootsYou: Don't you dare!

Rosalicious: Biker Thomas!

WillBeatsYoMug: mmmmmmmmwhatcha say??

KiHoLeeFitness: Leather Daddy Thomas!

WillBeatsYoMug: You genuinely concern me with the things you think.

Rosalicious: Are you sure you haven't snuck a pinky up in there?

WillBeatsYoMug: Hey, no shaming.

KiHoLeeFitness: What? I thought we were being funny!

DylanShootsYou: Thomas is NOT going to dress up as a leather daddy.

DylanShootsYou: And IF he ever does, it's for MY eyes only.

WillBeatsYoMug: I have a puppy tail buttplug you can borrow.

TBSangsterGangster: I am both intrigued and appalled at how this convo is going.

WillBeatsYoMug: I know someone who can outfit you head to toe in leather and latex if needed.

KiHoLeeFitness: I'm shocked. Really.

Rosalicious: Now I kinda wanna see this.

WillBeatsYoMug: Pride parade next year?

KayaBerry: Why the hell not? :)

DexSetsYouUp: Guys! Guys! I have news! 

KayaBerry: Dex! 

Rosalicious: Dexter! 

TBSangsterGangster: Dex! 

KiHoLeeFitness: SexyDexy! 

DylanShootsYou: Dexter! 

WillBeatsYoMug: Did you just?

DexSetsYouUp: Thomas! I just got you a part in the movie we're doing!

TBSangsterGangster: Wot!??

Rosalicious: YASSS

WillBeatsYoMug: Will there be tasteful nudity involved?

DylanShootsYou: Stop. That. Mine.

DexSetsYouUp: So the movie we're shooting, it needs a replacement actor, to play a bit part as the sheriff's deputy. 

Rosalicious: A Sheriff's deputy?

WillBeatsYoMug: Yippie kay yo K-Y!

KayaBerry: Ky yay!

KiHoLeeFitness: Motherfucker.

WillBeatsYoMug: I'm gonna let you have it!!

Rosalicious: Let's have a kiki!

DexSetsYouUp: I gave them Thomas's info, and they want to cast him!

KayaBerry: I wanna have a kiki!

TBSangsterGangster: ARE YOU SERIOUS!!??!!

WillBeatsYoMug: Lock the doors, tightly!

DexSetsYouUp: I am, they will need you in 2 weeks. Can you do it?

TBSangsterGangster: Bloody right I can!!!

Rosalicious: Dive. Turn. Werk!

KiHoLeeFitness: What are they doing?

TBSangsterGangster: Having a "kiki", I believe.

DylanShootsYou: Baby! I'm so happy for you!! 

DexSetsYouUp: Its a Western, so can you do a western cowboy accent?

TBSangsterGangster: I'm gonna damn well try pardner!

DexSetsYouUp: Can you ride a horse?

DylanShootsYou: Of course, Of course.

TBSangsterGangster: Well, I have been dating Dylan for months now.

KayaBerry: Oh my.

DylanShootsYou: Tommy! That's private!

WillBeatsYoMug: He's not lying. 

KiHoLeeFitness: Really? Will?

KiHoLeeFitness: Dylan too?

WillBeatsYoMug: I mean, it's huge. Intimidating, really.

KayaBerry: You didn't.

TBSangsterGangster: He did.

DylanShootsYou: Oh jeez.

KiHoLeeFitness: OH MY!

Rosalicious: This tea. This tea is fresh!

DylanShootsYou: Will!! Tommy!!

WillBeatsYoMug: What? I thought everyone knew.

TBSangsterGangster: I mean, he's right.

TBSangsterGangster: I mean, I knew.

KiHoLeeFitness: If you've ever seen you in sweats. 

KiHoLeeFitness: I mean, HAVE you seen you in sweats?

Rosalicious: I thought it was a roll of quarters.

KiHoLeeFitness: I swear half the time you aren't even trying to hide it.

WillBeatsYoMug: I swear I need to check your browser history.

KayaBerry: We have no secrets here. 

DylanShootsYou: I mean, I'm sure there are a few.

WillBeatsYoMug: I'd kill to see some browser histories.

TBSangsterGangster: I'm sure there'd be A LOT of explaining to do.

KiHoLeeFitness: Mr. Diggler.

DylanShootsYou: CAN WE PLEASE ALL STOP DISCUSSING MY JUNK!!???!

TBSangsterGangster: It's okay babe. I love you, no matter how big your dick is.

WillBeatsYoMug: For the record, it's huge.

DylanShootsYou: I hate you all.

KayaBerry: No you don't.

DylanShootsYou: Try me.

TBSangsterGangster: I know you love me, so that's all that matters.

Rosalicious: You still love us.

KiHoLeeFitness: We're your friends.

KayaBerry: and we appreciate you.

WillBeatsYoMug: Imagine a Pringles can with veins. 

DylanShootsYou: WILL!!

Rosalicious: Ok, so about this chance to make Thomas a movie star??

DexSetsYouUp: Yes! As a Sheriff's Deputy, no less!

TBSangsterGangster: I'm very excited. 

DexSetsYouUp: I'll email you the script, you can study it, and then be ready for the shoot in no time.

TBSangsterGangster: Thank you Dex. We miss you.

DexSetsYouUp: I know, I'm so bummed I'm going to miss Will's Halloween party. Those things are epic!

TBSangsterGangster: I'll party a bit in your honor then. 

DexSetsYouUp: Thanks Thomas, have a good time everyone!

KiHoLeeFitness: See you Dex!

KayaBerry: Miss you.

WillBeatsYoMug: So does this mean you're going to the party then??

Rosalicious: Cowboy Thomas?

TBSangsterGangster: Maybe. Maybe I'll just be basic and go as a dead guy.

DylanShootsYou: A Zombie?

KiHoLeeFitness: A Walker?

KayaBerry: Oooh! A Crank!

DylanShootsYou: No.

DylanShootsYou: No one wants to see him as a crank, Kaya.

Rosalicious: Do a cute couples costume!!

DylanShootsYou: No.

TBSangsterGangster: Maybe.

DylanShootsYou: What do we go as?

TBSangsterGangster: Dyl, I know exactly what we should go as.

 

 

In the end, the Dylan and Thomas had decided on their costumes, and luckily were able to pull most of it from their closets, and the thrift store down the street.

"Does this look right?" Dylan kept adjusting his costume.

"Looks good, lemme just..."

Thomas adjusted the leather harness of Dylan's costume, taking a moment to look into Dylan's honey eyes.

"There, perfect." Thomas leaned in to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

The leather runner harness sat over a sky blue henley, which had been distressed and messed, to give it a dirty, worn look.  
Dylan's cargo pants, were also weathered, and his runner boots were laced tight. His hair had been sprayed to give it a "wet" look.

Thomas was wearing olive green cargo pants, a burnt orange colored tank top, and a loose white linen overshirt with a hood.   
His hair was fluffy, and a little messed, and his was streaked with a bit of make up to make him look dirty. 

Dylan leaned in to kiss Thomas, a bit longer and deeper than before.

"Now, Tommy." Thomas giggled as Dylan began to kiss his neck. "We are leaving in a bit..."

"I know, Newt." Dylan mumbled in Thomas's ear. "But I can't resist you in that outfit."

Thomas threaded his hands in Dylan's hair, and enjoyed the worship for a moment longer.

"Ty will be here any minute, so....aahh....ugh...."

Dylan pushed Thomas up against the door. "He can wait."

 

They got the idea when they were watching "The Maze Runner" for the hundreth time on cable. Not that they minded, it was a good movie.  
The sequel was a little boring, but still had some good moments, and they waited impatiently for the final movie in the trilogy to be released.

The costumes had been mostly easy to find, with the exception of Dylan's harness, and Thomas's leather straps, which held a fake machete.  
They scoured shops with Rosa, who eventually found something suitable for the two. 

Dylan and Thomas had fun trying the outfits on, and getting things put together. They each found themselves relating to the characters.  
They indulged in their fantasies, and had a great time role-playing. With sex. Lots of sex.  
It had been so much fun, they barely had time to get ready for the party tonight.

And now, both Dylan and Thomas were contemplating round 4 of their adventures as "Newt" and "Tommy".

Luckily, the doorbell rang, and saved them having to get naked, then dressed again.

Dylan opened the door.

"You have the worst possible timing....oh my god, what the hell is that on your face??"

Dylan doubled over laughing. 

"What?" Ty shrugged. "It's my costume."

Thomas giggled. "Are you supposed to be.....?"

"I'm Derek! From 'Teen Wolf'?!" Ty pointed to his face. "See the eyebrows? They're massive!"

Tyler had done his eyebrows dark and bold, and wore a leather jacket with a tight white shirt, and painted on black jeans, with steel toe boots.  
The brows, however, covered up most of his forehead. 

Thomas laughed and shook his head. "I cannot, in good conscience, let you leave the house like that."

Ty shook his head. "I don't think I look THAT bad!"

"Come on, I gotta fix this."

"Wait!" Dylan reached in his pocket, "I have to get a picture of this."

 

Many minutes later, Thomas had thinned and shaped the eyebrow makeup, and had also contoured a nice stubble "beard" for Ty's look.  
He also had re-styled the hair a bit, giving Ty a much more convincing "Derekl" look.

"Thank you Thomas." Ty couldn't stop checking himself out in the mirror.

 

Ty drove them over to the party location, somewhere deep in the city. 

"Is Cody going to be there tonight?" 

"No guys, Cody is not going to be there tonight. They called him in to work. Again."   
Ty sounded so disappointed saying that last word.

"I'm sorry." 

"Well, I had hoped, but..."

Ty let the phrase hang in the air. 

"It'll be okay, Sourwolf." Thomas leaned forward from where he sat in the backseat.  
"You'll hang out with us, and you'll have a wonderful time."

Dylan nodded from the passenger seat. "You'll have a blast."

"Besides, to hear them all tell it, these things are full of drinking, drugs and loose sex, so there's a good time in there someone."

"That's not true." Dylan replied sarcastically.

"Well, not entirely true."

Ty looked over and raised a heavily painted eyebrow.

"There will be alcohol. People have occasionally hooked up with each other in dark rooms and corners."

"Well alright." Ty laughed. "Maybe I'll find a Stiles."

"Or a Kate." Dylan nodded.

"Or both. At once." Thomas smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! The next chapter is going to set up the ending. So what I want to know is:
> 
> Does Dylan break Tommy's heart?
> 
> Does Thomas break Dylan's heart?
> 
> Do they break each others hearts?
> 
> Those are your only choices.


	12. You can see in the dark....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing. 
> 
> There are feelings, there are revelations, there is DRAMA.
> 
> There is also some of the smuttiest smut I've shared so far, and wow....like even *I* am trying to work out how I feel about this all happening....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! It has come to this.
> 
> Thank you to the 4 people who actually added their two cents in to this fic, you are loved and appreciated.
> 
> If anyone reading this doesn't like it, well, tough.
> 
> The final tally was LITERALLY a tie. So, I did what I do best.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, some real talk about how gay characters are, or aren't in the narrative of popular stuff.  
> This is not to shade or attack anyone, but as a gay male, just stuff I was feeling, and needed to share.
> 
> So, secure your wigs, tighten those angst helmets, and if anyone is still speaking to me after this chapter, I welcome feedback and comments.
> 
> Ready?

Will shared a house with 3 other make-up and costumers, and they had had a habit of going all out for a party.

The front of the house had cobwebs and tombstones, all with campy, silly names on them. The porch was decked out in bats, cobwebs, and black cats.  
Thomas skittishly approached the front. Dylan put a comforting hand on the Brit's shoulder. 

"You'll be safe babe, I'll protect you."

Thomas felt himself relax. He knew he would be safe.

 

Rosa, Ki-Hong, and Kaya arrived first, so they met the boys at the door.

Kaya was dressed as a Pirate Queen, Rosa was dressed as an Anime character, and Ki-Hong was dressed as The Mad Hatter.

"I LOVE IT!" Kaya squealed as the boys walked in.

"OMG! It's Newtmas!!" Rosa cheered.

"You have a wolf on your tail." Ki-Hong warned his pals.

"Guys, this is Ty. Ty, this is the crew, Kaya, Rosa, and Ki-Hong."

Ty smiled and shook hands with all the friends before settling back behind Dylan and Thomas.

"Hey, where's Will?" Dylan looked around.

"Oh my." Thomas pointed at the top of the stairs.

Will appeared at the top of the stairs, bedecked in the exact same costume as Kaya.

"You. Did. Not." Kaya gasped.

His jaw dropped as he descended the stairs, setting eyes at Kaya, who confronted him with her arms folded.

"No. No. This is not happening!" Will placed his hands on his hips, and stared Kaya down.

"Why are his boobs bigger than yours, Kaya?" Ki-Hong asked, confused.

"Honey, not now." Rosa nudged the Hatter.

"Look, Will, just go upstairs and change into something fabulous. I know you've got something up there." Kaya begged.  
It had taken her forever to get everything for her costume set. Besides, Will lived here. He could find something else.

"Gurl, you owe me." He huffed, and spun on his heel, stomping up the stairs to his room.

"Sashay Away." Thomas saluted Will as he ascended.

 

Kaya pulled Dylan off to the side. Ty, Thomas, and Rosa went to grab some drinks. Ki-Hong followed Kaya.

"Ty?" She looked at Dylan incredulously.

"Ty who cheated on you, broke your heart, causing you to fuck up your life with douchey fuckboys Ty??" Ki-Hong clarified.

Dylan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, guys, that was a long time ago. I've grown up." Dylan ran his hand through his hair.  
"I've faced my own issues, and handled my own shit. I own the fact that I was responsible for what happened."

Kaya shook her head.

"Ty didn't make me date those guys, Kaya. That was me being petty and messy. I'm not like that anymore."

Kaya looked over Dylan's shoulder.

"If he sets one foot wrong, or disturbs you or Thomas in any way, I swear...."

"Here babe." Thomas handed Thomas a drink. 

Dylan sniffed the offering. "Whiskey Ginger?" 

"Cheers." 

 

Will came back down the stairs in the best possible costume.

"Yaassss!" Cried Rosa.

"The absolute best." Thomas applauded.

"That. Is. Meta." Dylan raised his glass.

"It has to do in a pinch. It's a shame I didn't have more time to prepare."

Will had on blue jeans, and a black shirt with a white skull on it. He carried a "Woody" doll, and a magnifying glass in his back pocket.

"I've always thought you were a dead ringer for the evil kid from Toy Story!" Ki-Hong laughed.

"His name is Sid, and he is iconic." Will deadpanned.

"He was a psycho!" Rosa gasped. "He tortured toys!"

"He was unaware they had feelings and personalities." Will waved his doll at Rosa.

"It was a pretty decent allegory for vegetarianism, and animal rights." Ty nodded.

Everyone turned to look at him, with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Ty shrugged. "I can't have a brilliant observation from time to time?" 

"I'm curious to how you came to that conclusion with that story." Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that Sid didn't see the toys as living things, the way that people don't see animals as living beings."

"Ty works with a vet, so he's very pro-animals." Dylan smiled.

"Wanna see pictures of my kid?!" Ty excitedly whipped out his phone, and began scrolling through pictures of Barkley.

"Oh yes, I would love to see your doggy." Will replied, moving in closer.

"Down boy." Ki-Hong growled, and added a bark in for good measure.

 

Several drinks later, they found themselves on the couches in the living room, Ki-Hong between Kaya and Rosa, Dylan sitting on Tommy's lap, and Will and Ty sitting close.

"I just don't think it's fair, really." Will opined, taking a drink of his vodka soda.  
"I dislike that straight actors get to play gay characters, and they get all this overwhelming praise for it."

Ty nodded. "Meanwhile, gay actors only get offered minor characters."

"Right!" Will continued. "And all these straight actors get praised up and down for giving 'brave', 'fearless' performances that are 'revelations'"  
Will raised his hands to do "air quotes" around his adjectives. "And then get paid THOUSANDS of dollars to do shit I've been doing for free since I was 15!"

"I know that's right." Dylan raised his glass again. 

"But Will, it's just acting."

"Okay, if it's just acting, then why do they gotta make a big deal about it in stories and interviews? Where is my gay love story, written by a gay man, featuring gay actors??"

"I'm pretty sure there's websites you can subscribe to for that." Ki-Hong sipped his light beer.

"I really, REALLY want to see your browser history." Will shook his head.

"No, I totally get it." Ty agreed. "On Teen Wolf, there was supposed to be this big romantic storyline between Derek and Stiles, right?"

"But why did they scrap it?" Rosa shrugged. "They were doing a great setup for it to happen."

"Right," Ty agreed, "But was it the actors that said no? Or was it the producers? Who was responsible for cancelling that?"

"I thought the actors were okay with the love story?" Dylan furrowed his brow.

"I thought the director had the final word, and didn't want it to happen?" Thomas half stated, half asked.

"I still say it was the douchebag lead actor!" Ty pointed at the group. 

"He went around shading and insulting the 'Sterek' shippers, and then, the following season, he becomes an executive producer, then BOOM."  
He snapped his fingers together for emphasis. "All of a sudden, Stiles is banging Malia, for no reason. Derek is written off the show? That's shady."

Dylan nodded. "I can imagine why he did it. It must suck to become the second banana on the show you're supposed to be the lead character on."

"It's called an 'ensemble' cast. Everyone should get their turn." Rosa nodded.

"Like Danny got his turn?" Ty asked. "He wasn't even used or developed as a character."

"Didn't he have a boyfriend?" Ki-Hong pointed out.

"For like five minutes! AND the boyfriend was a villain for most of that season!"

"Way to make the gays the bad guys." Will nodded.

"It would have been nice to have had that positive representation on TV." Dylan nodded.

"Or in movies." Rosa agreed.

"We still have books." Thomas pointed to the group.

"Who do you know that even reads anymore?" Ki asked.

"Hey, hey! Bibliophile. Right here." Thomas huffed.

"Does that mean....?" Will smiled, making a rude gesture with his hand.

"I don't think it means what you think it means." Kaya laughed.

"Would be a bitch of a place to get a papercut." Will raised his brows.

"Well that's a fear that is going to be with me for some time." Thomas sipped his whiskey.

"Even Newtmas is problematic." Will argued.

"Don't do it." Dylan warned.

"Uh-oh." Tyler sighed.

"Care to explain that before I cut you?" Thomas replied in challenge.

"Oh, abso-fucking-lutely."

"Do we have popcorn for this?" Kaya looked around, watching them.

"So what we have here is the 'bury your gays' slash 'invisible gay' situation." Will explained.

"Do tell." Newt narrowed his eyes.

"Well the whole this hangs on the fact that Newt is gay."

"He is."

"The author said so." Dylan confirmed.

"Well, that he is gay is awesome, but he is a secondary character. He exists in service of Thomas, who is the main character."

"And his boyfriend."

"Since when? Where does it say in the text that Thomas is his boyfriend?"

"It's implied."

"But never stated."

"There are numerous instances in the books where he shows his affection to Thomas."

"He gets super jealous of Aris when he discovers that they can talk telepathically." Dylan pointed out.

"He covers him with the blanket in the glade." Rosa seconded.

"But does Thomas ever *return* the affection?" Will held out his hands.

The gang all stopped a minute to think.

"Thomas hugs him when he passes the trials in the Death Cure!" Ty offered.

"He hugs everyone." Will responded.

"Thomas definitely cares about Newt. I think he loves him, because he says things about him that NO straight guy says about his buds." Ki-Hong pointed out.

"Like the part about him seeing Newt smile, and that it made him feel like the world would be okay again."

"So gay." 

"Well, it helps the narrative if Thomas is Bi-sexual."

"It would have been nice for them to say it explicitly."

"It would have been groundbreaking."

"How so?

"If Thomas were bi, we would have had a bi-sexual male lead who was a hero, and unashamed of his sexuality."

"But Newt was still gay."

"And if Thomas wasn't?" Will countered, hurt in his eyes.

"IF Thomas was straight," he continued, "that means Newt basically followed this guy around pining for him, and in the end, died for someone who couldn't love him the way he needed."

The gang remained silent. Will took a breath, collecting himself.

"The only relief he could have, the only intimacy he was allowed to have with Thomas is either unrequited, or it is death."

Ty reached over and rubbed Will's back, at which Will seemed to snap out of his upset.

"Which brings me to the 'bury your gays' issue."

"Which is?"

"Self explanatory. It's the rule that if you can't have too many gay characters in a series or story, and if you do, then one has to die."

"So if Thomas is bi, then it becomes 'bury your gay'?"

"Right, because Newt is his boyfriend, and it makes it tragic."

"I'm bothered by that."

"You should be, because it happens in tons of shows. Walking Dead, the 100, even Teen Wolf is guilty of it."

"They haven't killed any gay characters on Teen Wolf."

"They disappeared the one gay character on the show."

"He's still on there!"

"What was the last episode he was on?"

Ty stopped.

"See, it sucks because the powers that be can't allow gay characters, because they think that straight people won't relate, or root for them."

"Which is ironic, because women are the larger audience for shows like that."

"And gay men, thank you."

"Do straight men even watch Teen Wolf?" 

"Ah-hem."

"A few closeted ones I imagine."

"AH-HEM!"

"Use your hanky Ki."

"I watch Teen Wolf, and I'm straight."

"And you must be thrilled for the new direction the show is taking."

"What? It's good stories and visuals."

"And a lot heavier on the naked, sexy girls."

"That's been nice, I'm not gonna lie." 

"But it's less funny, and more sexy, compared to the first three seasons when it was hilarious and very gay."

"It is different. It's less like it was."

"I dunno. I still kinda hate the lead actor in it saying that Sterek shippers were watching it for the wrong reason."

"He should feel lucky anyone still watches it."

"Wait, they have gay characters now!"

"Yeah, and one of them disappears. Invisible gay. Literally."

"Wanna go be invisible somewhere and be gay?" Dylan drunkenly whispered in Thomas's ear.

"Dylan, behave yourself." Thomas chuckled, not really meaning it.

Ty watched the two of them from across the room, through beer goggles. He wished he had thought to dress as "Minho", from the Maze Runner.

 

Thomas wandered the house, reciting the few lines he had in his head over and over again.   
He had been practicing his American accent, and watched old western movies on TV to get a sense of the character he was portraying.

Dylan had been a help, coaching him on the accent, and watching as Thomas practiced drawing his gun endlessly.

He had gotten to the point where he could remember the lines and recite them effortlessly, since there were so few. He now was just playing with accents, and delivery.

Thomas had been unsure about the party, but the gang had been right, it was less scary, and kinda sexy. The hosts obviously knew all the hottest looking people to ask over.  
He wondered how he fared against these half naked gods and goddesses. The gang had split up after their chat about Newtmas and Teen Wolf. He felt a little lost without Dylan.

Dylan had been getting handsy, and flirty, and Thomas didn't mind. He felt flirty too. The alcohol, and crowd had let him shed his inhibitions a bit.  
He had lost everyone else in the group, but had sworn he'd seen Ty a few minutes ago. Dylan had been behind him, but then had disappeared. 

He wasn't even sure how long it had been since the end of the talking, and the present moment. A few minutes? An hour?

 

He found Ty in the kitchen. 

"Hey, have you seen Dylan?" 

Ty turned and smiled. "I thought he was with you." 

Thomas let his eyes wander down Ty's neck. 

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Looks like someone left a claiming mark on you little wolf."

Thomas turned Ty's head and looked at the reddish spot on the wolf's neck.

"So who do you belong to?"

"It's just a little fun." Ty blushed.

"Well, just be safe. I'm gonna go look for Dylan."

"Hang on, I'll come with."

The boys searched the lower level of the house, as well as the yard.

They found the gang up there, standing around a firepit, with Will talking to a tall, handsome guy.

"Have you seen Dyl?" Tyler tapped on Ki-Hong's shoulder.

"I thought I saw him go upstairs with you." Ki-Hong raised an eyebrow.

"No, I've been down here with Thomas most of the night." Ty looked around the yard, seeing if Dylan wandered away.

"Let's go see if he wandered up there then." Thomas pulled at Ty's hand.

 

Dylan walked out of the bathroom, weaving slightly. He was drunk, but not nauseous, which was nice. His buzz was high, and when he took a piss, it all went in the bowl.

He walked down the hall, sipping his drink, and noticed a half open door. He peeked inside, and saw Ty's silhouette, standing in front of a window, looking outside.

Dylan stumbled into the mostly darkened room, and turned as the door closed. Now it was dark inside the room, save for some faint light from the yard coming up from the window.

"Oooohhhhh" Dylan made a spooky noise and chuckled, aware of a body standing behind him.

"You feeling okay Dyl?" Tyler whispered from behind him. His nose dipped to Dylan's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Ahhhhh" Dylan gasped, feeling a set of lips and teeth touch his neck, and begin to suck the tender, pale flesh, marking him.

"Feel good love?" a soft, sweet, British voice whispered in front of him. "Feeling up to both of us?"

Another set of lips and teeth joined the first, on the front of his neck, by his collarbone.

Dylan tipped his drink back, and drained it. A hand took it from him, and set it down somewhere in the room.  
"Fuck yeah." He groaned. He was drunk, and this felt amazing.

"Missed me babe?" Ty whispered, softly, and sweetly, in Dylan's ear.

"Mmmmhmmmmm." Dylan moaned, as a set of hands palmed his erection in the front of his pants.

"I know you want this, love." Thomas's voice was thick with desire. "You've been too shy to ask. But I know."

"Yes." Dylan gasped as the hands behind him moved to his chest, and began to unfasten his harness. His henley, and white undershirt soon followed.

He felt kisses travel down his chest, stopping to suck and bite at his nipple, causing a moan to start in his mouth, only to be swallowed by Ty's mouth, in a deep tongue fueled kiss.

The moans stifled, Dylan closed his eyes, and visualized his lovers. His Tommy, dressed as Newt, with his soft hair, and strong arms, and pink lips, and his Tyler, his old lover, in his leather jacket, and tight clothes.

The hands stroking, and teasing Dylan let him get lost in the fantasies. Newt seducing Tommy, Derek ravaging Stiles. Dylan let himself imagine he was each. Prey to his wolf. Runner to his Second in Command.

Tyler pulled Dylan's hands behind him. Tyler's cock was out of his pants, and hard, slicked with precome and need. Dylan let his hands stroke his lover, eliciting a growl from his wolf.

Thomas unbuttoned, and pulled down Dylan's pants, and took his boyfriend's cock into his slick, wet mouth. Reaching behind Dylan, he slid a spit soaked finger tease Dylan's pucker.

Dylan was thrilled they had been having sex all day, as he was ready when Tyler mounted, and entered him.

Dylan was bent at the waist, with Thomas holding him up from where he knelt on the floor. Dylan grunted as Tyler rocked his hips into him. Stretching him. Filling him. Dylan was only a little ashamed of how much he wanted it. Needed it. Craved it.

"You like it babe?" Thomas whispered, his British accent tickling Dylan's ear. "You like the way Ty is fucking you?" 

"Yes. Oh, fuck, yes." Dylan panted and grunted in reply. "More. I want you too Tommy."

"You'll get it bitch." Thomas growled, gripping Dylan's hair. 

Dylan gasped, aroused to a higher level, as his lovers took control of him. He loved when they took control of him. He wanted more.

"Ugh..." Dylan moaned, as Tommy reached down to pinch Dylan's nipples. 

"Yeah," Ty groaned as he shifted his cock in and out. "I told you he likes it rough."

"Uh-huh." Dylan panted. "More.....please...." he begged as Thomas reached down to squeeze his balls.

"Shhh....be a good boy for Daddy." Thomas whispered in his ear. "And Daddy, and Uncle Ty will make you feel real good."

"That's so fucking hot Tommy." Dylan moaned, and let himself be pulled up by his hair, and taken to the bed. 

Dylan watched in a drunken haze as Tyler lay down, and pulled Dylan down on top of him, pressing his chest to Dylan's back.

"Good boy." Thomas praised, softly. "Legs up."

Dylan did as he was commanded to, and felt Tommy stuff Tyler's thick dick into his loosened hole. With their legs spread and handing from the bed's edge, Tommy was able to get close. 

Closer.

He teased the head of his cock to Dylan's hole which was already full of Tyler. 

"You want it?" His voice was thicker. He was in full lust now.

"Please." Dylan whimpered. "Please Daddy." 

Thomas leaned in, and slid his cock inside Dylan's hot, tight tunnel. 

Dylan gasped, and almost screamed at the intrusion, but Ty's large hand covered Dylan's mouth.

"Shhhhh. Be a good boy Stiles."

At the image of the pale, sexy Stiles being filled by his sexy, brooding wolf, Dylan swooned and relaxed. 

He pictured them all. Newt. Tommy. Stiles. Derek. Dylan. Thomas. Tyler. Like a super sexy mad science experiment worthy of the smuttiest fanfic ever.

Tommy's large slick hand took Dylan's cock, and began to stroke it. 

"Fuck, I've missed this cock." 

"Come for us baby." Tyler growled. "You want us to come in you? To breed you? Claim you? Knock you up?"  
His powerful hips pounded into Dylan as he emphasized each proposition with a thrust.

"Yes!" Dylan moaned, uninhibited.

Dylan focused on the sensations in his hole. The way each top dragged in, while the other pushed out, simultaneously fucking, and "un-fucking" him at once.  
The feel of both flared cockheads dragging inside of him, hitting his prostate, and causing his own cock to leak like a faucet.

"I'm so close." Thomas was breathless.

"Come in me Daddy." Dylan begged, and reached his arm up and back to stroke his ex-lover's hair. 

"Breed me Der. Fill me with your pups."

Both tops unloaded inside Dylan, causing his own orgasm to erupt. Dylan covered his abs and chest in thick shots of his own seed.  
His orgasm contracted his muscles, squeezing the cocks inside him, milking them dry. 

The trio panted. Dylan closed his eyes. Somehow he drifted into sleep.

Until the shouting woke him.

 

"Dyl! What the fuck is going on in here!"

 

Dylan jolted awake, aware of his super sore asshole, and the fact that he was naked and covered in come. 

He grabbed a pillow to cover himself, but it was too late. 

Thomas stood at the door, next to Ty, both of their eyes wide open, and mouths agape. Thomas's eyes were filled with tears.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do." Ty growled, with an anger Dylan had never heard from him before. 

Dylan realized that Ty wasn't talking to him. He looked behind himself, and saw Tyler, and Colton, wiping off their flaccid cocks.

It took exactly 10 seconds for Dylan to piece together what happened. 

"Just having a bit of fun." Colton offered in his best British accent.

Oh. Fuck.

Thomas couldn't move. His brain was fried, he felt like he was made of stone.

Colton's ice blue eyes watched him with an evil mirth in them.  
He leaned down to Dylan's ear, and whispered something to the shocked brunette.

"Tommy?" Dylan's voice was broken with unshed tears.

"I didn't know." Thomas whispered. He looked at Colton. He looked at Dylan. "I swear to god Dyl, I didn't know."

"Know what?" Ty asked.

"I had sex with Colton on the flight over here." Thomas felt like his head was going to float away from his body.

Dylan's tears began to roll down his face, to the pillow on his lap. He did the only thing he could. He threw up on the bed.

"Classy." Colton sneered, as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Thomas was still frozen in place, as more voices joined the melee. 

"Holy. Shit." 

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Gotta go!" Colton nodded to Tyler. "I'd say this was a great party." 

Tyler had already opened the window, and he and Colton were already climbing out, and scrambling to get away. 

Ki-Hong ran over to Dylan, and grabbed a blanket, to wrap around Dylan, and took him to the bathroom. 

Will sighed. "I just changed those bedsheets this morning."

Ty had chased the two out the window, and failing to catch them, was now screaming out the window at their fleeing shadows.

Will had already begun to strip the bed. 

"Will you keep it down, dude! I don't need the neighborhood knowing our business."

Ty turned and scanned the room.

"Where's Thomas?"

 

Dylan was sobbing, hunched over the toilet, dry heaving. Ki-Hong rubbed his back in sympathy. 

"Just let it all out." He encouraged Dylan, who had spent the last fifteen minutes sobbing, retching, and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"The fuck did I do?" he sobbed.

 

Ty ran down the stairs, searching the rooms.

"Thomas?" 

The other partygoers stared, as he ran around looking.

"Thomas? Tom?"

"Hey!" Kaya called from the hallway. "What happened? Did you lose Tom?"

"Did you see him?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"No. Ty, what's wrong?"

Ty had no idea what to respond. So he turned and ran for the door, leading out to the yard.

 

Thomas was already several blocks away. 

After walking in, and seeing Dylan, Tyler, and Colton, he lost time. He doesn't know how he got out of the room, or down the stairs.  
He doesn't remember leaving the party. Doesn't know why there's an almost empty whiskey bottle in his hand. Doesn't know why he hasn't cried.  
That should have been the first reaction, right? Shock? Anger? Despair? Frantic crying? Where was that? 

He wandered the streets, not even sure where he was going. Where was he going to go? Dylan had the keys to the apartment. He knew Kaya and the others would still be at the party.

He was alone. 

At least he wasn't sober.

 

"I don't know. Some guy just shoved me out of the way, grabbed a bottle of Jameson's and left. What a dick."

Ty resisted the urge to sock the guy.

"Which way did he leave?"

The guy pointed to the backyard gate. 

Tyler followed and looked around. 

 

Will had finished changing the sheets, and managed to get the soiled ones rinsed, and in the washer.

"Hey, why is everyone going cray cray?" Rosa asked.

"Well," Will sighed, leaning against the washer, "a couple of univited guests crashed the party, and may or may not have had consensual sex with Dylan in my bed."

Rosa shook her head. "That. That is something. Where's Dylan?"

 

Ki-Hong had rinsed Dylan off, and dressed him. After having Dylan rinse with mouthwash, he took him back to Will's room.

"Where's Tommy?" he asked. 

"I dunno."

"I think Ty went to look for him." Kaya brought in a plain ginger ale for Dylan. "Here, for the stomach."

Dylan shook his head. "What did I do?"

"The question is, did you do anything you didn't want to do?" Will asked, arms folded, as he stood in the door with Rosa.

Dylan shook his head. His tears flowed again. Ki-Hong held him while he cried.

 

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind him. Thomas looked up, and saw Ty driving up to him. 

Ty got out of the car, and cautiously approached the blonde Brit. 

"Thomas, it's freezing. Come on, I'll take you back."

Thomas pulled away from Ty's touch. 

"Can't feel it." He raised the bottle to his lips, taking another swig. 

"Can't feel the cold." 

"Still, it's cold."

"Can't go back." Thomas shook his head. "Can't face him." 

"You can." Ty gently lifted the bottle from Thomas. "He needs you. You need him."

Thomas shook his head. "No. Can't." His voice broke, but still he didn't cry. He was too dead to cry.

"Come on, I gotta get you out of this cold."

Ty got Thomas into the car, and turned the heat up a bit.

"It'll be better in a minute."

Thomas shook his head, dazed. "Won't."

"I can't go back there Ty."

Thomas began to nod off. The alcohol, warm car, and sudden energy drain was too much.

Ty checked his phone. It was near two in the morning. He wasn't sure what was happening at the party. He knew Thomas didn't want to go back.

He drove Thomas back to his apartment.

 

Once inside, Barkley started to go nuts over his master, and his new favorite friend. Ty let him out to do his late night business, while he settled Thomas in the apartment.

Ty put Thomas down on the single bed, and put a blanket over him.

Thinking of comfort, he removed Thomas's shoes. He left the door open, and then turned the light in the bathroom on, in case it was needed later.

He turned and went into the kitchen, to grab a drink of water. He chugged the glass down, and filled it again. He turned and saw Thomas standing behind him.

"Want some water Thom...."

Thomas lunged at Ty, and started to kiss him. He shoved his tongue down Ty's throat, and Ty tried to pull away.

"Thomas! Stop..." His pleas were cut off by another kiss.

"Stop!" Ty pulled away and held Thomas at arms' length. He watched as the Brit's eyes began to clear, and then fill with tears. He crumpled in Ty's arms, and began to sob.

Ty pulled Thomas into his chest, trying to soothe him, only to have Thomas scream, and begin to hit Tyler, over and over again, his fists slamming into Ty's solid pecs.

"WhydidIDOTHAT?" Thomas began to sob again, repeating it over and over again, falling apart in Ty's arms.

Tyler just held him, unable to do anything else. He let Thomas sob and cry and fall apart, until the boy tired himself out, and once again, Ty was able to put him to bed.

 

"Please don't go." Thomas begged in a boy's broken voice. "Please, don't..."

Tyler crouched beside the bed. 

"We both won't fit Tommy."

He stroked the Brit's hair, and in minutes, Thomas was in a dead sleep.

Ty quietly rose, then crept out of the room. He went back to his living room, and after letting Barkley back in, lay down on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes:
> 
> #1: Newtmas is my religion, and will forever be cannon to my blackened, bitter, withered heart.
> 
> #2: Sterek SHOULD have been endgame, dammit, TP be damned. 
> 
> #3: I rushed the chapter, so forgive my mistakes. And by rushed, I mean I wrote it during the week, and was only able to edit it twice, as I am also trying to pack for a trip I'm taking this weekend, which is also why it's a day early. 
> 
> #4: Despite the amount of DRAMA in this, know there will be a happy ending. 
> 
> #5: Thank you so much for the comments, and kudos. Y'all give a bitch a reason to wake up in the morning.


	13. Gaslights glow in the street....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Learning to cope
> 
> Part 2: Learning to try
> 
> Part 3: Learning to heal
> 
> Did you ever have everything go wrong at once? As though life sees that you are down, then sends in the worst of the worst to follow? Well, welcome to this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship issues, family issues, sex issues, ALL the issues!
> 
> More issues than a New York newsstand! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is investing in this story. Your kudos, comments, and participation are appreciated.
> 
> This was an interesting, and difficult chapter to write. I hope it reads well.

Ty: Dyl. Thomas is crashed here. 

Ty: He drank a bottle of whiskey, and I wasn't sure you'd be home to take him.

Ty: He's safe.

Dyl: Thank you

 

Tommy: Dyl, I'm at Ty's. 

Tommy: Let me know if you're okay.

Tommy: I'm sorry Dyl.

 

This Bitch: Hey, you okay Thomas? We got Dyl back ok. Text me when you get this.

Thomas: Yeah, Will, crashed at Ty's. 

This Bitch: You safe? You ok?

Thomas: I guess. No offense, but I don't know I'll be going to anymore of your parties.

This Bitch: I may not go either. Sorry man.

 

Lady K: Tom, you alright?

Thomas: Yeah. I'm alive.

Lady K: Dylan's okay. 

Thomas: Good.

Lady K: Are you okay?

Lady K: Tom?

 

Thomas stared at his phone, waiting to hear from Dylan.  
Not sure what he would say if he did.

 

Dylan sat on the floor of the kitchen. 

His heart was broken, his body felt hollow. He sat with his phone in his hand, scrolling through his phones' camera roll.  
He stared at picture after picture of Thomas, and him, and looked at how happy they had been. Before he had fucked it all up.

Before Thomas, he had never bothered to use his camera phone. Now, he recorded everything they did. Selfies. Photos. Silly Filters.  
Here was a phone almost full of pictures, short movie clips, chronicling a relationship.

Despite the fact that his heart broke looking at every picture, it somehow healed him as he hurt. He had no idea why.  
Is this what people did all day? Wallowed in the misery of their past? Looking at what had been, unable to move forward. Or was this just him now?

"Sounds about right."

 

Miles away, Thomas sat on Ty's couch. Barkley cuddled up next to him. He stared at his phone. 

He had texted Dylan the morning after the party, letting Dylan know he was staying at Ty's. 

Ty had slept on the couch the night before, letting Thomas stay in bed with his feelings, and Barkley.

Thomas now stared at his inanimate phone, with the background picture of he and Dylan. 

He had no idea what to do now. It frightened him. He always knew what to do. He was afraid of his own reflection now.

He felt anger at himself, for not being stronger, smarter, or even braver. He was upset at Dylan, but also knew that what happened wasn't his fault. Not entirely.

On the other hand, what he did to Dylan....was it his fault, because of how it happened? He would never do anything to hurt Dylan, not purposefully.

Thomas laid his head on the couch and closed his eyes. He hadn't cried since the night before. When he tried to make out with Ty, drunk. 

He cursed himself for the transgression, knowing that he wouldn't have done it, knowing he was drunk, and angry, and completely unable to process his feelings. He hated himself now. Would he hate himself forever?

"Sounds about right."

 

A day and night had gone by, and all he had heard from Dylan, was through the others texts.

Through the day, Kaya, Ki-Hong, and Will had texted him. They had each stopped by during the day to check on him, bringing him food and making sure he was okay.

Will had mentioned that Dylan hadn't eaten the breakfast Kaya had brought him, and he had to practically hold him at gunpoint to eat a few bites of lunch. Ki-Hong fared better with dinner, and had even stayed to watch tele with Dylan for a while.

That seemed like the cure for the common heartache.

 

Thomas spent the day curled up with Barkley, watching tele. Ty joined him through the day, giving him space, and bringing him food, which Thomas barely touched.

"Come on Thomas. You gotta eat something." Ty pleaded. "Even if its just some crackers and peanut butter."

Thomas shifted. He wondered if this was how Dylan was feeling. 

"You can shower if it helps you feel better. I'll grab you some clean clothes. They might be a little big, but they'll work."

Ty went back into the room, and Thomas rose from the couch. Barkley looked at him and whined in sympathy. He trudged into the bathroom, where Ty had left towels and clothes, and setting his phone on the sink, closed and locked the door.

 

Will had been annoying, as usual. Yes, he was sweet, and yes, he was funny, but did that guy have a damn pause button? Or at the very least a mute button? He was a nightmare!

Dylan sighed. No, he hadn't been, really, but he had wanted to be alone today. But he didn't want to be alone. He wanted his Tommy. He just didn't know how to ask.

After being force fed a few bites for lunch, Dylan sat pouting on the couch, staring at his phone. He still hadn't answered Thomas's texts, and wasn't even sure where to begin.

He tried not to think about Ty and Thomas, together, alone, in Ty's apartment. 

Ki-Hong had come over later in the day, with a bag of Dylan's favorite take out. Ki-Hong hadn't even gotten the orange chicken out of the bag before Dylan was tackling him for it.

They hadn't said much the last few days, by way of conversation, but he was just happy to see Dylan alive and eating. 

They had been friends for some time, but Ki-Hong had never seen Dylan as sad, or as hurt, as he had seen him the night of the party. Dylan had cried in his arms most of the night.

After Dylan had demolished the meal, he sat on the couch, digesting. He checked his phone again, and scrolled though his social media pages to see if anyone had posted anything. Nothing.

Ki-Hong looked over at Dylan, his eyebrows raising and falling, as if to say "if you want to talk to him, call him!"

Dylan set his phone back down, and stared blankly at the TV.

 

A long, hot shower, and peanut butter and jelly sandwich later, Thomas was back on the couch, this time next to Ty.

"I'm sorry about.....what I did."

Ty nodded. "It's okay. You were drunk. And upset."

"That's no excuse."

"Thomas," Ty turned to he blonde. "You're not the only person that ever behaved that way when you were drunk and heartbroken."

"Still. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Better you hit me, than go punching walls, or worse, do something destructive."

"How's your jaw?" 

"It's okay." Ty grinned, and winced at the ache. "Hell of a right hook you got there, slugger."

Thomas laughed despite himself.

"Can....can I cuddle...with you?"

Ty smiled. "If I say no, are you going to sock me again?"

Thomas snorted. "Maybe."

Ty raised his arm, and Thomas leaned in. They watched tele until late into the night.

Thomas fell asleep on the couch. Ty slept in his bed that night.

 

Dylan stayed up all night, watching TV, and staring at his phone. He was torn between calling Thomas, and throwing his phone against the wall.

He was trying not to think about Ty, and Thomas. Trying not to imagine the two of them getting back at him. He shook his head. They wouldn't do that.

Still, he did do something unspeakable. But he was drunk. But he knew what he wanted. He was begging them for it. He wanted them both. It was terrible.

He felt like a failure. A cheating failure. But then, Tommy. Tommy and Colton. What the fuck happened there? He wanted an answer. He didn't think he could deal with one.

He wandered around the dimly lit apartment. It was ghostly. Without his Tommy there, it was dark. It was cold. Life felt pointless. 

He looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. The dead of night. He debated on going to Ty's.

He didn't know what he would do if he saw them together. He didn't know if he could lose Tommy. 

But wasn't that the issue here? Didn't he do the same thing? Didn't Tommy? Didn't he hurt them all?

He barely slept that night.

 

"Oh. Oh God no." Thomas sputtered. He stared at his phone while it buzzed.

"What?" Ty popped his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, toothpaste foaming.

"Hello mum!" Thomas put on his happiest voice, despite the rotten feelings swirling inside of him.

"He's going to be an amazing actor." Ty whispered to himself.

"Of course. How thrilling. Yes." 

Ty watched as Thomas's eyes darted around, then grew uncomfortably large.

"Yes. #3 Beekman Place. Yes. Okay, sure. Bye Mum." 

Thomas ended his call and turned, wide eyed with panic to Ty.

"Get me to the apartment!"

 

Dylan paced back and forth in the apartment. He swung from total panic, to rage, to depression, and back again.

After a night with approximately 2 hours of sleep, on and off, he finally woke up, and walked the house. His eyes were dark, bags underneath.  
He held his phone, and started to pull up Tommy's icon. 

He turned as he heard the door open, and watched as Thomas entered the room. 

The stood facing each other, and for a solid minute, neither one spoke.

"Tommy..." Dylan started.

"Dyl..." Thomas spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too."

"Where's Ty?" 

"He dropped me off, he's left already."

"Did you...." Dylan moved his hands together, using his fingers to mimic sex.

"No." Thomas spat out. "How about you?"

"No!" Dylan fired back angrily. 

"Well I don't know why you'd think he and I....." Thomas stopped himself short.

Oh. Yeah. Right.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't trust you." Dylan ran his hand through his hair.

"No, that's exactly what you are saying." Thomas folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, it was a pretty shocking night."

"I know. Dylan, we need to talk."

Dylan paled.

"No conversation in the universe, that began with that sentence, has ever ended well."

"Well, at some point we're going to. I tried to text you, but you never responded."

Dylan frowned.

"Sorry, was a little freaked out and heartbroken."

Thomas frowned right back.

"Oh, and I wasn't? It wasn't like I walked in on you playing cards."

"I know, I'm sorry." 

"I know! I'm sorry too!"

"Yeah, but are you sorry about banging my ex? Or are you sorry you got ratted out on it?"

"Yes!" Thomas shook his head. "I was a shithead, and I'm sorry. But what about you and them?"

"I was drunk!" 

"And I didn't have a choice!"

"Wait....what?"

Tommy bit his lip.

"Look, Dylan, we got a real problem on our hands."

Dylan's eyes widened, and watered.

"Are....are we...breaking...."

"No!" Thomas exclaimed. "Oh God no, we LITERALLY have a really big problem headed our way."

"What?"

"My parents are coming to visit us."

"Oh shit! When?"

"An hour, give or take."

 

The boys did an insanely quick cleanup, that could have been soundtracked to "Flight of the Bumblebee".

While Thomas jumped into the shower, and cleaned himself up, Dylan cleaned the living room, and hid stuff where he could in the bedroom.  
Thomas threw together a quick, clean outfit, while Dylan brushed his hair and his teeth. Then after tucking away anything his mother might object to, he joined Dylan in the living room.

"Shit. They just texted, they're coming up the walk."

"Tommy..." Dylan sounded panicked. 

"Dylan, we'll deal with it later." Thomas squeezed Dylan's hand, as the doorbell rang, announcing his parents.

 

Dylan realized that 5 minutes into the visit, Thomas's mother did not like him. Maybe it was cause he wasn't British. Or maybe it was he was a guy.

"So, Dylan, Thomas tells me you're a photographer."

"Yes ma'am, that's how we met." 

"You remember mum, I sent you the pictures."

"Yes, they were lovely. So are you attempting to take pictures for a living?"

"Yes ma'am, wherever I can." 

"And where exactly is that, now?"

"Well, I'm currently the master photographer for PetCenter, in the city." 

"Oh. How nice for you." 

Thomas felt his anger rise. He knew that his mother had her misgivings about Dylan, but it was upsetting him that she spoke to him as though he were a nobody.

"He's quite wonderful at what he does, mum." 

"I'm sure he is. I'm sure it's a fun hobby, but what does he plan on doing for a career?"

Dylan realized that she was speaking about him as though he wasn't there. Like he was a pet.

"Photography is a career, mother. And Dylan does work outside of the PetCenter. He still does fashion photography, as well as botanical and natural prints."

"They sell fairly well." Dylan offered. 

"But are you able to make a living from it? Are you able to take care of Thomas?"

"Yes, I have, Mrs. Sangster." He felt himself flush. "And Tommy has not wanted for anything since he's arrived here."

"Indeed. This is not your apartment, correct, you're just borrowing it from someone else?"

"I do pay rent. No different than if it were our own place." Dylan stated matter of factly. He was struggling to keep calm.

"Well, son, I'm sure I would love some tea." Thomas's father nervously interjected.

"Of course, it is tea-time isn't it?" Thomas smiled, tight as a spring.

Dylan and Thomas left to the kitchen to prepare tea, and as they left, Thomas heard his mother speaking to his father.

"Well, if he's going to forget himself, at least it can be for somebody with a decent career."

 

"The nerve." Thomas grumbled as he and Dylan got saucers and cups, and prepared tea.

"Tommy, it's okay, I know she doesn't like me. I can live with that."

"No, Dylan." Thomas whispered. "I don't want her to speak to you like that."

"I don't care, I feel like I deserve it."

"No. You don't."

"But Tommy...we haven't even....talked....about what happened....?"

"We'll deal with that when this is done."

Thomas raided the refrigerator, and gathered the things he liked for when he had tea time. Thankfully he had enough left for his parents.  
He could imagine the stink his mother would make if he didn't have stuff for tea. 

"Dyl, can you get that water boiling, and polish those cups, spotless, please."

Thomas plated some scones, and clotted cream, some marmalade pastries, a savory treat, and some lemon and milk.  
He kept his head clear. He didn't have to think about anything else but this. One thing at a time. 

"Tommy..."

Thomas turned around, and grabbing him by the ears, kissed Dylan. "Pull it together babe. Tea lasts about a half hour."

 

Over the course of thirty minutes, Thomas discovered three things.

The first was, he had underestimated his father. While his mother was dismissive, and somewhat cold, Thomas's father and Dylan got along famously.

The second was, he had mistaken his mother's care, for worry. She seemed almost ashamed that her son was gay, or bisexual, as she had known him.  
Her concern was masking a desire to protect Thomas, and by protecting him, keep him single, with less to explain about his sexuality.

The third was how much anger he felt at Dylan. Not for what happened at the party, but for realizing that he spent a large amount of time trying to make other people happy.  
To the point where he would take abuse, verbal and physical. To where he would suffer, for those he loved. For him. For Thomas.

"Thomas?"

"Yes mum?" 

"I said I was surprised to hear that Dylan doesn't call you by your given name."

"Oh." Thomas thought about it. "No. None of my friends do. They call me Thomas if they like. Or Tom. Except for Dylan. He calls me Tommy. He's the only one allowed to."

Dylan beamed at the praise. His eyes practically had hearts in them.

"Well that's good son, it's a very intimate thing to do. You must be very serious about each other."

Thomas and Dylan looked at each other. The events of the last two days played over in their heads.

"We are serious. We've been together almost a year now."

"That's hardly a long time." Thomas's mother interjected.

"Not everyone has the luxury of meeting their partners anywhere in everyday life."

Thomas cut his eyes, and sipped his tea. 

"Of course not. Most people lead regular lives." His mother sipped her tea.

"Well, we lead pretty normal lives." Dylan offered, trying to bring peace. "We work, we make dinner together. We go to movies."

Thomas's mother looked at Dylan as though he had grown another head.

Dylan felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"Son, I need to use the loo." 

Dylan stood up and gathered empty plates. 

"I'll show you where it is, sir. Follow me."

 

Thomas was alone with his mother. For the first time ever in his life, he felt like he was sitting with a stranger.

"Thomas." She began.

"Mum." Thomas cut her off, gently. "I am very upset you are speaking to Dylan the way you are. Can you please try to be kind to him?"

Thomas's mother blanched, and her right hand flew to her chest. 

"Don't speak to me like that, Thomas." Her tone was icy, but calm. "I am not at all thrilled that your friend is not all you said he was."  
"He has terrible bags under his eyes, and he looks sickly. Is he.....healthy? Is he....clean?" She continued, looking upset.

Thomas set his jaw firmly at the tone she used when she said "friend." Also, did she just imply that Dylan.....?

"Furthermore, this is a questionable neighborhood, and I don't know how you are comfortable in this shack of an apartment."

"Mother!" Thomas stopped her. "I won't hear another word. This is a fine little city, and this apartment is more than adequate."

He stood up, defiantly.

"And furthermore," he added a sneer to the word his mother seemed too happy to use, "that friend, is in fact my boyfriend. Also, he is clean, and healthy, and perfect."

"Thomas, I understand you have feelings for this boy." 

There was that tone again, on the word "feelings".

"Yes, those feelings are called love." Thomas fired back.

"Thomas, sit down, you're getting excited, you'll upset your stomach."

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a grown man, with his own mind."

"Thomas, this is not you."

"What on Earth do you mean? I am what I am, and I have always been."

Thomas's mother looked over towards the kitchen.

"The only thing that has changed about me is that I've found a man who loves me, and whom I have chosen to give my love to in return."

"I love you too, Tommy." Dylan stood in the doorway, with Thomas's father, watching the scene unfold. He sounded relieved.

"If you can't accept that he is my boyfriend, then you simply can't accept me, mother."

"Thomas, don't you start speaking to me that way. I'm still your mother."

"Yes." Thomas agreed. "You are my mother, and I love you, but Dylan is my boyfriend, and I love him too. So having a person I love so much being disrespectful to my love, simply will not do."

"Son," Thomas's father set his hand gently on Thomas's shoulder. "Your mother does love you. I'm sure she did not mean to speak so disrespectfully to Dylan."

Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat. "You say you love me. But can you accept us?"

"Well, I would like to," she began, "but I don't know this young man is going to be good for you."

Thomas's eyes lit with angry fire.

"Is he a good man?" She continued, "Is he faithful? Will he hurt you somewhere in the future? I don't know these things."

With each concern, he felt his heart break. He looked over at Dylan. He had tears behind his eyes. Thomas could see them. They thought about the party.

"Maybe he will." Thomas found his voice again.

"Maybe he will, and maybe it will hurt. But I'm not going to give this love up for 'maybes'. And if he does, then he and I will do what we can to fix the issue." 

"Mrs. Sangster." Dylan's voice softly entered the fray.

Her eyes cut daggers to the brunette.

"I understand your concerns. I do. I'm not perfect. I snore. I'm presumptuous. I have a tendency to do the wrong thing at times."

With each admission, her eyes narrowed, as if to dissect him while he stood.

"But I promise you, I would never intentionally hurt Tommy." 

Both boys looked at each other. They knew what the other was thinking, even if his parents did not.

"I would never physically harm him, or purposefully break his heart. And if I ever did, I would do whatever I could to make it up to him. Even if it took the rest of my life to do it."

Thomas felt the tears brim in his eyes. His father gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"That's all well and good, Dylan. But the fact of the matter is, I don't know that you're good enough for my son. He's had great schooling, and fine breeding, and the highest morals..."

"Mum, I had sex with a complete stranger in the loo of the airplane on the way to meet Dylan."

His mother stumbled backwards, and fell into her chair.

"Twice."

"You. You didn't. You....how....no! I don't want to know." She sputtered and scrambled to get out of the chair.

"Dear, perhaps you'd like to step outside, have a spot of fresh air, perhaps relax in the car?"

"I cannot stay here." She turned and headed toward the door. 

"Thomas, I can't even pretend to understand why you've chosen this lifestyle. You used to be straight. You used to like girls, and now...this!" She gestured around herself, angrily.

Dylan found his feet, and went to stand behind Thomas, one hand on the small of his back, the other on his shoulder.

"I didn't choose it mom, it's who I am." Thomas felt his face warm, and eyes begin to water. "I've always been me. I don't choose anything, except happiness, and love."

"Randomly fornicating with strangers in airplane lavatories? Playing house with him? Someone so unaccomplished, and obviously dragging you down? This isn't you, Thomas!"

Tears fell from his eyes. "Mum..." 

She turned around and slammed the door. 

Thomas stood in place, crying silently. Dylan wrapped his arms around Thomas, and tucked the blonde's head into his neck.

"It's okay babe. It's okay." 

Thomas's father approached the boys, and gently set his hand on his son's shoulder. Thomas sobbed harder.

"Son. Son, take heart. Your mother is just having a hard time accepting everything. This is a bit more than she was expecting." 

He smiled at the brunette. 

"I believe you are a good man, Dylan. I'm sorry that this meeting did not go very well."

Dylan nodded. "It'll be okay." 

"You're a good man." His hand grasped Dylan's and squeezed. Thomas's sobs had subsided.

"Just take care of my son."

"Dad?" Thomas raised his head. "How are you this calm? I thought you would be the one who had a problem with this."

Thomas's father grinned. "You're my son. When you were born, I held you, and promised that I would always love you. I may not understand everything that's going on, but I will always, always love you, and be on your side."

Thomas detached from Dylan, and threw his arms around his father, and began to cry again.

"You be who you are. Love who you love. It will all work out son, it always does."

 

Thomas's father left the apartment, and Thomas stood at the front window, watching as his parents drove away.

Dylan began to clear the dishes, and pick up the crusts and dregs of afternoon tea. He let Thomas stand at the window while he ran hot water in the sink, letting the dishes soak.

After everything had been put away, he peeked back into the living room, to find Thomas on the couch, clutching a pillow.

They looked at each other, and Thomas began to cry again. Dylan was by his side in a flash, and cried with him.

After a time, Thomas had fallen into another exhausted sleep.

 

Dylan had gone back to the bedroom. He did not know what to do. He was exhausted from the day, but too tired to sleep. Too hard to sleep without his Tommy. 

He could not believe how Mrs. Sangster acted toward him. Dylan felt as if she knew what had happened, like she was trying to get him to confess, so she had a reason to ask them to quit each other

Then, Thomas. Jesus. Way to shake the table Tommy! He felt a strange sense of pride though, that Tommy would stand up to his mother like that. He had nerve.

Then there was the "we have to talk" moment from earlier. No good ever came from that sentence. Ever.

Dylan looked up to see Thomas stood in the doorway, looking lost.

Both guys stared at each other for a solid minute in silence. Neither was able to look the other in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Both boys declared at once. It would have been funny under other circumstances.

Dylan stood in front of Thomas, and leaned his head into the blonde. He closed his eyes as he connected with his Tommy. When Thomas let his arms wrap around Dylan, the brunette let out a sob. A cry of relief as he felt his love's arms encircle him.

Thomas let a cry out from the bottom of his soul, as Dylan's arms grabbed him, pulling them closer together. 

Their cries and sobs lasted for a while, peppered with "I'm sorry", "it's my fault", and "I'm the worst".

After the sobs subsided, they lay on the bed together. 

"I'm sorry." Thomas squeezed Dylan's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know."

"Do you hate me?" 

"No."

"How can you not?"

"Because I understand."

"Understand how?"

"All my bullshit came back to me."

"You didn't deserve me cheating on you."

"How did it happen?" Dylan's voice cracked.

"We were seatmates on the plane. He and I got to talking, and made friends. I fell asleep, and then, I woke up and..."

"Was he...."

"He was making out with me, and jacking me. I had spent the last month dreaming of you, of sex with you. So when I woke up, I thought I was still dreaming..."

"And... he was touching you..."

"I wanted to stop. I tried, but he threatened to wake the whole plane, and tell them all that I was sexually assaulting him."

"That piece of shit."

"So I let him....do things.... to me..."

Dylan pulled Thomas into him.

"I'm sorry baby..."

"I didn't mean to Dylan. I thought it was you. I was dreaming of you."

Dylan held Thomas as he cried. 

"Do.....do you still,...can you forgive...?"

"Yes." Dylan finished before Thomas could finish. 

They lay there, tears falling, breath hitching, wrapped together. Their breathing calmed.

"Are you okay? Did they....did they hurt you?"

Dylan shook his head. 

"I'm okay. My body....it doesn't hurt. It hurts thinking of how I hurt you. I betrayed you."

"How?"

"I thought they were you. And Ty. I shouldn't have let myself...."

"You were drunk."

"I thought they were you."

"They tricked you."

"I still let them. I....I could have stopped them."

"Dylan..."

Thomas sat up, and leaned over Dylan. 

"It's not your fault. I don't care if you thought it was me, Ty, or the whole damn British Men's Diving Team."

Depite his mood, Dylan laughed. He felt ashamed for it, but he couldn't help the barking laughter from coming.

"Well it's not all that funny." Thomas cracked a grin, then began to giggle.

They laughed, and it felt like they were alive again. 

"I'm sorry." Dylan started to tear up again.

"Hey," Thomas held Dylan's head in his hands. "We'll get through this."

Dylan nodded. 

 

They passed time just sitting together in silence. Occasionally asking questions.

"Do you you still fancy him?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ty. Do you still find yourself in love with him?"

"Not like I love you. I mean, he is attractive..."

"Do you love me more than you find him attractive?"

"Yes." Dylan nodded. "I love you more than anything, or anyone."

Thomas smiled, blushing. No matter how many time he heard Dylan say it, it made him feel amazing.

"Do you think he's attractive?" Dylan asked, carefully.

Thomas bit his lip. "Yes." He admitted.

"Did....anything happen? Last couple of nights?" 

"No." Thomas sighed. "Well, unless you count me trying to kiss him when I was drunk, and angry."

"Oh."

"It wasn't.....I can't say it was a smart thing to do. My defense is I was drunk, angry, and in shock. Which isn't much defense."

"Did anything else happen?"

"I socked him in the face when he pushed me away."

"Tommy!"

"And in the chest several times."

Oh jeez, Tommy."

"He was a good sport about it."

Dylan shook his head. He was going to have to apologize to Ty. 

"So you went from joking about having a three-way with him, to beating him senseless?"

Thomas hid his face in his hands. "Well, it seems like you wouldn't have minded. Besides, I haven't had all those fun, outrageous experiences you've had."

"Well, not all of them were fun."

"Yes, but still. I still have some curiosities that haven't been explored."

"Like threesomes?"

"The concept is pretty arousing."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Public sex."

"Really?"

"Again, the concept is pretty arousing. And dangerous."

"I guess we still have some things to learn about each other."

"Is that terrible?" Thomas looked at Dylan. "I mean, I love you. If you don't believe it, just look at what I did earlier this afternoon."

Dylan let his hands run through Thomas's hair.

"I mean, I completely defied my mother for you. I may never...." he paused, tears springing to his eyes.

"It'll be okay." Dylan comforted him. "Your dad is awesome, and he's on our side. He told me so earlier."

"I know."

"Well, when I showed him where the restroom was, he came back, and apologized. He's an amazing guy. We talked a minute while you and your mom...."

"Fought like cats."

"Well, we were in the kitchen talking, we could hear everything. He's very proud of you for sticking to your guns."

Thomas felt his heart ache. 

"He really said that?"

"He did."

Thomas curled up into Dylan. 

"You still have time to get out alive."

Dylan chuckled. "Never. I'm going down with this ship."

 

Thomas looked deep into Dylan's amber eyes. He could literally see his reflection in them.  
He wondered if Dylan could see himself in the dark chocolate pools of his own.

"Can you forgive me, Dyl?" 

Dylan let his hand reach up, and brush the soft fuzz of Tommy's cheek.

"Yes. Do you forgive me?"

Thomas kissed Dylan gently, then rested his head on Dylan's chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat. 

"Yes."

They lay in the quiet dark of the room. The dying light crept over them, casting quiet darkness into every corner.

Thomas woke, and crept out of bed while Dylan slept. He made a small meal, and leaned against the kitchen counter, eating.  
Afterwards, Thomas did the dishes, and cleaned the kitchen. He went back to the bedroom, and curled back up next to Dylan.

Dylan rolled over and put his arm around Thomas, pulling him closer. His voice was thick and heavy with sleep.

"I don't know how I'm gonna sleep when you're gone for the movie."

 

 

Dexy: Thomas, the shoot is set. Good news is, it's for two months, the bad news is that it's during November/December, so you'll miss holidays there.

 

Mary Elizabeth: Dyl, got some news. Text me when you get this, important shit about to go down.

 

Lady K: Just checking in Thomas. Haven't heard from you in 2 days. Worried.

 

KHL: Dyl, you alright man? Got some news for you, need to know if you're free to work next week.

 

Ki-Hong: Thomas, you ok man? Let me know where you are. 

 

This Bitch: Tom-boy! Where you at? I have news. Get at a bitch. Byyyeeeeeeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wore me out. I didn't know where to start/go with it, and somehow it all wound up where I wanted it to go.
> 
> I know that I took some liberties with the characters in the story, but the point of an AU is to try a new perspective, right?
> 
> Sorry for the delay in getting this written and posted, but I was wiped out from the mini vacation I took last weekend, and then work this week. I'm trying to get back on my writing schedule. 
> 
> Its getting close to the end, and I'm both relieved this will be done, and sad I will not get to spend time with these guys anymore. But I'm also excited to unleash some more stories.


	14. Twilight Held Us In Her Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Gay Will Poulter saves the day.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and there's a bit of romantic smut at the ending.

"This better bloody work, Will."

"You doubt the greatness of my plan?"

"I'm just concerned about the part I have to play."

"Understood. Just know, I have all the parts in place."

"You better. Cause if I don't kill you, Dyl will, and gladly."

"I promise Tom. By this time tomorrow, everything will be 250% better."

"You had to use that bloody number."

"You know Newtmas is real bitch."

"Bloody right."

 

Dylan and Ki-hong sat at a table in a coffee shop a few blocks away.

"So how are you doing with Tom leaving in a week?"

"I'm okay." Dylan nodded. "It's going to suck, and it will be horrible cause he'll be working through the holidays."

"This would be your first Christmas together."

"And Thanksgiving. He was looking forward to meeting my family." 

"Right. How's he been? Has he heard from his family?"

"Just his father and sister. His mom is still...."

"Yeah, it sounded like she wasn't going to wanna talk to him anytime soon."

"It sucks cause he hasn't been quite the same. He says he's ok, but I know it hurts him still."

"He'll be okay. He has you. He has all of us. Sometimes, when you don't have a family, you get to make your own."

"You guys have been good to us."

"You've been good to us, Dylan. Since I met you, you've been the nicest, coolest, most giving person I've known."

Dylan blushed.

"You helped Kaya get her business off the ground. You helped Rosa and Dex start their careers. You gave me a chance to work when no one would."

"You guys are my family. I would do anything for you." 

"We would do anything for you."

 

Rosa walked down the dark, messy hallway. She stopped at the door at the end, and knocked on the door. Three short knocks, the four fast ones.

The door opened, and Kaya peeked from behind the door.

"You got it?"

"Yeah." 

"Good."

Rosa walked in to the room, and opened the folder. 

"This should work. It's been reviewed for any flaws by my bigheaded lawyer brother, and he's sure our bases are covered."

"Awesome."

 

"What's up?"

"Text from Ty."

"What he say?"

"He's watching."

"I swear to god Will, if anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen to Tommy, I swear."

"I'm trusting you all with this."

"I know. Let's go. It's almost showtime."

 

Colton knocked on the door. 

"Little Brit, Little Brit, let me in." He cooed in a seductive tone.

"Colton?"

"Or I'll huff, and I'll puff...." he continued, sounding creepier as he went along.

"Hold on..."

Thomas unlocked the door.

He opened it to the grinning and winking model, who was wearing khaki shorts, and a half buttoned shirt, showing off his impressive body.

"I knew you'd call me."

"Well, I...."

"I know. You want me, it's cool. We only had some fun before..."

Colton traced a finger over Thomas's chest, trailing down to his waist.

"But I am going to show you more pleasure than Dylan ever could...."

His final words were cut off by a sharp blow to his head, knocking him out.

"You okay slugger?"

"Yeah." Thomas exhaled nervously. He wrapped his arms around Ty, and shuddered.

"Did it work?" Dylan came running up the walkway, as Thomas and Ty dragged Colton inside.

Dylan ran up to Tommy and kissed him. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah Dyl." 

Dylan turned and hugged Ty. "Thank you."

Ty hugged Dylan back. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Will butted in. "Mine."

He leaned in, and held Ty by his neck, as they kissed passionately.

Dylan leaned in and whispered to Tommy. 

"She done already done had herses."

Tommy laughed.

 

"Hello, Tyler sweetie?"

"Doesn't matter who the fuck this is sweetie. I have three things you need to know."

"First, you have no business wearing stripes. None at all. You are a grown ass man. Your time for stripes has passed."

"Second, your little friend Colton is currently out of commission. I never thought he could be contained, so color me surprised."

"Third, and this is most important, do you know that lovely abandoned warehouse on Glade street, in the city?"

"Meet us there in two hours. Come alone, or you will regret it."

"You don't wanna know who the fuck I am to threaten you sweetie."

"Because I can end you, henny."

"No, mother does not play that." 

"No, Mother does not PLAY that."

"Mother does not DEAL with such things."

"2 Hours. Alone." Will ended the call, and opened the camera.

Will took a picture of Colton, who was now bound and gagged, and added the text. "Alone." He sent it to Tyler's phone, to show he meant business.

He then took several minutes to scroll through the phones contents and contacts.

He whispered to himself. "Escandalo!"

 

In its heyday, the Hale building had been quite impressive. Boasting 5 floors, and a basement, the building had been erected sometime in the 20s.

Legend had it that it once was a restaurant, and that the basement had several connected tunnels for running alcohol during prohibition. Two rooms in the back had served as clandestine bars.

The downtown area had been undergoing a resurgence in the last 5 years. There had been some rebuilding, but despite the desire to rebuild, no one had wanted to tear down the Hale building.

The building had been run down and unused since the 70s, but several of the rooms were still functional. It was in one of these rooms they set up a large table, and three chairs.

The room was lit by a single overhead light, casting the rest of the room into darkness. It was under this light that Tyler and Colton sat. Colton was still bound, and gagged.

Tyler sat, looking impatiently as Will entered the room, dressed in his best suit.

"Giving you boardroom REALNESS on a ham sandwich budget!" He declared, holding out his arms and modeling as he entered.

"I'm glad to see you all gathered here before me. I know that we have a lot of ground to cover, but it will make sense in the end."

"First, thank you to our esteemed guests, the Hoechlin-Haynes party. Glad to see you both here...."

"I'm going to sue your sorry ass...."

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no, henny." Will opened the briefcase he carried in with him.

"If you dare to retaliate in any way, shape or form, we ruin you." From the case, he pulled a folder, thick with papers, a pen, and a computer tablet.

"How do you even imagine you can ruin us? You're the one that assaulted and captured Colton. Then, you threaten me to come here to save him."

"Indeed I have, but it means shit. For you see, I have something that can give you lots of trouble."

Will opened the tablet, and started playing a video. Colton and Tyler watched as an infrared lit video played, showing them having sex with Dylan, the night of the holiday party.

"So, we're fucking some random slut, he's obviously enjoying it." Tyler sneered.

"It would appear so. Also, love the technique, but I didn't come here to discuss tips. What you really need to see is this."

Will pulled the tablet back, and dragged his finger across the timer, and reset the video back to the start. It showed the bedroom in full light. After a few seconds, both Colton and Tyler appeared in full view of the screen.

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Colton asked, frustratedly.

"It's the perfect plan." Tyler assured him. "Dylan is drunk, and when he drinks, he gets pretty horned up."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So, I'm dressed as his loser ex, and you're dressed as his loser boyfriend, so in a dark room, we're going to look like them, and then, we get to turn his asshole inside out."

Colton laughed. "So then we bang him senseless, then what?"

"We just get the boyfriend in, and have him see he can't trust this slut. Maybe we even frame the ex. Blow up all their lives. Why not?" Tyler grinned.

"I do love how you think."

"Have you gotten the accent yet?"

"Um....yeah! Well 'Ello Dyl, fancy a shag?" Colton delivered a decent, if not passable accent.

"Ugh. That's the best you got?" Tyler grimaced. "Well, try talking in a whisper. All we have to do is convince him we're them, and then we're set."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work. Have you seen the way the three of them look at each other? I'm pretty sure if they all aren't already fucking...."

"They're not, I've been watching them for weeks, and they aren't doing shit, but I swear, the Brit twit and the ex are going to go at it at some point."

"Yeah, but if we make this happen now, we kill Dylan's relationship, which will fuck them up, kill their relationship, hopefully Dylan's career, and then boom, he's back to being our plaything if we want."

"I do miss his dick."

"Fuck you asshole, my dick does just fine." 

Colton laughed. He disappeared for a minute, then came back into the screen's view.

"Okay, he's coming up the stairs, kill the lights."

 

Will turned off the tablet, and smiled, smugly. 

"You can't prove shit with that video." Colton growled.

"Oh can't I?" Will raised his eyebrows. He had them contoured for the occasion.

"All you have is us fucking a random slut in the dark."

"Which you call by name several times." Will nodded. "Also, you mislead him by not saying who you really are. Also, it's visible that he was drinking before, and drunk during the sex."

Tyler resumed his cool composure. "But it's still showing him having sex with us voluntarily."

"Under coercion." Will corrected. "He addressed you both by name, and it was your responsibility to let him know he was on the wrong dicks."

"So," Will continued, putting the tablet back in the case, "That is your one way key to prison, for a very long time. Unless, of course, we can come to an understanding."

"So," Colton sighed. "What do you want?"

"Ah, what do I want?" Will smiled.

He stood up and began to walk toward the pair.

"First of all, I want you to stop harassing, stalking, and otherwise fucking with my boys."

He sat at the end of the table, and stared them down.

"Tyler, I understand your parents are quite wealthy. So you've got an important part to play in this."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, I got a guy for that. And it's consensual."

He turned to Colton.

"And I understand you also have many connections through the modeling world. You have a part to play in this as well."

"Shouldn't you be sitting in a chair stroking a white cat while you do all this?" Tyler sneered.

Will tilted his head and smiled.

"Tyler. You will provide funds from your own bank account, and you will be turning this workspace over to us. The entire building."

Tyler frowned. "Why?"

"Well, it's actually in your family's name. I bet you did not know that, but lucky for you, I am an avid reader. Going forward, this is to be the base of operations for a new enterprise Dylan will be starting."

"Colton, you will be providing contacts and referrals for us. As many as you know. And I've been through your phone enough to know you can get us at least 100 of them."

"This is all hinging on someone believing that video."

"Well, not that I like to brag, but I ran it by some legal eagles I know, and they can confirm. Sexual assault, coercion...." Will listed some of the charges.

Tyler frowned hard.

"Also," Will walked over to Tyler, "There's the matter of that, little, minor, infraction of yours..." Will leaned in and whispered into Tyler's ear.

Tyler's eys widened, and his skin paled ghostly white. 

"What? What is he saying?" Colton growled angrily.

"Shut up." Tyler growled at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Colton fired back.

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm your tits." Will sighed.

He brought forward a thick stack of papers, setting them in front of the guys. 

"I'm going to need your signature here." He pointed to the paper in front of Tyler.

"And once I unchain your familiar here," he gestured to Colton, "I'm going to need his signatures here, and here."

Tyler grunted and read the papers. 

"And if we don't?" Colton glared at Will.

"Then this," Will waved the tablet, "goes public. I take it to the police, then I make sure that everyone knows who you are."

Will sat on the table in front of Colton and stared him down.

"I also have my good friend Thomas file a sexual assault report against you, based on what happened on his incoming flight from a few months ago. You know, the one you molested him on?"

Colton pursed his lips and then exclaimed, "It would never hold up."

"Statute of limitations sweetie, know the law. Also, with this little movie as back up, it would prove that you are in fact capable of doing such things."

Colton continued to glare, but Tyler looked defeated.

"And don't think that other people wouldn't come forward. You guys never realize it, but people talk. I know more than you could possibly understand."

He unlocked Colton's cuffs.

"And owing to what I can tell of Tyler's misadventures, I guarantee, not only can I ruin your lives, I can promise you that there will be no rock on Earth, under which you will be able to hide."

Colton angrily grabbed the papers and signed.

"On the plus side, if you don't give us any grief, we don't give your life away. However, know, without a doubt, that we are watching."

 

Will stood at the window, and watched the guys leave the parking lot.

"Will, that was incredible." Dylan said from behind him.

"I know." 

"I still don't understand what we just did."

"We got justice, sweetie." Will turned to Dylan, and smiled.

"Now, you guys will always have a place to live, which will be in the lofts at the top."

Will walked over and lifted his briefcase.

"Plus, this will be an ideal work place and studio for you, and it can be whatever Tom needs it to be."

Dylan smiled at his hero.

"So, go wild bitches. Decorate to your heart's content. You're not paying the bills. But you'll definitely get to live your dreams."

Dylan flung his arms around Will and held him.

"Thank you. Thank you for making this all happen."

Will set his free hand on Dylan's back.

"That's a very special man if your life. You take care of him."

Dylan nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date with an old woman."

 

Will sat in the tea house, with a full tea service in front of him. His eyes were red from crying, and his nose was raw from blowing it constantly.

"Young man, are you okay?"

Will looked up to see the older woman, her steely eyes, and cool, clipped voice.

"My apologies, I'm afraid I've not had the best day today." Will replied in a perfect, posh, British accent.

He wiped his eyes and regained his composure. 

"I would hate to see a good tea go to waste. You can join me if you wish."

Mrs. Sangster eyed the tea, and her host, and sat.

"An awfully large tea, even for a strapping young lad as yourself." She stood at the table, smiling as Will stood and pulled her chair out for her. 

"Yes, I'm afraid my company has forsaken me today." He sighed, and placed a napkin on his lap.

"Whom were you to meet?" She asked, doing the same.

"My mother." Will replied, "She and I had a horrible row today, over my relationship with my beloved, Dana."

 

Tommy and Dylan were shopping at the local thrift store. Thomas was playing dress up, and was currently decked out in a silly straw cowboy hat, working on character.

He had been practicing his lines, and had been working on a special double pistol, extra fancy quick draw. He had it down, smooth. He looked in the mirror, and saw Dylan standing in the distance, looking lost.

"Hey, where are you in there." He asked Dylan, who had been standing in front of a rack of clothes. Not browsing, just staring.

"Just realized that in two days you're going away again." Dylan looked away. 

Thomas walked up behind Dylan, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll text you every day. I'll call whenever I can. I promise not to have sex with anyone that isn't you, Dylan O'Brien."

Dylan laughed, and fought back some tears. "Well, I will be pretty busy getting the new place together. Kinda wish you were there to help me make choices."

"Dyl. You'll be good. You know how to make choices without me. You did it your whole buggin' life before we met."

"I know. Just that..."

"No." Thomas turned Dylan around and looked him in the eyes. "There is only us. We will take on whatever comes, and we will fight for us."

Dylan nodded.

"We did before. We will have to in the future, I'm sure. So we just take each day as it comes, and at the end of it, we'll be standing next to each other."

Dylan wiped his eyes, and nodded.

"And if we're not, I'll bloody beat you to a pulp. I know I can, and I am just big enough to do it."

 

Thomas's bags are packed. He leaves in the morning for the airport again, but that can't be bothered with now.

Not now, not here, where there is a warm bed that will soon be missing a body. 

 

Dylan is drinking up Tommy's kisses. A man preparing to cross a desert. Savoring the last of a comfort he will soon be denied.

Thomas revels in every single one of Dylan's touches. He commits to memory the feeling of each fingertip, where it plays, or teases, or comforts on his skin.

Dylan's hands play over Thomas's smooth skin, feeling the textures. Feeling the weight of Tommy's body on top of him. The comfort of his hands gently cupping and squeezing the Brit's bum.

Thomas recalls the first time he kissed Dylan, all those months ago, at the hotel. Drunk, and high on each other's presence, giddy, unashamed, free.

The feeling of their bodies, still clothed, rutting against each other, seeking comfort. Seeking familiarity, and satisfaction. The memory of Thomas teasing Dylan with touches and kisses, then the explosion of Dylan's sudden orgasm in his underwear.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but the memory was barely a year old. 

Dylan remembered the first time they made love, during the rainstorm, when Tommy surprised him by showing up with food, and his missing phone.

He remembered feeling scared about falling in love, about caring so much about someone again. With every one of Tommy's passionate kisses, Dylan's wall crumbled.

Each boy remembered too well what loneliness was like. Neither of them were willing to go back to it again.

Dylan tilted his head back, as Tommy kissed his neck. 

"And goodbye Phillip. Goodbye Martin. Goodbye Ian. Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Mortimer."

"I can't believe you named all my damn moles." Dylan giggled.

"And I must say goodbye to them properly." Tommy grinned.

"Goodbye Christopher. Goodbye Mark. Goodbye Zac. Goodbye Stanley. Goodbye Dean. Goodbye Sammy."

"We'll be here all night." Dylan moaned as Tommy's kisses got lower.

"Just see what I do to welcome them back in a couple of months."

Dylan let his body sink into the bed, and let Tommy spread his legs open.

As Tommy teased his body, Dylan closed his eyes, letting himself be taken by the man he really loved.

Thomas watched Dylan whimper and moan. He needed to see this. To memorize it, for soon, he would be without it. He wanted to recall it at a moments notice, for when he was alone.

Dylan reached his hands up, and touched his lover's face. Played with the long blond hair that the loved to nuzzle in during the night.

"I love you Tommy." he rasped, looking into Tommy's eyes, and squeezing himself around his thrusting lover.

"I love you Dylan." Tommy replied. He thrust inside, and growled. "I love you so fucking much."

Leaning down, he kissed the brunette. "You're mine, and I am yours."

"Always." replied Dylan, breathlessly. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> One left to go.


	15. "As We Walked Along..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Thomas face one last trial.
> 
> Its worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super long ending, but I think every word is worth it.
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> There are two songs in this fic, if you haven't heard Adele's version of "Lovesong", and Cyndi Lauper's "All Through the Night". If you haven't heard them, do so before the fic. 
> 
> The chapters in the fic are from a song by Tori Amos called "Gold Dust". After reading the fic, give that a listen, and hopefully you can visualize scenes from the fic. 
> 
> Next, there is a lot of angst to get through before the ending, but I made it super fluffy, with sunshine, rainbows and lollypops. 
> 
> Dylmas fans, stans, and occasional mans, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this Dylmas fic.
> 
> There will be no further interruptions.

"Thomas." A soft voice woke him, gently. 

Thomas tried to move, but his body ached. Horribly. His head felt as if it had been hammered in. His mouth was dry. An uninteligible mumble came out of his mouth.

"Shhh." The voice cooed. "Just relax, Thomas. You'll be okay."

He felt a soft set of lips press to his forehead. The scent of a flowery perfume flooded his senses, and he immediately tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurry. Still, his mouth formed the word.

"Mother?"

 

Thomas sat up, unsure of why he was in a hospital, and why he was so sore.

"You had an accident, Thomas. On the set of the movie you were shooting."

"What....what happened?" 

"You were thrown from a horse while filming. You landed poorly, and you're going to be okay, but you'll be out of commission for a time."

"Where's Dylan?"

 

Dylan had been asleep, dreaming his usual dreams of his Tommy. He curled up next to a pillow next to him. The pillow was "wearing" an old shirt of Tommy's.

They had come up with the idea, since Dylan always loved to be the big spoon for Tommy, and the shirt had Tommy's scent deep in it, so Dylan was able to sleep much better than he had the last time they were apart. The combination of the pillow, and the shirt, allowed Dylan to feel as if he were sleeping with his love.

His cell phone buzzed, and buzzed. He blindly groped and found it, and seeing Dexter's number, answered it.

Several minutes later, his wailing cry could be heard blocks away.

 

Will and Ty had shown up minutes later. Dex had called them immediately after Dylan, as Dex knew Dylan would likely need some support. Since he couldn't be there, he called Will. 

Inside the apartment, the boys grabbed Dylan into a hug, as he cried. Minutes later, they were in motion again. Will was frantically typing on a tablet, as Ty was helping Dylan pack.

"Okay, we have your flight booked, and there's an Air B&B reserved for you, for this week, with the option to extend into next week. 

"Guys, I can't afford that."

"Good news, you're not paying, remember?" 

Dylan shook his head. He couldn't focus, and started to panic.

"Dylan, look at me." Ty centered his friend, and got his breathing to calm, as they focused. 

"You wanna go with babe?" Will asked Ty. 

"Yes, he needs us."

Will booked two more seats on the plane.

 

The flight took three hours, and Dylan was grateful for his friends. Between Will holding his hand, and Ty helping him focus when he had started to panic, they saved him.

After booking the seats, Will hurried back to his place, and grabbed some clothes, and jammed them into a couple of small bags. Once he drove back to Dylan's, he was washed, dressed, and ready to go.

Dylan was doing his best to stay calm. Once the flight landed, they ran to the car rental. In addition to the room and flight, Will also booked a nice mini SUV for them.

They drove top speed to the hospital.

 

Dex met them out front. The scene was surreal. The Arizona sky was a bright azure blue, clear as a jewel. The clouds that did linger in the sky were like large, fluffy dots. It was so peaceful.

Framed by ancient mountains of towering red rocks, the hospital was large, and very modern looking. Once Dylan was out of the car, he ran up to Dex, and threw his arms around him.

"He's okay." Dex comforted Dylan. "He's stable. He's out now, and will be for some time, they need him to heal from his surgery."

"Surgery!" Dylan felt violently ill. "I need to see him." 

"Dylan, he's not even..."

Dylan shook his head. "I need...." he began to sob.

"Okay, okay." Dex nodded. 

Ty and will walked up from parking the SUV. 

Dex and Will embraced.

"Dex, this is Ty. He's my man."

"Nice to meet you." Dex shook Ty's hand. The other was rubbing Dylan's back, comforting him.

"Likewise, Dex." 

"Come on," Will took Dylan by the waist. "Let's go see Tom."

 

Dylan tried to hold his composure, but when he saw Tommy, lying in the bed, hooked up to wires and a heart machine, he lost his mind. Ty turned Dylan around and the weeping brunette fell into his friends arms. He buried his head in Ty's shoulder and sobbed.

"Dyl." Ty whispered, worried for his friend. "Hold it together. He might be able to hear you, and he'll know he's okay, if you act like he's okay."

Dylan swallowed the sobs that threatened to break free, and nodded. He turned and faced the doorway, and for a quick minute, a brief flash of the Brit, laying asleep in the hotel bed, flashed back into his brain. He clutched the doorframe, but stayed on his feet.

"For Tommy." He echoed in his brain. "Be brave for Tommy. He was brave for you. You can be this for him."

He entered the room, and walked over to the bedside, seating himself in the chair. Tommy looked years younger, so fragile, and paler than usual. Dylan looked over the form of the boy, bandaged and bruised. He looked so small now.

"Hey baby." His voice was shaky. "I'm here." He watched Tommy's body for signs of life. The blondes eyes were closed, and Dylan didn't see movement behind the lids. 

"I'm sorry baby." he whispered, stroking Tommy's hand. He brought the fingers up to his mouth, kissing each digit.

 

Will and Ty let Dylan visit for a bit, heading out to the Air B&B to check in. 

It was a nice 3 bedroom house, with 2 bathrooms, and a nice yard. After checking in, the guys went to the local market, and picked up some food and toiletries.

After they set things up, they headed back out to the hospital. 

 

"How did it happen, Dex?"

"It was the last day of filming. Thomas had done perfectly in all his takes. They even expanded his role to a larger speaking role. So he was very happy."

Dylan nodded. Tommy had been so proud of how he had been doing, and had texted Dylan all the praise his directors and co-stars had given him over the shoot.

"They were filming scenes of Thomas riding, and the horse got spooked by a snake, and it threw him off. He landed hard, but was too close to a hill, and he rolled down after he got thrown."

Dylan closed his eyes. "Is he going to be okay?"

Dex nodded. "His right leg is broken. They reset it, he should heal fine. They are worried about him having head trauma, even though there haven't been signs. He's been unconscious for the most part."

 

Dex had left to get some rest. Ty and Will had brought Dylan a bite to eat. He barely touched it.

 

"Come back to me babe." He whispered.

"Come back to me, and hold me. Love me. Kiss me." 

He rubbed Tommy's hands. He moved strands of sandy blond hair that fell over his face.

"Open your eyes baby. Show me your eyes." 

"You know, that was the first thing I fell in love with, your eyes. When you looked at me, I was done. I knew it then."

Dylan paused, and wiped his eyes. 

"I fell in love with you over and over again when I took those pictures. How could I not?"

"After our first date, I knew I was never going to be able to live without you in my life."

Tommy's heart monitor beeped rhythmically, steadily.

Dylan tried to control his breathing, pacing it to Tommy's heart. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"As long as it beeps, he's still breathing." Thomas thought. "Keep breathing baby. Keep going. You'll be back soon."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dylan let his breathing still, as Tommy's kept rhythm.

Dylan let his mind relax, and soon, assisted by the beeping of the monitor, he let the song fill his head. 

It was an old song his mother loved, and he was shocked to find Tommy knew it too. Even more surprised the day Tommy played it for him on guitar. It sounded so different from the original.

"Whenever I'm alone with you..." Dylan sang in a whisper, unable to trust his voice. "You make me feel like I am home again..."

The beeping continued, and so did Dylan.

"Whenever I'm alone with you... you make me feel like I am whole again...."

Dylan continued to sing, softly, hoping the words would find his Tommy, deep in there. 

"However far away....I will always love you.... However long we stay, I will always love you... Whatever words I say..."

Dylan sang the entire song, between catches of breath, between tears. Tommy's monitor beeped steadily, keeping time, their own little duet.

Other songs filled the time. Dylan sang, and Tommy beeped. Eventually, Dylan fell into fitful naps. Laying his head on Tommy's hand, listening to his lover breathing.

He dreamed of Tommy, and him. Getting married. Raising children. Growing old together. Playing with their grandchildren.

"So don't you dare, Tommy. Don't you dare leave me now." 

"I still have the rest of my life to live with you. We're not done yet. We're not done. So please, baby, wake up. Wake up so I can take you home."

Dylan bowed his head and cried. 

 

"Dylan?"

 

"I sent him back." Mrs. Sangster replied softly. 

"You. You did.....what?" 

"Thomas, please..."

"You. Sent. Him. BACK?" Thomas's voice climbed to a shout.

"Thomas...."

Thomas scrunched up his face, so angry he could barely cry. A shout began to form in his gut.

"Son. Son!" 

Thomas looked up to see his father.

"Dylan's okay. He's at the hotel right now."

"Thomas, let me explain."

 

"Mrs. Sangster."

Dylan was startled, and stood up, but didn't let go of his love's hand. Without realizing it, he found himself standing in front of the bed, protectively.

"Dylan, please. Let me speak."

Dylan nodded, and steeled his nerves for another attack.

"I've been watching you, sitting here with my son. I.....I had no idea you felt so... strongly about him."

"I love him."

"I know this seems very out of the blue, compared to the last time we spoke."

Dylan nodded, remembering how her last visit left Tommy a shambles. Dylan prepared himself. He would not back down from her a second time.

"I've done a bit of growing, since then." She sighed, and dabbed her eyes. "Dylan, I'm sorry for how I behaved before."

She walked over to Dylan, and cast her eyes to her son, in the hospital bed. 

"I have a hard time letting go of Thomas, as he was hard to come by. As his mother, I've always wanted to protect him."

She took a seat in the empty chair. Thomas still had not moved from the bedside. 

"He had a hard time growing up. He was different, and I know that made things difficult for him with other boys."

Dylan nodded. Tommy had told him all this before.

"I never thought that he would be able to have a normal life. By normal, I mean...."

"Straight." Dylan finished for her.

"Indeed." She agreed. "But it is also tough for me. He was such a sweet boy. He was always my little man, and growing up, he was also my best friend. I know how unusual that sounds."

Dylan's heart skipped a beat as he pictured young Tommy, out on adventures with his mum. Knowing his boyfriend's big heart, he knew that was true.

"It was like that for years, I thought that I would have him in my life forever."

Dylan watched as her eyes filled with tears. Had Dylan not seen them himself, he would not have believed that could have happened. 

"So after he grew up, and grew apart from me, I worried I would lose him. Now, seeing this, I could very well lose him forever."

"But I was wrong about you." She stunned Dylan with that sentence. 

"I let my own fears allow me to lose him. You were not to blame for his leaving me. I was."

"He was so hurt that he disappointed you." Dylan replied, not even sure what to say.

"Tommy had been heartsick for weeks, because you wouldn't even respond to his texts, let alone take his calls."

Mrs. Sangster nodded. "I know. I regret that, bitterly, now."

"I told you that you would." Mr. Sangster said from the door.

His eyes traveled to Thomas in the bed, and his heart broke. Dylan watched Mr. Sangster walk toward the bed. Without preamble, Dylan let go of Tommy's hand, and moved away from the bed. 

"Son." he whispered, and leaned over, kissing Thomas's forehead. Dylan watched, heartbroken. 

Thomas's father wiped tears from his eyes, and turned to Dylan, pulling him into a hug.

"Son."

 

"We wanted him to get some rest."

"We?"

"Your father and I. Dylan had been seated here for days, waiting for you to wake. He hadn't slept, or eaten properly since he got here. Your father has taken him back to where he was staying. "

"Since he got here?"

"Four days. He had been here for four days. I normally would not have allowed it, but for when we got here..."

"Mother, I don't need you to decide for me..." Thomas started to get up, and immediately sat back down, dizzy. A sharp pain shot up his right leg. He looked down to see it in a cast.

"Thomas." 

"My leg." Thomas began to hyperventilate from both the pain, and from panic.

"Thomas...you'll be okay..."

She placed her hand on his arm, and he stilled. Tears streamed from behind his closed eyelids.

"It hurts! Dammit.....mum...it hurts so much!" 

"Shhh..." she moved closer to the bed, and held his hand.

"You are so strong Son. You will get through this. This is just a minor setback." His father comforted him from the other side of the bed.

Thomas choked back a sob, and nodded.

"Is everything okay in here?" a new voice entered the room.

"Yes, Lily, my son just had a bit of an upset. He's going to be okay."

"It hurts..." Thomas whispered. "Oh god, it hurts so much..."

"Okay." Lily's voice was calm and pleasant. "I'll add just a touch of morphine to this drip."

She worked quickly, and professionally. 

"I want Dylan....where's Dylan?"

"Okay, Mr. Sangster, I'm going to ask you to count backwards with me. Okay?"

Thomas nodded, squeezing his mother's hand as the pain surged a last time. His heart almost exploded to feel her hand, squeezing back.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4....Dylan....please come back...."

 

Mr. Sangster walked Dylan into the Air B&B.

"It's okay sir, I can make it from here."

"I know Dylan, but I'm sure my son will give me Hell if I don't make sure you're safe. And you practically fell asleep once we started the short trip over here."

Dylan laughed, for what felt like his first laugh in ages. 

"How did you get here so quickly?" 

"Dexter had called us with Thomas's phone. Luckily, the wife picked up, but she was a mess when the call was over."

Dylan nodded. 

"So we hopped on the Concorde, then another flight as quickly as possible."

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine, the wife is the one I'm worried about. She's only recently started to come to her senses about this whole thing."

"I was shocked she didn't throw me out on my ass."

Mr. Sangster chuckled.

"I'm glad she's come about. I understand she had a chance meeting with a wonderful young man. She sat with him to tea, and they had a long heart to heart."

"When was this?"

"I'd say maybe two months ago. It was a day or so before we left to come back to London."

Dylan sat, doing maths in his head.

"She said that he had a similar issue with his beloved, who was also not being accepted by his own mother. Well, almost an hour into the conversation, she realized, that he was speaking of another young man as his beloved."

Dylan looked on in surprise.

"Well, it all ended amicably, but since she had spent almost an hour solving his mother's problem, she spent the next month and a half trying to figure out why she couldn't solve her own."

"So this must have come as a painful lesson."

"Most painful." Mr. Sangster agreed. 

"In fact," he continued, "She spent the flight over here wishing she had done everything different. I told her she couldn't change what happened, but she can fix things going forward."

"Thomas always says that." 

"He can be quite a bit like his mother sometimes, so, just mind his temper." 

He got up to take his leave. 

"Thank you, Dylan." 

"For?"

"For being there for him. Taking care of him. Loving him."

He smiled, and exited into the dry Arizona heat.

Within seconds, Dylan was asleep on the couch. Somewhere in his sleep, he smiled.

 

"Hey." Will's voice cooed, as his hand smoothed Dylan's hair.

Dylan cracked his eyes open, and took a breath as he remembered where he was.

He mumbled something unintelligible, and made a move to sit up properly on the couch.

"You've been out for a bit. I wanted to see if you were gonna go back..."

Dylan wordlessly grabbed Will into a huge hug.

"Thank you." He mumbled into Will's chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me every time I take you to the hospital."

"No. You bitch. And I'll thank you for whatever I want. But this time...."

"What did he do?" Ty's voice came from the the other side of Dylan where he now sat on the couch.

"He got the most difficult person in the world to change her mind."

"I had tea with Tom's mother."

"He got her to accept us."

"I just got her to do some very tall thinking....wait....how did you find out about that? I never told anyone I did that."

"Tommy's parents are here. His father brought me back here to eat and nap..."

Ty leaned in a got a whiff of Dylan. "You may want to bathe too."

"And he told me," Dylan shot a dirty look at Ty, "about how she had tea with a guy who changed her mind by playing her beginning to end."

"I did not play her. I just helped her look at things from a different angle."

"He's good at doing that."

"That's how I got that one over there." 

"I don't wanna know what angle he had you seeing under."

"Nothing you and I hadn't done before." Will winked.

"So they're at the hospital now?" Ty asked.

"Yes, so I'm gonna shower really quick," Dylan cut a look at Tyler, "although like you, Tommy likes the way I smell."

Ty laughed.

"But yeah, I'll be ready to go, if someone can throw a sandwich together for me..."

"I'm on it." Ty announced.

"I love you bitches."

Dylan was pulling his shirt off before he even left the room, and ran to the bathroom excitedly.

"You really are something else." Ty smiled, his cute, crooked jaw grin at his boyfriend.

"I have my moments." Will grinned.

"However, I can't take Dylan now."

"Why?"

"If Tom's mom sees me?"

"She might think she was set up."

Will sighed. Sometimes being brilliant had it's price.

"Can you take him?"

"Of course," Ty said, leaning in to kiss Will.

"You want a sandwich too?"

Will grinned. "Depends on what the filling is." He kissed Ty's neck.

"Hey, hey, later tiger."

"Promise?"

 

 

Ty drove Dylan back to the hospital, where Tommy was still under.

"Dylan, how are you?" Lily asked as she met him in the hall.

"I'm better Lily, thank you. How's Tommy?"

"He's resting. He was awake a little bit ago."

Dylan's face fell. He missed Tommy being awake.

"His parents were here, and they had a nice moment together. He's very upset about his broken leg."

Dylan nodded. 

"I gave him a little bit of morphine, for the pain, but he's gonna be okay. I imagine he'll come back out of it in an hour or two. His parents left just minutes ago."

"Thank you." Dylan smiled. 

 

Dylan sat in the chair, holding Tommy's hand. At every mumble, or sigh, he perked up, hoping that it was his love coming back to life for him.

Mostly he just mumbled, as if he were having a conversation in his altered state. 

"I'm here baby... I'm here." Dylan cooed as Tommy mumbled, his eyes darting back and forth behind his lids.

A weak cry sounded from Tommy, deep in his head. "Dylan....don't gooooo....stay....stay..."

Dylan kissed Tommy's hands. "I'm here baby....Come on, I'm here...." Dylan began to cry, his tears falling on Tommy's hand.

Tommy continued to whimper, lost in the morphine fog that held him. He sounded like he was trying...

It sounded stupid....but Dylan could swear Tommy was trying to sing to him. 

Dylan closed his eyes, letting his breathing calm. He pictured the record store. Their first date. They had been playing a song in the background.

Despite his reluctance to it at the time, Dylan had to admit, it was an amazing song to fall in love to.

"All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you.... All through the night, This precious time when time is new..."

Dylan remembered the way the light came in through the windows that afternoon. It bathed Tommy in gold, his lips, so soft, so sweet. Dylan knew. He knew then....

"Oh, all through the night today, Knowing that we feel the same without saying..."

A few days later, Dylan had searched for the song online, and after Tommy left for London, he would listen to remember that day, that moment, that first kiss.

"We have no past we won't reach back, Keep with me forward all through the night, And once we start the meter clicks, And it goes running all through the night..."

Dylan tears overwhelmed him, and he laid his head on the bed, over Tommy's hand.

The softest, weakest voice crept through the room, from above his head.

"Until it ends..... there is no end...."

Dylan lifted his head up, and through his tears, saw his Tommy. Tears crept out from the blondes eyes. He smiled at his Dylan, looking dazed still.

"I'm sorry I missed you Dilly....."

Dylan wrapped Tommy up in his arms, rocking the Brit back and forth. Tommy lifted his head, searching for Dylan's lips.

They kissed passionately for several minutes.

"Don't leave me..."

"No...I'm here baby..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Tommy..."

"My leg....Dylan....my leg..." Tommy began to cry.

"It will heal babe, the doctors all said it was an even break."

"I'm broken...." the blonde choked on his sobs.

"I'll help you heal baby. I'll do everything I can."

"I love you Dyl. I love you so much..."

"I love you Tommy. I'll always love you."

 

Dylan held Tommy, all through the night.

 

"Okay guys, let's see where we are." the doctor, a hawk faced older man with a groomed beard entered the room.

"I am Dr. Pepper, yes, I actually went through years of medical school just to be called that."

He shot a look at the boys, who were holding back laughs. 

"Okay, Thomas. Looks like the lower leg was broken, but it was a clean break. That means it should heal perfectly. We did some very minor surgery to set the bones, so it should heal quickly."

The doctor looked at his chart, and read a few more notes. 

"I have you down for some painkillers, and the cast will be able to be off in a month or more, and then it will be a few months before the bones have knit completely."

Thomas swallowed his panic. His mother rubbed his back.

"So you may need some help with basic things, just learning how to get yourself through each day. Do you have a good support system in place?"

Thomas took a moment to think of his tribe. He knew he could count on them. If this had happened a year ago, he'd be alone.

"He certainly does." Mrs. Sangster spoke. "His partner will no doubt help him heal up, and very nicely."

Both boys looked at her in utter shock. She continued to watch the Dr., allowing her eyes to slip a quick look in at the shocked faces of her son, and his partner.

"That's a lass." Mr. Sangster nudged his wife.

It was the most human Dylan had ever seen them.

 

Though it pained Dylan to do so, he left a day ahead of Thomas, to get back to the apartment with Dex and Will. Ty offered to stay and help Thomas with his cast, and travel.

Thomas's parents arranged for Ty and Thomas to follow the others back home.

Upon his arrival, the first thing Dylan and Dexter did was head back to the apartment. Because of the hasty retreat, they hadn't able to clean anything up.

The big surprise was that it had not taken as long as they had expected, so in the later part of the day, they journeyed to the Hale building, which was now christened "Dylmas House."

Ki-Hong, Kaya, and Rosa had been there most of the day, helping get stuff settled, with Will in charge, playing designer. Even Barkley had gotten into the spirit, keeping watch on everyone from his spot in a sunny corner.

 

"You coming for my crown bitch?" Dexter laughed as he watched Will work.

"What? Me? Never!" Will laughed, as he hugged Dex. 

"This is just like one of those home improvement shows!" Rosa breathlessly exclaimed, carrying a chair.

"Yeah, just call us the magic elves!" Kaya agreed, carrying two chairs.

"You really need to get on my fitness program." Ki-Hong chuckled, as he carried a large oak table, laden with other items, as easily as they were nothing.

"Hey, are you still gonna be able...." 

"Yes, Dylan, I haven't forgotten." Ki-Hong replied. "And I'm cutting my rate just for you two."

Dylan hugged Ki-Hong. 

"I promise, you'll regret it." he chuckled.

 

Thomas and Ty landed the following day. After getting out of the airport, they came to the sight of the gang, waiting at the car park, with Dylan all smiles.

"My baby." Dylan held Thomas, nuzzling him. "You travel okay?" 

"Oh yeah, had my guard dog with me and everything." Tommy laughed.

"rrrrrruff!" Ty barked from behind him.

Dylan leaned over and gave Ty a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ty smiled. "Now where's my bitch?"

"Oh you better not even." Will shook his head as he approached his man. "You okay? Tom didn't take advantage of you?"

"Of course he did. Fractured my butthole. Had to sit on a fluffy donut all the way here." Ty deadpanned.

"Next time I help Tom." Will winked at his friends.

They all laughed, as Tom planted a kiss on Will's cheek.

 

After getting Tommy all packed in to the car, Will and Ty following with Barkley, they all drove back to Dylmas House.

Tommy got out of the car, where Rosa was waiting with a folding wheelchair for him.

They all trooped down the hall, to the freight elevator. They rode to the top floor, and the doors opened on their new place.

Their new place.

Thomas loved the sound of that. The loft at the top was huge, spanning the entire top floor. All but one of the walls were lined with large windows, allowing a panoramic view of the city.

There were two bathroom areas, a kitchen, a bar, a living area, and common room on the first level, and on the second level, their master suite, which looked like a studio apartment all on its own, complete with their own bathroom suite.

"I did not plan on this happening, so how am I going to get up and down those stairs?" Thomas worried.

"We'll figure it out." Dylan wrapped his arms around his Tommy's waist. 

"We'll make it work."

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"And the winner, for the leading actor is, Thomas Sangster-O'Brien, in 'Gold Dust'."

It took Thomas several seconds to realize they had called his name. He was applauding, and then turned to Dylan, who was jumping up and down in his seat.

Everything moved in slow motion.

He felt Dylan pulling him up from sitting, and then the sweet kiss of his congratulations.

He looked over to see his parents, several rows back, cheering. When he found his feet under him, he was striding to the podium, climbing the stairs.  
It wasn't until he looked at the presenter, who placed the trophy in his hands, did it finally dawn on him what happened.

He looked out over the theater, everyone on their feet for him, cheering him loudly, for his accomplishment. He pictured the gang at Dylmas House, going crazy.

"Oh...wow...." was all he could get out. Even that took effort. He focused on Dylan, on his love's smile, and the tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I should start before they play me off." 

 

"I am standing up here, on my own, but there were so, so many people responsible for me being up here. My parents, for encouraging my dreams, and my sister for always taking the piss out of me, and keeping me from getting a swell head"

From their seat, Mr. and Mrs. Sangster beamed proudly. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw her boy at seven years old, hairbrush in hand, pretending to win this award, giving this speech in the mirror.

"For my management agency, for insisting I push myself in my work, and always allowing me to make choices with my heart, and not my wallet."

Thomas gripped the award. "For my tribe. The people who got me on this track, and who are still my tribe today. Rosa and Will, my Glam Squad. Kaya, and Dex, who got me into films. Ki-Hong for killing me as my trainer."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "For Ty, who showed me that it's never too late to make a new, amazing best friend. Thank you for putting up with all my crap, and for being an amazing godparent."

"And Dylan. My partner. My mate. My husband. Five years ago I met you, and I didn't know what my life was going to be, but I knew, I KNEW, that you needed to be a part of it, and I don't regret a single thing that has happened."

Tears were flowing freely down his face now. Dylan's was also covered in tears.

"Because it all brought us here. Your belief in me, your love for me, your acceptance of me, at my best, and my worst, is the most amazing thing in my life, and I am here, I am alive, because of you."

At this point, the audience was in tears. The orchestra began to play softly, letting Thomas know he had seconds left.

"And thank you, to all the fans that see my work, your support is immeasurable. And to my biggest fan, mine and Dyl's son, "Newtmas", thank you so much for understanding all the times Daddy had to work, and for giving up 'story time' each night before bed."

The audience gave a collective "awww".

"You are my angel, and I will read you all the stories you want. We love you so much, and Daddy and Papa will be home soon."

From his perch, sitting on his godfather Ty's lap, with his godmother Kaya, and his fairy godmother Will, three year old Newtmas cheered, his big brown eyes glowing with joy.

"Yay Daddy! Daddy won!" he clapped and cheered. "Woo hoo!"

There wasn't a dry eye in the world.

 

Later as celebs partied at fancy hotels, and Hollywood backlots, one of the big winners of the night was changing a soiled pull up, in a tuxedo shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

"He's asleep now." Dylan kissed his husband while Tommy washed his hands in the sink.

"I can't believe he stood up so late."

"Hey, you made a promise. He remembered."

"Well that, and Will fed him sugar all night."

"He is pure evil." Dylan laughed. 

A bottle of champagne was opened on the bar, with two glasses full. 

Kaya had poured them one to enjoy as the gang left, and now they stood watching the night slowly turn into the dawn.

"You know I'm gonna have to go out and do all these interviews now." Tommy sipped his drink.

"I know. You can just do them over the phone now."

"I want to. Newtie needs his Daddy and his Papa for a while now."

"He asked me if he can have a little brother."

Tommy laughed. 

"Well, he does know that's kinda impossible, right?"

Dylan leaned in, and kissed Tommy sweetly. 

"Well, we can still try, right?"

 

* * * * * * * * * 

EPILOGUE

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

To: SangsterFamily

From: Dylmas Sangster-OBrien

Re: Birthday Wishes

 

Mother Sangster,

 

Just writing a letter to make sure Shane arrived safely, and is not giving you any troubles. Shane insisted on traveling alone to London for the summer, and though it tore my heart to let them, I knew the time had come.

I understand everything you meant, when you talked about how hard it was to let Thomas go. However, at 15, I've learned where to pick my battles. Shane's already talking about attending college there.

Newt is excited to be starting college this year. He's grown too quickly, but I cannot stop that. We can only give him all the love and support he needs, and hope he makes the right choices.

Another lesson I've learned from you. It has been an amazing 20 years together with Thomas. Thank you for trusting me with him. 

I hope you got the birthday gifts Thomas and I sent, and that you enjoy them.

We're looking forward to your next visit. We've expanded the workspace again, so Thomas has more room for his recording studio, as well as an English style cottage for you and Father Sangster to stay in, when you arrive.

I'm proud to announce that I've been offered the position of Lead Photography director for "New World Beauty" Magazine. 

 

"Pop! We're back!" Newt called from the elevator. 

"Did you have a good time with Grammy and Grampy?"

"You bet son!" Dylan's father answered. 

"I can't believe the baby is going to college!" Dylan's mother hugged her grandson firmly. 

"It feels like just yesterday I was giving you a bath in that very sink!" She pointed to the kitchen counter.

"She washed you like a potato." Mr. O'Brien chuckled. 

Newt blushed embarrassed.

"Don't give the boy grief," Tommy came down from the top of the stairs. 

He greeted his in-laws warmly, Dylan's mother always gave him an extra big hug.

"You're wasting away Tom, let me cook you something!"

"Mom, no! I can't burn it off like I used to now I'm past 40!"

Tommy leaned in conspiratorially, "However, if your meatloaf manages to find its way into our oven...."

"I made meatloaf the other night!" Dylan announced exasperated.

"I know, it was delicious." Newt smiled.

Dylan had no idea where the kid got his appetite from, but he had his Daddy's metabolism.

"Hey Hey Hey"

Voices from the elevator announced the arrival of the Poulter-Poseys.

"There's my other kids!" Mrs. O'Brien cheered and ran to give the boys hugs.

"You guys came!"

"Of course we did Stiles, we wanted to see you boys off!" Mr. O'Brien hugged the tall teen boy.

"It's not everyday I get to see my boys off to college!"

"Mom," Dylan sighed, "They're going to state, they'll be a half hour away at most."

"You hush." 

Tommy laughed behind his hand as Dylan got shushed by his mother.

Will and Ty came up and gave Tommy and Dyl hugs and kisses.

 

"You doing okay?" Dylan hugged Ty.

"I'm managing." Ty produced a couple of necklaces from his jacket.

"Here, I got you each one." 

Each necklace was a dogtag, with Barkley's picture on one side, and his birth and death dates on the other.

"You guys were so good to him....I can't...." Ty began to cry.

"It's okay." Thomas hugged Ty. "He had a good, long, happy life. And that's the best thing you could have given him."

"Will took him down, to the vet....I couldn't...."

"I know babe." Dylan rubbed Ty's back.

Will wiped his eyes, and turned to walk away, only to be pulled back into a group hug by Tommy. 

They hugged and cried a bit more.

 

"Think they're ready?" Ty asked Dylan.

"The question is, are you ready?" Tommy nudged will.

"Are you kidding? I've been crying like Hedy Lamarr for days."

"Complete with feather necked Marabou feather nightgown, and lace hankies."

"Why did I not leave you in the car?"

"Cause your life is empty without me."

 

The guys watched as Newt and Stiles stood in a corner, watching the world pass in the window, holding hands.

"Think they'll be okay?"

Ty nodded. "I think they will."

"So long as they listen." Tommy added.

"And forgive." Dylan agreed.

"And not get each other pregnant before graduation." 

They all rolled their eyes. 

"Really Will?"

"What? You were all thinking it, I just said it."

 

Dylan walked over to his open lap top.

 

Everyone sends their love. I will have Newt call or email you once he's settled in. Give Shane a huge hug for me, and let them know Daddy, and Papa, send their love. 

 

Thomas and I send our love. 

 

Thank you for believing in us.

 

Dylmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the end of this. 
> 
> This started as a distraction, and has become something far more than I anticipated. I've been surprised by the response from the readers on here. I know that the tone and form has changed as the chapters went on. Its funny to read the first chapters, and see how my style has changed, and progressed. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who followed the story, from beginning to end. Thank you to all who left kudos, and comments.   
> You are all my heroes. Thank you for combing through this story, and finding something in it that you enjoy.
> 
> I hope you'll come with me on other journeys. 
> 
> Thomaddicted


End file.
